Chimera Chronicles
by animefreakproductions5
Summary: I can't remember a time where I was a normal human being. I was stupid and attempted something I shouldn't have. Now, I can't remember anything about myself prior to the age of 11. I've set out of a journey to restore my memories. And just when I thought I was the only one with my special "scenario," I meet a boy who's in the same boat as me...
1. The Newbie

**A/N:  
And I've done it again. I've posted another one of my stories. Holy crap... this one's been sitting for 5 freaking years!  
And now I've just gotten to scoping through. Welp, hope you all enjoy this one. Review, review, review!**

* * *

The air was blowing gently through my flowing, russet-brown hair. My clothes ruffled in the cold wind. The rays of sunlight felt warm against my pale complexion. My white, tawny spotted wings were pulling me up into the clouds... higher and higher. I was loving every second of this. Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes was watching me closely from below with a set of binoculars.

He "adopted" me after I became a state alchemist. Before that, I didn't really have or remember my actual parents. My mother had died 9 years ago and not long after her death my biological father disappeared without a trace. Mom had loved birds... especially snowy owls. I was told that she used to watch them all the time when she grew up in Drachma. My dad was a state alchemist, and was killed before I woke up like this. I mean being a chimera. I wasn't born with wings, of course. Anyway, _**someone**_ had merged my body with a snowy owl. When I awoke the military was there and I ran, well, technically, flew, away. Or at least attempted to fly. I was only about 5 years old. So, I didn't understand why all these uniformed strangers were in my house and why my father was missing. And why I suddenly had a pair of wings. I had fled to the safety of Edward and Alphonse Elric's house, my two childhood friends. Their mother took me in; no questions asked. It was there that I had mastered my basic alchemy along with the brothers. We grew bored of doing nothing in the quiet, rural town we called home.

Then that one summer, the boys' mom fell ill. We'd written letters to their father, begging him to return home. But our pleads were futile. He didn't come home, and not long after, their mom passed away. Edward was furious because their father hadn't even come for the funeral. Inside, I was agitated too, but there was nothing I could do. It was like he'd completely abandoned his family.

Ed, Al, and I did something terrible 5 years after their mom died. We committed a taboo for us alchemists, human transmutation. We were definitely punished for it. Ed had lost his left leg, and in order to save Al, who had lost his entire body, Ed sacrificed his right arm to retrieve his younger brother's soul. He bound it to a suit of armor with a seal written in his own blood. I can't imagine what I would've done in that situation. I was lucky and had only lost my memories. I count myself only because of the sacrifice the boys had to make. It makes me feel so guilty. I'd been knocked unconscious and hadn't awoken until about 2 days after. The "memories" before I committed human transmutation disappeared and I only know so much from what the boys, Wintry, and Granny Pinako have told me. The thing that came out of our attempt was horrible, not that I got a chance to see it. It was nothing like their mother had been. Ed said he couldn't bear to look at it when he saw it. It horrified and sickened him. It died quickly though. Edward was given two prosthetic limbs to replace his lost arm and leg. Winry and Granny Pinako made them for him. Winry was another one of my childhood friends.

Not long after our royal screw up, the military found us. Edward and I were about 11, Alphonse was 10. A Colonel Roy Mustang came to our new home to collect us. Or at least convince us to become state alchemists. Though we thought it was to send us to prison for committing the ultimate taboo. I was wary at first, knowing that it was because of alchemy that my life and the Elrics' lives were in ruin. But Edward had a look in his eye. Determination is what I would call it. He wanted to learn more so he could return him and his brother's bodies back to normal. He even suggested that we could restore my missing memories. I couldn't bear to be left behind, so I left with him a year later to try for the state alchemist exam after Edward recovered from his automail surgery. We both ended up making it. I think it was because someone had messed up and Ed and I had used our alchemy to save the lives of the other testees. I had revealed my wings by accident. A transmuted wall fell apart and almost crushed someone, so I had used my wings to propel myself to save them. My body honestly just moved before I could register anything. That had left the military astounded. They hadn't expected someone like me to try out; they weren't expecting a chimera to be an alchemist. Let alone walking and talking, with the appearance of a regular, human girl.

So, now we're dogs of the military like Colonel Mustang. Colonel Mustang is the Flame Alchemist, Ed is the Fullmetal Alchemist, and I, Jade Hughes, am the Feathered Alchemist. We became lapdogs at the early age of 12. We were the youngest state alchemists _**ever**_! We still are. That is where our adventure began.

Dad called me down with a whistle and I glided down in a circle like motion.

"Jade, we need to get to the meeting." Hughes shouts. His dark black hair shined in the sunlight. And his blue military uniform was a little wrinkled. He's a soldier, not an alchemist.

I complained, "Meetings are soooo boring Dad!" I touched down on the ground and slid to a stop in front of him. I quickly smoothed out his uniform. I fixed my windblown hair, which was a tangled mess. This didn't surprise me, since it always happened after I would go flying. Not that I fly around Central too often, there's too many people around.

"That doesn't mean you can skip them! Roy, Ed, Al, and a new state alchemist will be there," Dad explained.

"A new alchemist?"

"Yes, he's around your age."

I gasped, "Are you serious!" _Ed and I were 12 when we became state alchemists... but still..._ _it's a little weird... you don't see too many young kids trying out to be a state alchemist..._

"Yes, I heard he's a brunette, just like you. Lt. Hawkeye showed him to Roy, who talked him into taking the Exam. Seems he saved some kids too."

"Saved some kids? What does that have to do with becoming a state alchemist?!" I argued, stomping my right foot angrily, "And what does my hair color do with anything?!"

"Yeah, I don't know either. Heard he passed with flying colors and saving the kids was just a show of character in the Fuhrer's eyes." he answered, scratching his thin beard.

I crossed my arms. "This kid better have deserved the title state alchemist!" I grumbled, rolling my eyes. But if the Fuhrer did pick him, he must have some sort of skill. But that doesn't mean I want to deal with some wannabe amateur who thinks he's "hot stuff."

"You won't know until you meet him, will you?" He answered, patting my head.

I blushed, "H -hey! Don't sweet talk me!"

"I'm not sweet talking you. You're my daughter and I'm laying out the facts."

"Daaaaad!" I whined, "We're gonna be late!" Oh jeez, now I'm the parent.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Dad laughed. He started walking toward the black, shiny military car with me right tagging along behind him.

As we drove to Central, I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts. I stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by. _I wonder what he's like. Maybe Ed, Al, and I can get along with him. Though Ed might flip out and start a rant about how he's not short... when in reality, he really is short... even I'm taller than him. That's what he gets for refusing to drink his milk. Let's just hope the newbie spares us the rant and doesn't antagonize Ed. Odds are slim to none. I wonder what his title is... hopefully something that makes sense..._

"Jade, we're here. Hey... are you even listening?" Hughes questions, snapping my attention to him.

I stuttered, "Y -yeah! Sorry! Just thinking." I nervously laughed while scratching the back of my head. _Oops, guess I got caught up in my thoughts_.

"'Course you were... well, it's time to go. We might be late!" He laughed, fixing his glasses.

I ran up all the steps and waited at, once I reached the top, for him.

"Someone is an eager beaver," Dad laughed, slowly walking up the marble stairs.

"Hurry up, Dad! You said we were late!" I called, giggling. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled. "Ed! Al!" I cried, giving them a hug.

"Hey, Jade! How are you?" Al asked.

I replied, "I'm great. How was the trip to Resembool?" I knew Ed needed to get his automail fixed, since he's never careful and always breaks it. What can you do? Boys will be careless and stupid. I'm just kidding!

"Great! We saw Winry and Granny Pinako and they fixed my arm up again! Though... Winry did threaten me again... she said she wouldn't fix my automail next time..." Ed answered, straightening his red trench coat. His blond bangs hung down by his golden eyes and his cowlick stuck straight up like an antenna.

I sighed, "You know she's just saying that. Winry always says that. She wouldn't have an income without you! You spend most of your money on that arm of yours because you keep busting it in fights."

"Ha ha, yeah, Brother always seems to break his automail and is never cautious about it." Al laughed.

"Hey! Respect your older brother!" Ed snapped, "And _**you**_ should be nicer to me! I haven't seen you in a week!"

I laughed as Dad approached us. "Missed you too!" I hugged Edward once more.

"You kids all having fun catching up?" he asked, "Do you boys wanna see some new pictures of Elicia?!" He pulled out some photos from within his pocket. Oh boy, here we go...

I giggled as the boys frantically shook their heads no. "Dad! We don't have time for that. We'd better hurry up and get to the meeting. We might anger Colonel Mustang if we're not there on time!" He's got such a short fuse. Ha ha... short fuse... flame... ah ha... I made a funny.

"You're right about that. Our resident Flame Alchemist does have a bit of a temper." Dad laughed, putting the pictures back in his pocket.

"A... bit...?" I raised an eyebrow. He's always snapping at Dad and Ed... and me... but I back-talk... so yeah, he's got a reason for that.

"Let's go then. We've got a new state alchemist to meet!" Dad reminded us that we needed to get moving. Yet, he wanted to waste time showing off pictures.

I linked arms with the Elrics and skipped down the hallway, all the while dragging them along. Dad followed close behind. We reached the room a couple seconds before we were officially late. Dad threw open the door and entered. He held the door for us and we sat down in the empty chairs near Colonel Mustang. He was sitting at the head of the long table. Next to him sat a chestnut -haired boy. His hair was straight and short, it only reached past his ears. His bangs fell by his eyes. His eyes were closed, listening to us as we entered. From what I could tell, he seemed to be tall, almost an exact opposite to Ed. No offense to Edward, but he _**is**_ shorter than most people I know. The new alchemist's skin was slightly tanned from exposure to the sun. His arms were muscled gently and he wore a black t -shirt with a white alchemist logo. His cargo pants were just about as tan as he was. He wore the same type of trench coat that Ed donned, except his was in a forest green.

I took a seat across from this new state alchemist, between Dad and Edward. I fixed my dark pink and maroon striped sweater, which had bunched up as I sat down. I flipped my bangs out of my eyes, except for the strands that always fell by the right side of my nose. I stared at the newbie, trying to figure out anything about him, which was difficult. I could not get a reading on him. I seemed to only get this feeling that he was familiar somehow. I knew he was not someone I forgot about. It was just this feeling that resonated with my wings. I didn't like it.

"Hello, my name is Nic," the boy said as everybody else finished sitting down. His eyes finally opened and were a slightly off shade amber. I've never seen eyes like his before. His eyes met my sky-blue eyes and I blushed in embarrassment. I hadn't meant to be caught staring at him.

"Hello, Nic, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Dad waved.

Nic looked at Al. "You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said, obviously referring to how Al was a suit of armor. Full-metal, yes. But not the Fullmetal Alchemist.

I giggled at his mistake, a mistake everyone constantly made. _Whoops! And in 3... 2... 1..._

Ed slammed his fist on the table, "Actually that would be _**me**_!" he snarled, flipping his braided ponytail behind him. His fiery, gold eyes pierced Nic's calm, amber eyes.

Nic sighed, "I'm sorry Fullmetal... it's just you would think that the armored guy would be the Fullmetal Alchemist. What is your name, Fullmetal?"

"Edward Elric, the 'armored guy' is my _**younger brother**_, Alphonse Elric," he grumbled, introducing themselves. Ed was obviously not taking to the new alchemist.

"I'm very happy to meet both of you, though I have no idea why Alphonse would be sitting in on a State Alchemist meeting." Nic stated. Oh, we have another smart-ass...

"Because he can," Ed snapped.

"Touché, my friend, touché."

I kept my mouth shut, hoping he wouldn't notice me. I already looked like a stalker since I had stared at him for like 2 minutes. _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, puh -lease don't notice me!_

"And you, fair lady? Your name?" Nic asked.

I blushed at the words 'fair lady'. I found in quite inappropriate to hit on someone you just barely met. I felt uncomfortable and my body seemed to heat up in response. I couldn't speak and helplessly looked at my dad for moral support. _Help me out here!_

Dad spoke up, "This is my _**daughter**_, Jade Hughes. She's known as the Feathered Alchemist." His emerald eyes glowed with anger. He didn't like the fact his daughter was being hit on by a complete stranger. Dad is very protective as he is open to others.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Lt. Colonel. Your daughter is very beautiful. I'm happy to have met both of you." Nic apologized.

I rolled my eyes at first. _This guy is so cheesy... not to mention creepy..._

"Don't even think about touching her..." Dad growled, putting his hand on his holster. His fingers trembled with anger, and threatened to take out his gun. I was almost certain he wouldn't. And if he did, he was only feigning this tough guy appearance.

I wouldn't dare, sir."

"Daaaad!" I whined, trying to get him to calm down, "Please don't embarrass me..." Umm... over protective much? But not unreasonable.

"No, Jade. He has every right to lay down the law." Nic smiled.

_Does this kid want a bullet in his freaking skull?!_ I sighed, rolling my eyes. I wasn't buying his flirting. This also seemed to be putting my dad on edge. I put my hand on Dad's arm. I wasn't looking for a relationship right now, well at least not with a complete and total stranger. "Relax," I whispered quietly.

"Well, now that I know everyone... I might as well introduce myself formally. I'm Nic, the Sword Alchemist." Nic introduced himself again.

I couldn't wait for the meeting to be over. I'm kinda claustrophobic, so being in the meeting room for a long time put me on edge as well. And this Nic kid was getting really annoying. I fidgeted in my seat, beginning to become anxious.

"Nic, I need you to show the others your alchemy. They won't give you any respect if you don't." Colonel Mustang sighed.

_Haven't really earned any respect by the way he's been acting there, Chief..._ I just shook my head and shot Ed a look.

"Fine, then." Nic stood up and moved away from the long table, ensuring none of us would get hurt. He immediately pulled out a pen.

"A pen?" I whispered to Ed, who shrugged his shoulders. Seconds after my comment there was a bright flash and the pen was no longer there. Now in his hands was a sword. A very thin, pliable sword.

"Would you prefer a better demonstration? I would need more metal though. The only metal I carry with me is this pen." Nic asked.

"That's what the exam room is for," I grumbled, barely audible. I wasn't very impressed. So he could transmute a sword. So could Ed, so could I. It was basic alchemy. Ed actually did that for part of his exam, he'd even had the guts to full out charge the Fuhrer, King Bradley. This almost backfired because, one, Ed nearly had been shot by, like, eight rounds of bullets by the Fuhrer's guards, and two, the Fuhrer was so skilled that he drew and withdrew his sword, we didn't even see him move. He'd sliced Ed's blade like it was a tissue. It was majorly scary, and yet totally fascinating at the same time.

"Then we should head there!" Nic said, enthused.

I stared, my mouth gaping wide open. _Impossible, how could he have heard me?!_

He began to walk towards the exam room. He burst open the doors and smiled.

I rolled my eyes again. _He's so full of himself! Like a mini Mustang..._

Nic placed his hands upon the floor and a sword, broad and sharp, appeared within his grasp. The sword appeared to be so heavy that not even Major Armstrong could lift it with two hands, yet Nic lifted it with only one. So I'm guessing the Major probably could lift it with one. He twirled the blade in his hand, most likely testing the balance.

"Would anyone enjoy a fight? I'll take on anyone of you," Nic laughed. Cocky brat!

We stared at him in angry silence. You could feel the tension in the room. It was so thick I don't think a chainsaw couldn't hack through it. Any one of us were ready to take his challenge. Ed was mad because Nic had mistaken Al for him. Dad was mad because Nic kept flirting with me. And I was mad because of Nic's huge superiority complex. I love knocking people off their high horses. Though the flirting was a close second. I think the only ones who weren't mad were Al and the Colonel. Nic didn't really address them in the meeting. For someone who was a newbie and couldn't be ranked too high, he was acting like... like he was a Colonel or something!

I glared. I was fed up with his pompous attitude. "I'll take you on!" I strode directly across from him. I wanted to grind his stature down to size. _You won't be too high and mighty when you've gotten your ass kicked by a girl. Time to knock you down a few pegs._

"Thank you for volunteering Miss Jade. I promise not to hurt you."

I snapped, "Don't call me 'Miss!' And don't count me out either, just because I'm a girl!" _Somebody is sexist! Make that 3 things this little prick has me pissed about._

"I never counted you out; I just meant to ensure your safety. You have no reason to doubt me... I always keep my word."

"'I always keep my word, mehh!'" I snobbishly remarked to myself. I saw Nic slightly chuckle. I raised an eyebrow at him.

I saw Dad glaring at Nic from the sidelines. Pretty sure he was grinding his teeth too. And who could blame him. Dad was already pissed because of the flirting. I don't think he took the sexist comment too well either.

"And I'll try not to break your face," I retorted, "But I make no promises." I grinned mischievously.

"I would not blame you if you were to do so. We all know I've not had the best introduction, or first impressions."

I let out an angry sigh. I clapped my hands in a prayer like motion and touched the floor. Unlike Nic, I transmuted a long staff, which was pointed in a spear at the end. I twirled it like a baton, throwing it up in the air while spinning around in a tight circle. I was checking my reflexes and the weight of my weapon. My Converse boots squeaked as I turned. I caught the spear on the way back down and pointed the edge at Nic, showing I wasn't playing around. I had every intention of hurting this kid. _Here we go!_

"You don't need to go easy on me. You may use your abilities. I will have no quarrels. This is to be a fight at full strength. If you had a gun, I'd even let you use that!"

"Good, and don't hold back!" I smirked, "And you're lucky Dad won't let me have one, or you'd be dead by now." I used a threatening tone. I can't help but maniacally grin at some of the outcomes of this sparring match that I came up with. _He won't know what hit him!_

"I wouldn't be so confident in a metal ball." Nic grinned. He twirled the sword in his right hand again and took a fighting stance.

"And I wouldn't be so cocky! Oh wait, too late!" I warned, my blue eyes flashing with murderous intent, "You haven't won yet! And you won't win!" My hands trembled with excitement and anger.

"LET'S GO, JADE! KICK HIS ASS! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!" Ed cheered, loudly. Way to be such a kid...

"En garde!" Nic cried, which caught me off guard for a fraction of a second. He moved forward in a lunge but backed off immediately. He seemed to be very well-versed in sword fighting. I guess it's no surprise, he is the Sword Alchemist.

"This isn't a fencing match!" I snapped, getting annoyed. _What the fuck is he doing?! God, I just wanna punch him!_

"I know that. Feinting isn't only a fencing technique. Especially, when your foe has a longer weapon." Nic held a dagger in his left hand, confusing me slightly. I hadn't seen that before.

I waited until he lunged at me again before attempting to jab him with the blunt end of the staff, which would have sent him staggering back a few steps and would have given me an opening to strike again. I'd learned that technique after sparring with the Elrics, the Colonel, Lt. Hawkeye, and my dad. But of course, I missed. I wasn't used to his fighting style. I felt like he was toying with me, which was getting me angry. This is bad in a fight. I had to calm down before Nic could gain the upper hand or caught onto my emotions. _Stay calm... stay calm!_

"Calm down, Jade. I wouldn't want this to be an easy fight." Nic said as his sword lengthened slightly.

I blushed angrily. It was like he was reading my thoughts like a book. "DON'T MESS WITH ME!" I screamed, throwing my weapon down. It hit the floor with a clang. I balled a fist and went to deck him in the mouth. My eyes burned with anger. I could only see red. My surroundings seemed to be nothing more than a blur. Rage filled my thoughts; I was ready to kill Nic.

Nic immediately shortened his long sword into a 3 daggers. He used the flat sides of 2 daggers to block my punch. The extra two daggers seemed superfluous... until I realized he could have easily killed me or hurt me badly back there. He immediately backed up towards the wall and used it as a defense.

I smiled. _Gotcha!_ I balled my right fist and pulled back. Just as I would have made contact with Nic's face, he rolled away. My fist hit the wall, shattering the stone. It created a huge crater within the wall. If I was a normal human, I would have most likely broken my hand instead of the stone. But because I'm a chimera, I obtained super human strength along with my wings. I cursed, angry that I'd missed him at such a short distance. I specialize in close-combat and apparently so does Nic. _Damn it! He's really getting on my nerves now!_

His legs reached out in a kick and knocked my legs out from under me.

I crashed to the ground with a loud thud. My head cracked against the cold, stone floor. _Son of a bitch!_ My vision blurred a bit, and I was definitely dizzy. _Not good! I can't see well!_ I lashed out with my feet, hoping to trip him with no avail. My vision cleared, but the back of my head still hurt. I could only hope it wasn't bleeding, yet I was glad I didn't hit it in just the right way. I'm lucky my vision had only blurred, because I could have easily just made myself blind. I rolled back up to my feet and did a few back hand springs away from him. As I landed the last flip I vaulted myself into the air and snapped my wings open. I propelled myself higher into the air, carefully distancing myself from Nic and the ceiling. I didn't need to smack my head on the ceiling.

"Ah, you finally grace us with the sight of your wings. They are so very beautiful. The military... they don't understand." he complimented.

I glared with pure hatred. I absolutely detested when someone brought up my wings in a conversation. It's like any other controversial, touchy subject. Unless I brought them up myself, I didn't ever want to talk about them to people. They made me a freak. That's what the military believed. I was sure of it. I didn't care if he seriously thought they were pretty. I still hated how people looked at them. How the military look at me, knowing what I am. How they avoid me like some rare and deadly disease. I was also afraid that if too many people saw my wings, I could be locked up and experimented on like a lab rat. I am a human being! Not a test animal! I don't want to live in a cage!

"SHUT UP!" I screamed again. I was extremely enraged, "DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"

Nic brought his hands to the floor and created 20 daggers or so. All of them appeared to be dull. He threw them at me, seemingly randomly... until one hit my left elbow and paralyzed my arm. _What the hell?! I... I can't feel my arm! _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I screeched.

"Don't worry, no permanent damage. After this fight, you'll be fine. I use special techniques." Nic said gently. He's fighting dirty... where'd he come up with this technique?

Lt. Colonel Hughes snarled, "She'd better not have permanent damage!" He was obviously aggravated, "Or you're dead, kid!" Hopefully he was just saying that to warn Nic. Though I wouldn't hold it to him.

"Dad! I'm alright!" I called, lying through my teeth, "I don't need you to fight my battles for me!" I was a little nervous that I couldn't use my arm. But I couldn't let this newbie show me up. I must remain calm and end this fight. I propelled myself towards Nic, like a bullet. I extended my left foot.

He jumped back and my foot hit the ground, creating a large crevice.

I back peddled a few steps, jumping back into the air. I clutched my paralyzed arm. I realized I was at a disadvantage. Not only had I never fought Nic's type of fighting style, my arm was completely useless. I was officially screwed. I'd have to switch to defense and hope I'd be okay until Nic started tiring out. Maybe then whatever he did to my arm would wear off. Unfortunately for me... Nic threw another of his daggers at me, one that actually connected. This time it hit my right elbow. _Sonofa ! Not again! Now I'm at a gigantic disadvantage. I can't perform any alchemy!_

"I know pressure points well enough, only so I can disable the enemy attacks. From there, sword fighting would take place... but in this circumstance... I have no idea how to get you out of the air without hitting a pressure point on your wings. Which would make you fall out of the air like a one winged plane. I promised not to hurt you. So I shall not. I believe this fight is over. Unless... you have more tricks up your sleeve, Jade." Nic rambled.

I let out a low pitch growl. _What tricks could I possibly have when I can't transmute a damn thing!? My arms are friggin' shot! _

Dad suddenly pulled his gun out of the holster and aimed at Nic. Nic continued, "I wouldn't try that Lt. Colonel Hughes, my reflexes are too quick for me to be able to control where I deflect that bullet. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Hughes, put your gun down. This is a one -on -one fight. I will not have you interfering." Colonel Mustang said, seemingly protective of Nic. That's unusual for him.

Dad glared at Nic, "This kid has completely put Jade at a disadvantage. He could use this chance to kill her."

"Roy, you don't need to protect me!" Nic whined. "I can handle this! You should know that! And Lt. Colonel, I'm surprised by your lack of trust!"

"It's called being a father, you _**jackass**_!" I retorted, "How would you feel if your daughter was in a fight and couldn't use either of her arms to protect herself?!" _Wait... what? He's calling Colonel Mustang, Roy, and the Colonel's not even getting a little bit angry? What is going on here?_ What happened to Nic's pompous persona, too? I stared wide eyed at the Sword and Flame Alchemists. I switched from each of them, analyzing them carefully. _Hey... if you look a little closer... is it just me or is there a little resemblance..? What the hell is going on?!_

"Colonel Mustang? What is he talking about?" Al asked, almost completely taking the words right out of my mouth.

"I'm... his older brother." Roy sighed.

"Woah... didn't see that coming..." I replied.

* * *

**A/N:  
Just like to add, my good friend AliceMarieSwan collabs in this one too!  
I love you, Nic! **


	2. Mini-Mustang

"Roy, did you really have to say that?! Oh, by the way Jade. If you ever want to resume this fight... go ahead and attack. My reflexes should help me out there... and that pompous attitude was a guise. I'm not really that stuck up! Roy said that in order to get someone agitated enough to fight me... I had to rehearse almost everything. That pompous attitude was what got under your nerves; me mistaking Al for Ed, which was on purpose, got under Ed's skin. Me flirting with you, Jade, you are actually very beautiful, but I'm nowhere near your league, got under your father's. Al... I didn't really have a way to make you agitated so I hoped you would volunteer if I didn't anger the others enough. If no one volunteered, Roy would have volunteered." Nic attempted to explain.

"Hell yeah, you're not in my league!" I yelled. How could a lying, ass like him ever be in my league?! I landed on the ground, folding my wings out of sight. I flipped Nic off. "Screw you, I'm outta here!" Just as I passed Nic, I could feel my arms again. I suppressed the urge to turn about-face and punch Nic's face in. I brushed past Mustang, who tried reaching for my arm.

I snapped, ripping my arm from his reach. "Fuck off!" I snarled. I stormed out of the room, but not before screaming, "This is all _**bullshit**_!" I tore down the hallway and outside into Central. If they needed me, they'd come find me. Not that I'd make it easy. I was so pissed. As I walked down the street I fixed my sweater, using my Alchemy. _Jerk... almost ruined my favorite sweater!_ I returned back home, where Mom, Hughes' wife Gracia, welcomed me with a slice of homemade apple pie. Like she knew I needed comfort food!

"Jade! You're home early!" Elicia cried with happiness, rushing to my lap.

I smiled. There was no way I could take my anger out on her. I lifted her into my lap. "Hey kiddo! I came home to play with you!" I half-lied. I came home to escape my hell-hole called work.

Elicia was like a little sister to me. I mean, I was part of the family now... well I was even before Elicia was born. She was only two. Her two dirty-blond pigtails wiggled around when she ran, which always made me laugh. She had her dad's emerald eyes, but her mom's looks.

I took a bite out of the apple pie. "Mmmm! Delicious as always, Mom!" I said, swallowing my mouthful. I loved Mom's cooking. A home cooked meal was nice to have after travelling with the boys all the time. I petted Alicia's hair, making her giggle.

Gracia smiled at me from the other end of the table. "Did something happen?" she asked, meeting my eyes. You could never fool a mom.

I sighed, "I met the newbie state alchemist..."

Elicia slid down to the floor, "What's his name?!"

I really didn't want to talk about him. I put on a fake smile, "Nic, his name is Nic."

I think Mom could tell I didn't want to talk about him. She turned to Elicia, "Elicia, why don't I let Jade take you to the park? You two can play there until Jade has to go back for work!"

I nodded. This would be the first place they'd look for me anyway. "Sure. Come on, Elicia. I'll help you with your shoes." At least I can spend some quality time with my baby sister. They wouldn't think to find me at the park.

Not long after we were at the park, I was pushing Elicia on the baby swings. Dad would kill me if she got hurt while I was around. She was laughing like crazy and I couldn't help but laugh too. Elicia was just too freakin' adorable. I then stopped pushing her.

Elicia complained, "Jade! You stopped!"

I shook my head. I apologized, "Uhh... sorry, Elicia..." I began to push her again, subconsciously. I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched. It was making me nervous. I wouldn't be as freaked if I was alone, but Elicia was with me. If there was danger, I'd have to flee as fast as I could. I searched around the park. No one was staring, at least not anyone that I could see. Then I noticed a figure standing not far off from us. A figure I recognized.

"Jade! Is that Elicia?" Ed called from across the park.

"Yeah..." I sighed. I relaxed my tensed muscles and lifted Elicia out of the swing.

Ed walked towards us with his cowlick bouncing up and down. "Do you want to talk?" Ed asked concerned. He knew I was still bothered by Nic. He knew me too well.

"No, and I can't talk because I have to take Elicia home." _There are so many things I want to talk to you about... but I don't have the courage to tell you._

"All right... I'll always be here for you though."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I know... see ya." I walked back home with Elicia on my back. I walked in and saw Dad sitting in his chair in the living room. I put Elicia down, who scampered off down the hall. I sat down on the steps and took off my boots. I threw them where I usually do by the door. I wasn't planning on leaving again. No matter how much I wanted to escape back out into town. I slipped into the living room silently.

"H-hi, Daddy!" I walked over and hugged him. Hopefully he forgot about me cussing out the Colonel...

"Jade..." he sounded serious. This meant I was in trouble. So in other words, nope, he hadn't forgotten. Goody for me.

"Yes...Daddy?" I squeaked. Oh... this is just craptastic!

"The Colonel is appalled with your behavior at the end of the fight. But he's willing to forgive and forget." He sighed, "And I expect more from you, young lady."

"That's the past... me and Elicia had fun at the park! We swung on the swings and slid on the slide! She had fun in the sandbox!" I attempted to change the subject. _Please take the Elicia bait!_

"Don't change the subject..." I flinched and silently cursed as he shot me an aggravated look.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Who now? I sighed and went to open the door. Colonel Mustang stood in the doorway unamused. _Does karma hate me or something?! I think it does..._

"May I come in, Feathered Alchemist?" He sighed when I didn't get out of the way immediately.

"Yes, sir..." I squeaked again and got out of the doorway. I really had no choice since he outranked me. And now I'm going to get chewed out again... well frick... Colonel Mustang came in the door and as I was attempting to close it another hand shot out to catch the door before it latched. _I should have known the brothers would be together!_

Nic walked in partially before thinking better of it. "May I come in as well? I understand if you don't want me to..." He sighed unhappily.

"No, you can't come in. Now leave," I shoved him back on the porch and slammed the door in his surprised face. Jade: 1, Nic: 0. I waited two seconds, letting out a huge sigh before reopening the door. "Get in here," I growled, rolling my eyes.

The younger Mustang sheepishly walked into our home and immediately stopped when he was in the living room. He seemed content to stand, leaning on the wall.

I strode past him and sat on one of the arms of the arm chair Dad was sitting on. I crossed my arms. Apparently I hadn't seen the last of two brothers for today. Just my luck.

"Jade, apologize to Roy," Dad scolded. His emerald eyes meant business.

I nervously laughed at the serious expression on his face. "I'm sorry, sir. I was out of line," I apologized, bowing my head in respect. I didn't really feel any guilt in what I had said to the Colonel, but I had to please Dad.

The Colonel grinned goofily, "I'm very happy that you apologized, but you didn't have to. I knew you were very infuriated by my brother." That was a load of bullcrap! He was clearly enjoying this. Colonel Mustang always enjoyed it when Edward and I had to kiss up to him.

Yeah, no kidding. I rolled my eyes. I take back my apology!

"I'm very sorry Jade..." Nic whispered, he seemed as if he actually meant it.

I ignored his apology. There was no reason he had to infuriate us all and waste time. They could have easily just told us who he was. But that was a Mustang for you. Never thinking of others, they always had to come first. I needed a way out of the room fast. I couldn't deal with two Mustangs in my household right now. I noticed Elicia and Mom were nowhere to be found. It was always like that when the military came around. They relatively would only show their faces when Ed, Al, and I were around. Most likely Elicia was in our room. I stood up and quickly shot for the stairs. No one tried to stop me, so I believed I was in the clear... for now.

Nic stared after me in surprise. He called, "I only did it 'cause Roy made me!"

I ignored his comment. He didn't have to do everything his brother said. Ed and I certainly didn't. I skipped every other step, and then slipped down the hallway.

Like I suspected Elicia was in her room, playing with a stuffed bear. She smiled widely as I walked in. I grinned back at her. I laid down on my bed and Elicia eagerly hopped on up. She curled up next to me and I began petting her hair, humming a lullaby. It didn't take long for her to drift asleep.

Mom crept in. "Is she asleep?" she whispered. Most likely it was nap time anyway. She probably would have put her to sleep, so I just eliminated the task.

I nodded, not wanting to wake her. "She just fell asleep," I replied.

She left the room, most likely to do other house work. I would have offered to help her, but if I moved, I could wake up Elicia. Which would mean I'd have to try and get her to fall back asleep. I smiled as she subconsciously snuggled closer to my body. I opened one of my wings and draped it over her body to keep her warm. I laid my head down on my pillow, slipping one arm around my sister's waist and tucked the other under my side. I closed my eyes, listening to Alicia's calm breathing.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice whispered as softly as possible to avoid waking anyone.

I opened my eyes to see Nic standing outside the room, leaning on the door frame. I frowned at him, annoyed that he was bothering me again. I wanted him nowhere near little Elicia. "She's sleeping," I hissed quietly, "So yes, you_** are**_ interrupting." _I thought I could get away with a nap..._

"Oh... sorry, I'll go then..." he mumbled. He turned to walk away.

I rolled my eyes again. "What do you want?" I sighed, closing my wing. I was really upset with this kid. He'd pretty much lied to us while he introduced himself. Lied to me. I was actually surprised Dad didn't come barging up the stairs. I secretly wished he would. Nic had flirted with me, and he kept calling me beautiful. You'd think I'd be happy that someone was calling me beautiful, but how would I know if he thought otherwise. Either way, I don't care. Sure I was being a little cold, but I was fed up with people lying to me. I'm tired of seeing Nic Mustang today.

"To apologize for tricking you and Roy has left..." he said.

"Well I'm really angry at you and your older brother right now, so I'd take a hint and leave me alone and get out of my house before I get my dad to escort you off the premises," I hissed again. I wasn't kidding around either.

Nic seemed to get the innuendo because he then made his way back down the stairs, but after he shot another glance at me over his shoulder. So long and good riddance!

Mom popped her head back in. "Was that...?" She looked confused and concerned.

I looked at her, "Yup, the new state alchemist, Nic Mustang. Also known as the Sword Alchemist."

"Mustang...? You mean...?"

I nodded. "Uh huh. That was Colonel Mustang's little brother. Wonder where the chestnut hair came from. Since Colonel Mustang has jet black hair." I mused out loud.

Mom sighed, "What's wrong with him?" There was seriously nothing you could hide from a mom...

I shrugged. I really didn't have an answer. "Huh... I guess we didn't have the best of introductions... and then it all kinda went downhill from there..." I slowly sat up, avoiding waking Elicia. I put my hands in my lap.

Mom took a seat next to me. She sighed again, "Did you even give him a chance to redeem himself?"

I frowned. _No... I hadn't._ I fiddled with my hands. I couldn't look at her directly. "No... I guess not. I think I was too upset."

"You just have to realize no one is perfect, Jade. You aren't perfect, I'm not perfect, and he's not perfect. There will be people that you won't get along with, but that shouldn't give you the right to treat them coldly. You don't like it how the military sometimes treats you. Give him another chance." she murmured, running her hands through my hair, soothing my stress.

I sighed, realizing she was right about everything. I had been putting myself higher than Nic. I'd been acting like I was perfect and made no mistakes. I realized just how mean I'd been. "Alright, Mom. I'll try to make nice with Nic..."

"That's my girl." Mom hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

I stood up and quietly shuffled out of the room. I stealthily crept down the stairs and sauntered into the living room.

Nic and Dad were surprised when I reentered the living room. As Nic had said, the Colonel had already left. I did a quick survey and noticed a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table. I quickly grabbed one and started munching. _God, I love Mom's cooking! And they're still warm!_

"Is it good?" Nic asked nervously. He wasn't looking at me... trying to avoid eye contact, I suppose. I wouldn't blame him for how I've been acting.

Dad answered for me. "Of course it is! My Gracia is the best cook!" Of course Dad would take this as a chance to brag about his family. He can't go a day without bragging about his family. Sometimes I wonder if he brags about me. Nic was still nervous and tentatively reached out to take a cookie.

"Don't be afraid. The cookies can't bite." Mom said as she came into the room to check up on me, I assume. Nic smiled and snickered a little to which I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. He grabbed a cookie and took a small nibble. His eyes opened wider as he tasted the home baked goodness of Mom's chocolate chip cookies.

"Wow!" Nic gasped in surprise. I giggled as quietly as possible. Nic looked up at me... _He couldn't have heard that..._ I looked down to the ground to break eye contact. _How has he been able to hear me?!_

"You like them? Eat as many as you'd like," Mom smiled. She disappeared back into the kitchen. But not before giving me a talk-to-him look.

I grabbed another, trying to keep myself from talking. I nearly shoved the whole cookie in my mouth, staring at the carpet.

Nic wolfed down his current cookie and grabbed another.

"What are you two doing? I thought you came down to talk with someone, Jade." Dad asked. Just great, he was onto me too. Is the whole world ganging up me?!

I swallowed my cookie. I nervously laughed. I couldn't look at his serious eyes. Dad is never this serious! "T -talk about what...?"

"Your wife is a very good cook, Lt. Colonel." Nic said. Oh, thank you! Changing the subject!

"Thank you... do you wanna see some pictures of my daughter, Elicia?! She's 2!"

I face palmed myself. I totally saw that coming. "Daaaaad!" I whined.

"Of course sir, I would love to." Nic grinned.

I looked at him shocked. My jaw dropped to the floor. No one ever wanted to have Dad shove pictures in their face. Is he kissing up to him?

Nic grinned as Dad showed him all the cute pictures of Elicia first.

"Oh! And here's one with Jade and Elicia playing at the park!" Dad beamed, pulling another picture out of his pocket.

_He wouldn't...!_ "NOOOOOO!" I screamed, jumping for the picture. Dad of course squirmed out of my reach. He started laughing at me who landed flat on the floor. He passed the picture to Nic. My face went completely pale. I was so embarrassed just thinking about the photo.

"What's so bad about a picture?" Nic asked. He had this sort of shocked look on his face when he saw the picture. He began laughing hysterically.

I blushed, beet red. "I -it's not funny! She surprised me!" I stammered, "And then Dad _**had**_ to get it on camera!" I recalled I was kneeling on the grass, feeding some of the ducks that always came around to the park. Then Elicia had shot out from nowhere and tackled me to the ground. Sure, I had been laughing, but I didn't want my picture being taken! I didn't know he'd taken it until I'd look up.

"It's just... compared to... how you looked... this afternoon..." Nic said between giggles.

I lurched up and clenched a fist, "What's that supposed to mean?!" I snarled. I whirled around, not facing them. I crossed my arms, pouting. I was so peeved that Dad showed that picture to him.

"You look cute when you're angry. And you look cuter compared to your anger this afternoon!" Nic smiled after recovering from the giggles.

I blushed even redder. "S shut it!" I stammered, whirling back around, "No one asked for your opinion!"

Dad growled, "Are you hitting on my daughter again?" He moved closer to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, sir. Just stating my opinion, sir." Nic said straight faced.

"Keep your opinions about my daughter to yourself..." he grumbled, only audible to me since I was standing right beside him. At least I thought it was...

"Of course, sir. I will do just that, sir." Nic saluted.

_How did he hear that? It's like he's got the room bugged or something! This is getting freaky!_ I recovered from blushing. "Dad? Did they need me back at Headquarters? Or are we done for the day?" I asked, "And you can take your hand off my shoulder... I'm okay..."

"We're done for the day. The Mustangs just wanted to spend more time talking with us. Thank you for coming, Nic. Tell Roy that too." Dad explained.

"Hey... umm. I think the boys and I are headed off to see a Dr. Tucker," I said, turning to Dad, "He lives here in Central, right?"

"Yes, but why are you kids visiting him?" he asked.

"Well Ed and Al are interested in bio -alchemy all of a sudden... so I guess they are going to ask if they can do some research there." I answered, "I think it's to help figure out how to return our bodies to normal..." I recalled what Colonel Mustang had told us about him. He'd created a talking chimera, like me. But it was more animal- like than human. And it only said one thing. "I want to die." _What could have bothered it so much to make it __**want**__ to die? Though being a chimera... it's pretty understandable... _Bio-alchemy created me. Could the military really be behind my transformation? I shuddered at that idea. I don't enjoy the fact that we'll be speaking with someone who specializes in the same alchemy that made me what I am.

"Um... I might be able to help you... but I understand if you don't want my help..." Nic stuttered.

I sighed, "You want to tag along... don't you...?"

"Heh heh... you caught me... I've never been out and about, really." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

I sighed again. I paused, not sure if Ed would like someone tangling themselves in our affairs. The search for the Philosophers' Stone is dangerous. And it's not like he would really understand our journey. "Well..."

"If you're worried that I'll find out about something... it's okay... I don't have to." Nic covered.

_Is he a mind reader or something?_ "N -no... fine, you can come along... on one condition!" I said a little too quickly.

"I'll do anything... even tell you my deepest secret!" He rejoiced.

"You have to promise to never lie to me ever again!" I warned, my eye flickering with distrust.

"I promise!" He agreed after debating for a tiny bit.

"Took you long enough!" I said, after waiting for his response.

"Thank you soooo much, Jade!" he said, rushing to give me a hug. He lifted me a little in the air.

"H hey!" I shrieked, "I just met you! _**Put! Me! Down!**_" I heard a click of a safety being unlocked.

Nic put me down as soon as he heard the click. I stepped clear away from Nic.

Dad had his gun pointed at Nic's temple. He. Did. Not. Look. Happy. His emerald eyes shone with rage.

"D Dad...p -put the gun down..." I stammered. I reached out to take the gun from him. I tried positioning myself between Nic and the barrel. He wouldn't shoot if I remained between them. I murmured, "Daddy... I'm okay... he didn't mean anything by it... just calm down..."

"Jade, step aside," Dad hissed.

"There's a thing called being over protective! I can handle myself!" I shot back, not budging, "YOU'RE TAKING THIS TOO FAR!"

"Jade, I don't want you to get hurt..." Nic said as he stepped out from behind me and walked to a position on the other side of the room. Dad's gun followed his movement.

I raised my voice a bit, "Nic! What are you doing! Are you crazy?!" I glared back at Dad, "Stop being so childish! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"No... I'm trying to keep you out of harm's way!" He yelled, obviously passionate about what was happening.

I tried to move forward, but Dad put out one of his arms, blocking me from Nic. "Let me go! Both of you knock it off! You're both being stupid!" I spat.

"Jade... if he thinks I should die... then I will take his punishment without regret. I know that as long as I have hope for something better after this life... I'll be fine, dead or not." Nic smiled concerned for me when he should be concerned about himself.

Somehow I wiggled my way around Dad's arm and stood between the two. I extended my arms out. I had hot tears of anger running down my cheeks. I looked at Dad, my eyes shining with bravery. "If you really want to kill him, you'll have to go through me first. And Nic, why should you die over something so stupid. So, Dad... what are you waiting for... if you really want to kill him... pull the trigger now. If you can."

Dad froze, looking at me with surprise. The gun in his hand seemed to lower.

I moved closer to Dad. I put my hand on his gun, watching his hands tremble. I wiggled my fingers between his and found the safety, which I locked. I saw that Dad's grip had loosened and I slowly slid the gun out of his hand. I backed up a few steps. I gently placed it on the coffee table. I sniffled, looked at my surrogate father. For once I felt like a little girl, one who didn't understand people and their actions.

Dad had this look. I couldn't really explain it. It was like he couldn't believe he'd almost shot Nic. Or the fact that I said that he had to shoot and kill me first before I would let Nic die. He saw my pained expression and faintly smiled. He opened his arms, showing me that he wasn't going to harm anyone.

I rushed into his arms, sobbing. I felt my legs trembling and Dad slowly knelt down on the floor. I dug my face into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're so stupid!" I whined, "Don't worry me like that!"

"Shhhh... shhh... you're okay... calm down... Daddy's here..." he soothed, hugging me, "I know, Jade... Daddy's an idiot..."


	3. Meet the Tuckers

**A/N:  
I've totally taken refuge in my dorm room. I'm not the sociable type. Well, yes and no.  
I'm shy unless I know you. Good thing is, I'm posting chapters for y'all...  
That's a good thing... right? Anyway... Enjoy the read!**

* * *

After my bawling session in Dad's arms... well, Nic ended up leaving so everyone could get some much needed sleep. I told him to come back in the morning and went upstairs to lay my bed thinking about everything. _Why did I protect Nic? We didn't even really talk about the fight... and still I feel like... I don't know... we had a connection or something._ I feel weird whenever he's near... like there's more to him than we know. _What could his "deepest secret" be?_ _Why did Nic not run away immediately when he heard Dad's gun click? Why was Nic so worried about me when it was his life in danger?_ I eventually fell asleep peacefully, still thinking about Nic.

Someone was shaking my body, "Hey! Get up!"

"Daaaad! 5 more minutes," I grumbled.

"Jade? What are you talking about..." the voice said.

My eyes snapped open. "ED!" I screamed, sitting up, "What are you doing in my room?!"

He looked at me confused. He sighed, shaking his head, "Did you seriously forget... we're going to see Dr. Tucker today... and we're going to be late..."

"OH MY GOD! I OVER SLEPT!" I shouted, "I HAVE TO GET DRESS-EDWARD! GET OUT!" I threw a pillow at his face, knocking him to the floor.

"Ow!" he protested, "There's no need to throw stuff at me!"

I tossed him out of my room by his jacket hood. "GET OUT!" I yelled, slamming the door. "...Girls... I will never understand them!" I heard Ed grumble. I punched my door and heard a yowl from Edward.

I quickly shot around my room, throwing on my sweater, knee socks, and blue jeans. I tore open the door and bolted to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and was busy untangling my horrendous bed head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow ow owowow!" I exclaimed, ripping some strands from my head. Thankfully, my hair settled down after a while. I sprinted to the stairs and slid down the banister. I landed on my feet with a soft thud.

"Jade... you know I don't like it when you slide down the banister..." Dad scolded, coming from the kitchen. He was holding a metal lunchbox, which was most likely my breakfast to -go.

"Sorry! You know I only do it when I'm in a rush!" I apologized, running into the kitchen. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Elicia!" I said, popping my head in.

"Have fun dear, and be respectful!" Mom said.

"Bye -bye!" Elicia giggled.

I slid across the carpet into the living room to find Ed and Al sitting on the couch.

"Are you finished?" Ed said, holding in laughter. He tossed me my boots, which I caught with my free hand.

I blushed and panted, "Y -yeah... I'm good..." I quickly slid them on, zipped them up, and tied the shoe laces. I opened my lunchbox and started eating my bacon, egg, and cheese bagel. Best meal to start the day! Way to go, Mom!

Then the doorbell rang and I ran to the door. I quickly wolfed down the rest of my breakfast before answering the door.

"Who would come over here so early?" I heard Ed ask.

"Sorry I'm late, Roy thought it was okay to go on a late night date with some random girl he met... but don't tell him I told you. Anyway, I'm here..." Nic explained. That would be like the Colonel. He's always going on date with girls.

"Who's at the...? What are _**you**_ doing here?!" Ed shouted, pointing as he saw Nic.

I nervously laughed, "I kinda... invited him along with us..."

"Jade! How could you be so..." Ed started.

"Hey! What did I say about calling me stupid! Did you forget what happened last time?!" I shouted. Last time I punched Ed in the face, causing him to have a black eye for a few weeks. I raised a fist which made Ed flinch and block his face.

"Hey, uh... if I'm causing problems I can leave... I don't have to come..." Nic muttered. "I don't want to cause any trouble..." He turned to walk back down the sidewalk.

"H hey! Get back here!" I called, "Ed's just being ridiculous." I grabbed Nic's sleeve, dragging him back inside. I pointed at the couch to the two boys. I ordered, "Sit! _**Now.**_"

Nic quickly sat down, not wanting to anger me further and give me a reason to hit him. Ed lingered next to me for minute before realizing he'd probably get kicked into next week if he didn't.

I walked back into the living room. I stood in front of all three boys. "Ok... we are _**all**_ gonna get along. Why? Because we are going to be travelling _**together**_. Why are we travelling? Edward and Alphonse know. But because Nic is a new addition, he wouldn't know why Ed and I joined the military and started our quest 3 years ago. So... do we want to tell Nic why we joined the military? He has a right to know." I said, pacing in front of them.

"It's alright, I don't need to know. Helping is what friends are for, isn't it?" Nic smiled. Inside, I'm certain he was curious.

I frowned, "Well, you can't help us unless you know what you're getting yourself into. We did something the military has no idea about. Only your brother and a couple of other officers know." I lowered my voice, "Not even my Dad knows..."

"Well, if you guys want to tell me what this is about then fine, in exchange I'll tell you all something even my brother doesn't know." Nic sighed.

I raised my eyebrows, but shook off the expression. "Ed... you wanna tell him...?"

"I think you should go first and tell him about yourself... and why you're a chimera," Edward sighed sadly, "That happened before we got into this mess."

"You don't need to say anything you don't want to." Nic sighed again.

I slid off my sweater. I let it softly drop to the floor. I stood there, with my white tank top.

"Really? We put slashes in your sweater for a reason..." Ed grumbled quietly.

I turned around, my back to the boys. I unfurled my wings, and bent them a little. That way, I wouldn't knock anything over. I said, "Nic? What kind of bird do you think I was transmuted with?" "I'd say a type of owl... and if I had to guess... a snowy owl?" Nic mused.

"Correct. My mother's favorite bird," I replied, somberly, "But why a snowy owl, why was I transmuted into a chimera, and who did this to me?" I still didn't face the boys.

"I'd guess someone close to your mother, someone who wanted to remember her not only by you... but her favorite bird as well." Nic frowned. "I wish this never happened to you... this is not something I would wish on anyone..."

"Yes... but most of the people who were close to my biological mother died when I was little. And my biological father died before I woke up, so it couldn't be him. I'm sure the military did this to me. It wouldn't surprise me. They were at my house when I woke up." I answered, stroking my left wing feathers absent-mindedly.

"I wouldn't blame the military just yet. Are you sure your father is dead? He's the only one who knew your mother's fascination with snowy owls... but I could always be wrong."

I whirled back around. Angrily, I shouted, "Of course he's dead! He wouldn't just abandon me! I was the last thing he had that reminded him of my mom! I was everything to him! We only had each other. The military was there, and he wasn't! They must have killed him! They must have transmuted me, and then killed my dad so he wouldn't squeal! And a lot of people knew my mom's fascination with owls! Ed said the military came to my house a lot, my dad was a state alchemist!"

"Snowy owls specifically? You know what... I'll just drop it... I have my own reason to hate the military." Nic said, concerned with my outburst.

I glared at him for his sudden accusation. I growled, "Ed said there were pictures of her. She had one where there was a snowy owl perched on her arm! And my father transmuted little sculptures of them! That's how people knew! They decorated our house!"

"I said I'm dropping it!" Nic said, raising his voice slightly. His face was angry as he watched me glare at him.

I grabbed my sweater off the floor. "Maybe you shouldn't come with us," I hissed, "You'll cause too many issues!" I closed my wings, making it look like I didn't have wings at all and slid my sweater back on. I had angry tears welling up in my eyes. I wasn't going to let Nic see me cry. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making me cry either. I stormed out of the house, slamming the door as hard as I could behind me. I saw Colonel Mustang was parked out by the curb and stomped to the car. With an agitated huff, I whipped open the passenger door and slammed it shut once I sat down.

"What happened now?" Mustang sighed, looking at my aggravated expression.

I ignored him as I buckled my seat belt. I saw Ed and Al walk out of the house, but stopped on the porch. I saw Ed's mouth moving, so he was arguing with somebody.

Nic walked out of the house, fuming. He ran the opposite way from the car. His legs carried him faster than anyone would have thought. Nic disappeared down an alley and then I could have sworn I spotted him flying.

"W wings?!" I cried, unbuckling and tearing down after Nic. I heard Ed shout something, but I was too far away to understand. My boots pounded on the pavement and I waited for a gust of wind before snapping my wings open and taking to the sky. I saw his figure in the sunlight, but he was pretty far ahead.

"NIIIIIC!" I called, hoping he'd stop. The sunlight blocked my vision.

He stopped and hovered in mid air. "What?" he asked.

I felt a sudden wind current which slammed me downwards a bit. "Crap!" I yelled, trying to regain altitude. I frantically flapped my wings, sending a shower of feathers back to the ground. I kept twisting around trying to find a way to stabilize my flying. I closed my eyes, realizing I was heading to the ground even with my protest of trying to stay in the air. I waited for my face to make contact with the cement pavement.

Suddenly, I felt like I wasn't falling anymore. I hadn't hit the ground... had I? I opened my eyes and saw Nic's face only a foot away.

I blushed. "Lemme go!" I said, attempting to get out of his arms. Nic flinched, narrowly avoiding getting a face full of feathers. "I it was just a down draft...! You... you're a...!"

"Yeah... like I said... I wouldn't wish it on anyone else." He sighed. He's a chimera like me! But instead, Nic has bat wings.

"I... thought... you didn't... mean it... like that..." I stuttered.

"Well, you were wrong." Nic sighed. He touched down on a nearby rooftop and then laid me down on the hard top. He sat down and his wings disappeared behind him.

I sat up and just stared at the sky to our left. How was I supposed to figure that's what he meant?! "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry?!" I exclaimed. I lowered my voice, "It's just... I didn't know... you don't see too many chimeras out in the open. I mean I've heard the military experiments on animals... but to experiment and combine humans?!"

"Yeah... once Roy left for the academy... I was fair game, plucked me right out of the front yard... they thought I didn't... have any alchemical ability... so they used me as... a guinea pig." Nic explained, pausing every once in a while.

"I guess when my real dad died; maybe that's when the military thought I was fair game. Since I was only 5... And I didn't have a mother or father to protect me. Seriously, what could a 5 year old do to protect herself? I don't even want to know what they would have done had I been older..." I said, shivering at the many thoughts that rushed through my mind.

"I had searched the military database for others... the only one I found was you... though the military wasn't sure how you were transmuted with the owl. We should go meet up with Roy, Ed, and Al... they'll start to worry soon..." Nic said, everything on his face said he felt sorry for me... when he should be sorry for himself.

I nodded and stood up. I took a running leap off the rooftop, free falling for about 2 seconds before reopening my wings and taking to the sky again. I flew away from the buildings and away from the air currents that could send me slamming into the pavement. I called back to Nic, "Hurry up!"

Nic ran and leaped catching an up draft as he unfurled his bat wings. His wings stroked through the air and he quickly caught up to me.

I looked over at him and smiled gently. _I finally know how he was able hear all those things he shouldn't have been able to hear._

Nic called over the wind. "Time to go down! We don't need the rest of them knowing I'm a chimera... yet."

"B but! They saw you... or at least Colonel Mustang might have seen you..." I stammered,

"And they'll find out soon enough... but I won't tell them. That is your decision..." "Don't worry; you're the only one who saw me. I made sure of that." Nic smiled.

I grinned in response. _He looks great when he smiles. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Damn it!_ "Watch it!" Nic said, snapping my attention as I almost slammed into a tall tree.

I swerved out of the way. I nervously laughed, "Whoops..." _Smoooooth... good job, Jade._

We flew to Dr. Tucker's street in silence. We landed four houses down his block, in an alley, that way no one would see us.

I saw the car was just pulling on the curb by a _**huge**_ house! I sprinted across the street, with Nic in tow. "Don't tell me that's Dr. Tucker's house! Holy crap!"

"I know, it's gigantic!" Ed said, waving from the porch.

Colonel Mustang was at the front door. He waited until Nic and I were standing with the Elrics before ringing the door bell.

I heard rustling coming from the bushes.

Ed must have too because he turned his head, "Huh?"

"AROOOF!" An enormous white dog tackled Ed to the ground, laying on Ed's back.

Nic and I tried desperately not to burst out laughing.

The door opened. "A Alexander! Bad dog!" a man's voice scolded.

A little girl squealed, "Oooh! Daddy, look! Lots of guests!"

The man sighed, "Nina, I told you to tie the dog up..."

I smiled at the little girl. Somehow, she reminded me of Elicia, though Nina looked as if she was at least 4 or 5. She had on blue overalls and long, ginger hair, which was tied in two braids. Her cornflower blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hi, Nina. I'm Nic. May we come in to talk with your daddy?" Nic said as he pet Alexander, who was still on top of Ed.

"Get off!" Ed yelled as Alexander got off him to sit by Nic's legs. Ed stood and dusted off his red trench coat. He walked into the house without waiting for Nina to say anything about whether they could go in or not.

Nic laughed at Ed's antics, but followed him into the house. He held one of Nina's hands and Alexander followed Nic closely, hoping for more attention.

I followed Nic into the house. Though, I kept a fair distance between me and Alexander. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind dogs, I just prefer small dogs. The Rockbells' dog Den is about as big as I can handle. I'm actually more of a rodent girl, like gerbils.

"I apologize for the mess..." the man said leaning over to pick up stray books, "Ever since my wife left, it's been missing a women's touch."

I snapped at him, "_**Excuse me**_...!?"

He straightened up, placing them on a corner table. "I'm sorry, that was sexist," he apologized.

I nodded. _Yeah, no kidding. Jerk. Your name just made the top of my shit list._

We sat down at a long table, though Nina had to go back outside to play with Alexander. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Shou Tucker. I'm the Sewing -Life Alchemist," Dr. Tucker said, linking his hands together.

"I'm Nic Mustang, the newest state alchemist. Otherwise known as the Sword Alchemist." Nic said.

"I'm Jade Hughes, the Feathered Alchemist. This is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his younger brother Alphonse Elric." I said pointing to everyone as I said their names.

"These kids are interested in Biological alchemy. So I told them you might be able to show them your research," the Colonel explained.

Tucker smiled, "Of course. I'd be glad to show them. But first..." he looked at us, "I want to see what's up your sleeves before you see what's up mine. It's equivalent exchange, is it not? Why are you kids so interested in Bio -alchemy?"

Colonel Mustang started, "Well... uhh... they..."

"Colonel," Edward intervened, "Dr. Tucker has a right to know..." Ed unbuckled his black jacket. His auto mail was shown since he now only had a black muscle shirt on. He sat there completely still.

"So that's why you're the Fullmetal Alchemist..." Tucker exclaimed.

I slid out my chair and slipped out of my seat. I backed up into an open spot, double checking to make sure I wouldn't knock anything over. I slowly unfurled my wings, and looked away from Tucker's face. I didn't want to see what he thought of me. He used the exact same alchemy that was used on me.

"Jade, you probably didn't have to do that." Nic said gently.

"Sword Alchemist... why are you here?" Dr. Tucker asked.

"Moral support." Nic answered.

"Who did this to you...?" Tucker asked. I could sense the interest in his voice rather than pity.

I choked back tears. I couldn't speak and I continued to look away. I coughed, struggling with my tightening throat. Nic was right, I shouldn't have done this. But I had to remain strong.

"She doesn't know." Nic replied stiffly. His gaze shifted to me and softened considerably. "Now if you would be so kind... we would enjoy seeing your Bio -alchemy."

"But first, the reason Jade doesn't remember things, the reason Al is in that suit of armor, and the reason I have prosthetic limbs is that we all transmuted my mother," Ed said.

"I see... losing your mother... it must have been hard," Tucker replied, sadly.

Colonel Mustang spoke up, "I've told my superiors that he had lost his limbs in the Civil War in the East. I have to ask you to keep quiet about their attempts at human transmutation. And we have no idea how Jade became a chimera... but most of the military do know of her... specialty..."

I rolled my eyes. _Way to word it, Colonel..._

Tucker nodded, "Yes... it'd be a shame if the military lost these bright individuals." He pulled out his chair, "Come with me."

He led us down to his study. It was filled with screeching and yowling chimeras. I couldn't even begin to discern what was mixed with what.

I closed my eyes and grabbed Ed's left hand. I squeezed it a bit, feeling nauseous as well as dizzy. I felt burning hot. I was quivering every few seconds. Nic followed us closely and was staring at Ed and my hands together. Al was walking behind Nic with Colonel Mustang. _Calm... stay calm... relax._

The yowling and screeching continued. My blood felt ice cold and I could feel my heart slamming against my ribcage. I wanted them to stop. I frantically wanted them to stop.

I dropped Ed's hand trying to muffle the sounds by covering my ears. "S-stop! Make them stop!" I shrieked, "Shut up, shut up, _**SHUT UP!"**_

Ed put his hand on my shoulder. He leaned close to me. "Shhh... you'll excite them even more," he soothed.

"Nic..?" Colonel Mustang asked as the back of Nic's jacket ruffled.

"Yes, Roy?" Nic asked in return.

"What's wrong with your back..?" Colonel Mustang asked in response.

"Nothing," Nic responded just a little too quickly. Apparently this scene was affecting him too.

"You know... you can tell me anything, Nic," Colonel Mustang said.

Alphonse squeaked, "Jade? Are you okay?"

"J -just get me out of here!" I whimpered, sliding into Ed's arms, "Now!" I hid my face against my best friend's chest.

Nic glared hotly at Ed but kept his emotions under control enough to not rage out of the area.

"Okay, let's go." Ed said as he led me out of the room, "Don't worry, Jade. I gotcha..."

Nic quickly came up to us to try to comfort me.

Ed snapped, "I've got her!" He shoved Nic away, as a sign of dominance. Ed was the alpha male in our group and Nic was testing his boundaries.

I listened to Ed's heartbeat, trying to ignore the echoing sounds of the chimeras' cries in my head. But I couldn't shut them out. I trembled, terrified at what those things were. I was like them. A freak of nature... that's what we were.

Nic raised his hands quickly as a way to concede to Ed. Nic shuddered but kept it under control. He turned away from Ed and I, sprinting outside of the room.

Tucker cleared his throat, confused and bewildered at the situation, "Ahem... anyway this is my file room."

I stood up straight. There were loads of bookcases, filled with books.

"Woah!" Ed gasped, walking up to the nearest bookcase, "This is incredible."

Tucker smiled, "Feel free to look around."

"I'll take this shelf!" Ed called.

Al nodded, "Then I'll take the shelves at the other end!"

I took the shelf across from Ed, grabbed a random book, and slid to the floor. I began reading immediately.

"Well, I'm going to get back to work. I'll see if I can get Nic to come back and I will send some men for you guys later." Colonel Mustang sighed, looking in the direction to where his brother stormed out.

We completely ignored him and continued reading.

Tucker laughed, "They have amazing abilities to focus. It's like they don't even realize we are here anymore."

"Nic!" Colonel Mustang called down the corridor, completely blowing off Dr. Tucker's comment.

"Go away!" Nic yelled. His voice was coming from the front porch.

The Colonel sighed, "Excuse me." He gave Tucker a pat on the shoulder then followed after his distressed sibling.

"Nic, come on. You wanted to help them. You can't just throw a fit because Feathered wanted Fullmetal to comfort her," the Colonel said, approaching his brother.

"Yeah, well. I have my own problems with that room of chimeras. She's not the only one who didn't feel very comfortable." Nic spat.

"Nic, what's wrong? You're not your usual self..." Colonel Mustang said, worried.

"You want to know what's wrong? You abandoned me!" Nic blew up, "You wouldn't know _**what**_ my usual self was!"

"Nic... I thought you understood. I didn't want to leave. But I was needed to serve the country!" Roy stammered, "I didn't abandon you! And I couldn't stay and ignore my superiors!"

"Well, when you left everything changed! Including me! These military scientists kidnapped me, took me to a lab, and I woke up like this!" Nic screamed, letting his wings free.

"Nic..? What..?" Roy stuttered, "What have they done to you...?!"

"They used me as a guinea pig! They transmuted me with a fuckin' bat!" Nic yelled.

Dr. Tucker, Ed, Al, and I ran out of the house. I was shocked that these scenes could affect him so much... but, then again, he could probably still hear the chimeras' cries. "Nic!" I yelled.

"You, Dr. Tucker, are a sick alchemist. Chimeras should be just as forbidden as human transmutation." Nic cursed. He ran out of the yard and turned down the sidewalk. He hid his wings before he reached where others could see him. He took off down the sidewalk and made a sharp turn into an alleyway. From there I could barely hear the beating of his wings as he took off into the air.

I stared after Nic in shock. I had never seen him blow up like this before. Well... I hardly know him too... but I can't believe that Nic could do something like that! Chewing out his brother and blowing off his friends! _What's gotten into him?! He was fine before we went into the room of chimeras... what happened in there that put him to the edge?_ All that happened was that we walked through... and well, I held Ed's hand for comfort and slid into his arms when I was scared. Were those what set him off? I wouldn't think he would care... unless... he was jealous?

"I'm so sorry everyone. I think that Nic will not be returning today." Colonel Mustang sighed.

"I'll go look for him. I think Ed and Al can look through all those books." I said as I launched myself into the air to chase after Nic.

The Colonel called, "Jade!"

"I'll be back soon!" I called back. Ed and Al were shocked to see me just take off after Nic. Which I couldn't guarantee since I had no idea if I could bring Nic back...

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" I screamed. Instead of stopping like he did earlier, he actually sped up. "NIC, PLEASE STOP!" I screamed over the wind. I flapped harder, picking up speed.

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO ED! YOU BOTH SEEM PRETTY COZY!" Nic yelled back freezing for a moment before continuing on his speed flight.

"You are jealous..." I whispered to myself.

"I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN YOUR HOPES UP! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT PLACE!" He screamed at me.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE YOU GO BACK! I JUST WANT TO TALK YOU!" I cried.

Nic froze in mid air. I almost flew straight into him. "Why? I'm not worth anything. Not compared to Ed." He whispered.

"Nic... you're my friend. I'm supposed to want to talk to you." I sighed, "And why do you feel you need to compare yourself to Edward?"

"Jade... you must have noticed by now..." Nic whispers.

"What? Noticed what? That you're jealous? You've _**that**_ pretty obvious!" I yelled, "How could I not notice?" I put my hands on my hips and glared.

Nic blushed and stuttered, "I -I w -wasn't t -trying t -to m -make it o -obvious!" He started to zip away again but I grabbed his leg before he could get anywhere.

"Don't even try! You're so _**stupid**_! Admitting you like someone and then trying to run away? What kind of guy are you?" I hissed, "That's not how it's gonna work."

"The shy, defensive one. The one who's afraid of what the girl he likes will do to him when she finds out. Or what she'll say, or what she'll see, or what she'll hear..." Nic sighed. He continued trying to escape but only succeeded in dragging me along with him.

"Nic, stop trying to run away!" I yelled at him, "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Why should I? When all you're going to do is tell me you don't like me that way, and then I'll end up getting depressed and running away anyways. I saw how cozy you were with Ed," Nic spat the name, "So why even bother coming after me? Ed makes you feel safe and that's what counts."

"Will you just shut up, already!?" I shouted, slapping him across the face. Nic fell silent.

"You have no idea _**what**_ I'm going to do until I _**actually**_ do it! So _**stop running away from me**_!"I cried. I placed my chin on my chest and started sniffling to keep the angry tears from flowing. The threat of waterworks made Nic freeze in place and eventually he turned around to lift my chin from my chest. He looked into my eyes searching for tears.

"Jade..." he said as soon as the tears started flowing. "Don't cry please. Please don't cry... please..."

I ripped my chin from him. "Don't touch me!" I snarled, "Maybe I felt safe with Edward because we've been through hell and back! He's seen me at my darkest hour! I've seen his mother die and his father leave! We committed human transmutation together! We've done everything _**together**_!" I stared at Nic, my fists balled, "You still don't understand _**anything**_ about me!" Sure, I had a slight crush on Edward, but he was still my best friend. I had my reasons for not wanting a boyfriend.

Nic looked at me, shocked.

"You think I don't give a damn about you!? Why would I waste my time coming after you if I didn't!?" I screamed at him, "I finally found someone who could understand my struggles. Ed has tried to understand how it feels like to be a chimera. He's tried to empathize my pain and suffering! Edward can't understand, but you can! You know what it's like to feel like a freak. The fear of the military coming and taking you to a lab and testing on you as if you were a lab rat!" I put my hands in my face and began sobbing, "You don't understand what it's like to not know who did this to you. At least you know who did it!"

"I barely know that! I was almost killed when they found out I was smart enough to come after them! I... I'm sorry, alright! You're right, I don't know exactly how you feel! But... I still feel as if you don't understand my pain! Do you know how it feels to be left behind by your brother and being kidnapped by scientists for the military? We're both in the same boat!" Nic whispered. "I -I also just thought you were doing this as a favor for my brother..."

"No! But you also don't know what it's like losing memories you have of your parents! My father... I don't know or remember very much about him... but I know... he'd never do anything to harm me!" I yelled, "The military took him away from me! And your brother didn't leave you! He planned on coming back once he was done with the academy, I'm sure! By the time he graduated, you were probably already gone! That wasn't his fault! Do you really think he would've allowed you to be stolen off the street?!"

"N -no..." Nic sniffed.

_Something I said affected him..._ "Exactly, so you better go back _**right now**_ and _**apologize**_ to your big brother! You two are all each other has!" I scolded, pointing in the direction of Tucker's house, "Or I swear to God, I will beat you to a bloody pulp and drag your ass back there myself!"

"I told you I'm not going back to the Tucker's. I don't want to anywhere near that place. I can still hear the chimeras in that horrible room!" Nic cried as he lowered his face so I wouldn't see the tears welling in his eyes.

I sighed, "You think I can't hear them just because I'm not a bat? Well you know what, suck it up! If you don't want to bear this tribulation, then don't bother coming with me and the Elrics. Because there _**will**_ be worse sights than this," I warned, before turning around and began to fly back to the Tucker's, leaving Nic floating stationary, "Trust me, I've already seen a fair amount of hell so far on this journey!"

"I'm coming," he whispered as he took off to catch up to me. He was still hiding his face from me. "Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for talking to me."

I shrugged, "Yeah, no problem. You just needed to be set straight. I mean we're looking for the... never mind..."

"Huh? Oh, whatever... you'll tell me when you guys want to tell me..." He smiled, turning back to face me. I could see the trails the tears had made.

"The Philosopher's Stone... that's what we're searching for... we thought we found one in Loir. But it was a phony. A false prophet, who claimed to be an emissary of God, was using it to trick the town's people with his 'miracles.' Turns out he was using his fake stone to amplify his alchemy. I don't know what happened to him, though Ed, Al, and I put a stop to his brain washing. He told the towns people he could raise the dead." I paused, "But... life only flows in one direction..."

"Yes... towards the inevitable..." Nic sighed. "I wish there was a way to undo what has been done to me... but I've grown too used to it. Now... if I were to lose it, I'd be lost. Now, that I've realized that all I want is to show the world what I can do. And cause some pain and misery for those who did this to me."

"Revenge is a dark path, Nic... is it such a good idea? If you're not careful, you could destroy yourself in the process. Or lose what truly matters to you in this world. Like your brother," I stated, "Or anyone else you love."

"All I want to do is show them I wasn't a mistake. That I'm worth something. That's enough pain and misery for me." Nic said.

I sighed, "I just want people to know I'm still human. How old were you when they did this to you? I mean, how could he have not known? He was in the military... how could they have hidden that from him? Actually, it's quite easy when you think about it." I shrugged, "Edward said I had only turned 5 about 2 weeks prior to becoming... this. Well... the me I am today."

"I think I was about 7," Nic said, unsure.

"How old was your brother when he left? I know he's like 29 now..." I mused.

"I think he was 18 when he left for the military academy," Nic said.

"He must have been 23 when he got called in for the Ishvalan Rebellion," I stated, "And you were only 6 when he left... but you still loved your big brother, huh?"

"Yeah... I still loved him." Nic reminisced.

I smiled, "I was only about two... when I lost my mom. Ed won't tell me how she died. He says it was too hard for me to bear when I still had my memories. I'm kinda curious... but I also don't want to know and relive the pain. Though I may have to... once our bodies are returned to normal. I think I'll manage."

"I don't think... never mind. I don't want to kill your hope." Nic sighed. He looked down to see the car still at the house. He landed in front of Colonel Mustang.

"Roy, I'm so sorry!" Nic said as he landed. The younger sibling bowed respectively.

I landed beside him, though I kept walking back into the house. I knew this was a moment the brothers needed to settle between themselves. I strode back down to Tucker's lab, scurried through the room with all the chimeras, and into the library. I saw Ed was surrounded by piles and piles of books. I laughed as I tip toed towards Ed.

"Ed?" I called quietly, standing in front of him, "Edward?"

He didn't respond. I knew I'd have to resort to a nickname... I grinned, evilly. "Paging Dr. Midget. I repeat, paging Dr. Midget," I giggled, barely holding in my laughter.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A MIDGET!" Ed screamed, lurching up. "Ack!" he cried, tripping on a pile of books. He fell on top of me, sending us both crashing to the floor.

"Roy! I'm so sorry! I just didn't think! You couldn't have known!" Nic cried.

"How could you have hidden this from me! You could have told me before when we were reunited!" Colonel Mustang yelled back, obviously angered.

CRASH!

Both brothers cried in unison, "What the hell?!" They both started to make their way to where the others were.

"Ow... my head..." I opened my eyes to find Ed's gold eyes staring into my blue ones. His face was nearly inches from my own. Ed had his hands holding my arms to the floor, to keep his balance and not topple completely onto me. Both of our faces were red in embarrassment. It was also awkward since I was taller than him. I hoped and prayed that Edward couldn't hear my heart. _This isn't going to end well..._

As if on cue, the two Mustang brothers crashed in. Nic stared in utter shock at the scene. He strode to the bookcase that was farthest from our unfortunate scene and delved into the closest book. It was on the chimeras.

"Nic! You found something!" Al congratulated, hitting Nic on the back. Nic lost all the air in his lungs and handed the book to Al. Al kind of was giggling at the sight of his brother.

"You read it, I'll keep looking," Nic gasped, trying to catch his breath. I looked over at Nic closely to see his reaction to what had happened. Nic's face was red in embarrassment, and anger I suppose, and he was focusing on his newest book trying to keep Ed and my position out of his head.

"Ed, can you get off?" I asked gently and softly trying to avoid bringing Nic's attention back to us, "P people are getting the wrong idea..."

"Fullmetal! Get off Feathered, now!" Colonel Mustang ordered. Ed stood up as quickly as possible and I did as well. "If you two want to get _**cozy**_, do it on your _**own**_ time," Colonel Mustang yelled.

I blushed again, ashamed at the thought that was involuntary shoved into my brain. "It's not like we were making out..." I mumbled quietly, "Or... never mind..."

Nic frowned and attempted to focus back on reading but every once in a while his eyes shifted to me or Ed. Nic glared at Ed, but was just concerned for me.

Colonel Mustang fumed, "You said you wanted to come here to _**research**_! Not fool around with each other!"

"I tripped! I just happened to fall on Jade!" Ed shot back, "And we weren't 'fooling' around!"

I sighed, as the two began arguing. Every day was a boxing match with these two. They're two brats, who want the other to do it their way. Hawkeye certainly had her hands full baby sitting the Colonel. I had my own handling Edward. "Colonel... you should get back to Central... you said you had work..." I interrupted.

He groaned, "Yes. Now focus on your _**work**_ and _**not**_ each other!" The Colonel stormed out, closing the door behind him.

"'Now focus on your work and not each other!'" I mocked, rolling my eyes. I sighed and picked up the book I had dropped on the floor when I had taken off after Nic. I sat down in a corner and began reading. I completely fell into the book.

GONG! GONG! GONG!

"Ah! I completely lost the track of time!" I exclaimed. I saw Ed still reading his mountain of books. I called, "Hey! Edward, it's almost time to go!"

He looked up and put his book down. He groaned, "Uh oh! I didn't realize the time either..." Ed rolled his neck and rotated his shoulders.

"Where are Alphonse and Nic?" I asked, noticing they were nowhere to be seen.

"Al? Alphonse?!" Ed yelled, "Where did you go?"

I called, "Nic?" No response from either boys, "Where did they go?! They didn't leave without us, did they?"

As Ed and I rounded the corner of the first set of bookshelves, a shadow caught my attention.

"AROOF!" Alexander jumped out, tackling Ed to the ground again.

I jumped back, avoiding being knocked to the floor. I laughed because Ed was lying down, his stomach to the floor. "Alexander: 2, Ed: 0!" I cracked a joke.

Al and Nic poked their heads around the shelves. Little Nina was riding on top of Alphonse's shoulders. I hadn't seen her creep in.

"Alexander! Please get off Ed. Ed's a friend!" Nic exclaimed. Alexander stood and trotted over to where Nic and Al were standing. He sat down and gave a short, friendly bark.

"Nic... it's called playing... Alexander's tail was wagging..." I chuckled at Alexander's sudden obedience. I bend down and ruffled Alexander's ears, "Isn't that right, boy?"

"I know... but I don't want Ed to blow up on him!" Nic laughed as he petted Alexander.

"Oh, hey big brother," Al said, nonchalantly. Nina was still on his shoulders.

Ed yelled, obviously pissed, "What do you mean, '_**hey big brother**_'?! You're supposed to be looking through the data, not _**baby sitting**_!"

Al looked guilty, "Wellll... Nina wanted me to play with her... and then Nic..."

"We're not baby sitting! We're spending time getting to know one of our hosts!" Nic said.

Ed growled, "Why you...!" He was interrupted by Alexander licking his face.

I burst out laughing. I clutched my stomach, cackling, "Oh my _**God**_, it hurts! I... I can't... _**BREATHE!" **_Nic tried his hardest to not laugh, but failed miserably. Alphonse joined in too.

"Big brother! Alexander wants you to play with him too!" Nina giggled from Al's shoulders. Her long, ginger, braided ponytails wiggled when she spoke.

I laughed, "Ah ha haha haha ha! He... he wants you to play with him!" I had tears blur my vision, I was laughing so hard. I wiped my eyes, still giggling.

Edward pushed away Alexander and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the slobber off his face. "Hmph! You've got a lot of nerve asking me to play with you, dog!" He grumbled, "They say catching a mere rabbit takes every bit of a lion's strength..." Ed lurched up to his feet and started running after Alexander. He shouted like a banshee, "JUST TRY AND SIT ON ME AGAIN, YOU CANINE FIEND! I, EDWARD ELRIC, WILL FIGHT YOU WITH MY ENTIRE BODY AND SOUL!"

We all started laughing as the two ran around the room. Insert the Benny Hill theme here please. But seriously, it was pretty funny.

Alexander tackled Ed again at the door, just as Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc entered.

"I can't... believe... you just... did that... Alexander! Good dog!" Nic laughed. He continued to pet Alexander. Alexander rolled on his belly and Nic rubbed there too.

"Nicky! Alexander likes you!" Nina giggled.

"Thanks, Nina! I like Alexander too!" Nic continued laughing.

"Alexander, don't..!" I started, but it was too late. Alexander sat up and licked Nic's face. "Too late..." Nic was laughing afterward, so I don't think he minded that much.

"Hey, I'm here to pick you up... uhh... mind if I ask what you guys are doing?" Havoc asked, a cigarette bouncing up and down in his mouth.

"Taking a break... from research...?" I laughed, nervously.

"Playing with Alexander!" Nina shouted.

Tucker ignored his daughter's comment, "Did you kids find anything useful?"

We all hung our heads in shame and disappointment. In other words...no, not really.

Tucker smiled, "You can come back tomorrow."

Nina's face lit up. "Are you gonna come back tomorrow?!" she asked, excitedly.

How could I say no to her face? I smiled, "Of course we will! And I'll be sure to play with you and Alexander, how's that sound?" I bent to my knees so I'd be face-to face with her. I felt I was talking Elicia.

We all filed out of Tucker's file room.

Havoc stopped Tucker when we got to his front steps. "Oh, I have a message from the Colonel, Mr. Tucker. He said 'Please, don't forget the assessment date is coming up.'"

Tucker's happy expression turned cold. "Yes, I know..." With that he shut the door. His sudden change bothered me, but I didn't really think much of it.

I sighed, really tired. I jumped on Ed, who was the closest to me. "I'm tired! Carry me!" I ordered, chuckling.

Ed laughed and lifted me onto his back, "You're such a handful!"

"You're one to talk, Automail Boy!" I retorted, joking of course, "You're the one always finding new ways to break your auto mail!" I put my head on his shoulder, tired of holding it up.

"See you guys tomorrow. I'll meet you all here, alright?" Nic smiled, talking through his teeth. "You know... you're welcome at my house. I mean, there's room for everyone..." I said, lifting my head off Ed's shoulder. I smiled at him, "Mom and Dad would be thrilled to have you guys. We'd have a feast!" Yes, I was trying to bait him with food.

"I'm not so sure your dad would be so happy about it," Nic smiled genuinely. "I'd talk with your parents before inviting people over. I would enjoy food, though."

"Then it's settled! You're coming!" I said.

Nic laughed and just nodded.

We stopped in front of the car and I slid to the ground. I sat between Ed and Al. Nic moved to the passenger side.

"Everybody set?" Havoc asked, making sure we'd all buckled up.

"Yep!" We chimed.

Havoc then started driving us back to the Hughes'.

I yawned and leaned my head on Ed's left shoulder. Better than leaning my face against cold metal. My eyes felt heavy so I closed them. I guess I'd then fallen asleep.

"Jade? Jade, honey? Time to wake up," a voice called gently. Dad's voice.

I opened my eyes a little to see that I was still in the car, and the boys were chattering about outside. I held out my arms, groggily. "Mhmm... Daddy... carry me..." I yawned, still trying to wake up. Dad laughed quietly and lifted me into his arms. He nodded to Havoc, who saluted quickly, then drove off.

"Come on, let's get inside. It's getting dark. Gracia made a wonderful dinner tonight," Dad said quietly, as to not disturb me.

Nic moved forward to the door and opened it gently. He held the door for Dad and me. "Here," Nic motioned for Dad to go through the open door.

Dad nodded and strode through. The Elrics followed him and sat down at the dinner table. Dad shook me awake a little. "It's time to eat, sweetie," he cooed, all fatherly- like.

"M'kay..." I yawned as he placed me on the floor. I slipped off my boots as Dad sat at the table. I threw them by the front door and quickly sat down next to Dad. There was an empty seat across from me, since Ed sat down next to my chair and Al sat across from his brother. Elicia sat at the head of the table, so Mom could easily give her bits and pieces of her food.

Nic started to walk to the table but remembered he should take off his shoes and did so. He walked to the empty seat across from me and sat down. "Thank you for allowing me to eat this meal with you," He said to Mom and Dad.

I beamed at Dad. "Smells great, Mom!" I complimented.

We began eating and joking around. I was glad to see Nic and Dad getting along. Though it could also be because Nic wasn't 'flirting' with me either...

"Thank you again, Gracia and Lt. Colonel Hughes. If you ever want me to come over to play with Elicia, I would be glad too. Elicia is a very nice girl." Nic said.

Dad kind of frowned.

_Uh oh... tension!_ "Dad!" I said, drawing his attention away from Nic, "Mr. Tucker has a little girl named Nina! She's super adorable, just like Elicia!"

"I'm sorry if I upset you Lt. Colonel. I'll just keep my mouth shut," Nic smiled, before locking his mouth and throwing away the key.

I stuffed a huge piece of bread in my mouth in embarrassment. _Ahem... heh heh heh... crap._ I swallowed my mouthful. I noticed that I was finished with my plate, so I went into the kitchen to put my plate into the sink. I rounded the kitchen and almost smacked directly into Nic. "Holy...!" I shrieked, jumping back, my socks slipping on the floor. I felt myself falling. _I hate... gravity!_

Nic caught me, set me up right, and steadied me quickly before letting go.

I blushed quickly, nodded a quick thanks, and then bolted up to my room. I slammed the door shut, almost knocking some pictures down. I sighed in embarrassment and grabbed my acoustic guitar. I sat on the carpet and tuned my guitar carefully. I hadn't been home to play it in a while. So I had no idea if Elicia had been messing with it or not. She probably hadn't, but no harm in checking the tune. I started strumming. I hummed along to the chords.

There was a knock at my door. I sighed. Most likely it was Dad to check and see if I was crying or not. "Come in..." I called through the door.

The door opened and Nic was standing in the doorframe. He waved, keeping his promise to my Dad.

I sighed, "You know you can talk... right?" I started restrumming. I strummed a song that was simple enough for me to not look at my strings. I hummed the tune as Nic sat beside me on the floor.

"So... what's up? Did you need to talk with me?" I asked, still playing, "As you can see, I am quite fine. The only thing broken is my pride," I laughed, "And a bit of my life is broken off. But no need to dwell on that mess right now. All the family I need is right here in this house."

Nic smiled and used sign language.

"Jeez, you can talk! Dad isn't here!" I laughed and lightly pushed him. I had no clue how to understand sign language. I can't even speak any other language.

Nic used sign language again.

"I can't understand you!" I exclaimed, throwing one of Elicia's stuffed animals at him. It just bounced off him, no harm done.

He sighed. He picked up a piece of paper and wrote, "Your dad will kill me if I talk and break my promise!"

I grabbed the piece of paper and ripped it in two. "That's what I think of that promise. Now talk! Or I'll hit you!" I warned. I held up a fist to show I wasn't kidding.

He grabbed another piece of paper and wrote, "Your _**DAD**_ will _**KILL**_ me!

"JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU _**DO NOT**_ SPEAK WITHIN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS, _**I**_ AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled, grabbing his shirt collar.

"Alright! I'm talking!" He whispered.

"Thank you! That's all I ask," I retorted. I let go of his collar making him fall back. I strummed my chords and scales. I placed my guitar on its stand and sat by the TV. I clicked the on button and flipped to a random channel. It was a news broadcast. It was talking about the newest Fuhrer, King Bradley. I frowned a bit. Something about his polite and laid back appearance made me feel a little, how do you say... weird. He made me very nervous.

Then another knock came to the door.

"Jade? You alright?" Dad's voice.

"Crap! If he sees you in here, he's going to flip!" I exclaimed quietly, dragging Nic to my closet. I shoved him in. "Stay there and be silent!" I hissed and quickly shut the door in his face.

"C come in, Dad!" I called, once I sat down on my floor, holding my guitar as though Nic had never been there. _Now, let's see if this works..._

The door opened a bit and Dad peeked his head in. "You ran upstairs so fast I thought something had happened. Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concerned.

I lied through my teeth, "Y -yeah! I'm ok! I just uhh... forgot something. Uhh... you should go talk with the Elrics. You never see them anymore!"

Dad sighed, "You're hiding something..."

I was found out. "Me? Hiding something? Ha ha ha! That's a good one, Dad!"

"Jade...? Are you sure you're ok?"

I sighed, "I'm still a little shaken up with seeing all those chimeras in Dr. Tucker's lab... that's all. Even though there was one in Lior. I... I guess it's because I feel a little different compared to all of them. I mean I look more human than anything. But these were animals mixed with other animals... it's a lot to take in when you're like those creatures."

Dad ruffled the hair on top of my head. "You're nothing like Mr. Tucker's creatures. You're perfect the way you are. Your mother, your sister, and I love you for who you are. Just remember that, kiddo," he soothed before walking out.

I sat there, watching the door. _Dad says I'm not like those creatures... but could he just have been sugar -coating the truth?_ Then I realized something. "Crap! Nic!" I shot up to my closet and ripped open the door.

Nic got up and walked out of the closet. He grabbed the guitar and sat on my floor. He strummed a chord. He kept strumming and figured out the chords to a song he's heard before. "I love this song..." he said as he continued strumming the chords.


	4. The Choices We Make

It was late at night, and I couldn't fall asleep. Something was keeping me awake. Anxiety? Nervousness? Confusion? I don't know. I crept down the hall and into the guys' room. I noticed Al was still awake, no surprise there since he didn't need to sleep. I put a finger to my lip in a way to say, "Shh!"

Nic was on the bed farthest from the window. Al sat between the two beds, mostly leaning on the back wall. Ed was fast asleep next to the open window. I could feel the cold, night breeze from where I was standing.

I felt conflicted. Like some part of me wanted to lie next to Nic. The other part wanted me to lay with Ed. I just stood there, unable to choose. I stepped towards Ed, only to take the step back. Then I took a step towards Nic, only to recoil the same way.

Al watched me as I struggled with my heart. I couldn't decide. My heart was pulling me in two separate directions.

Finally, I made my choice. I stepped towards Ed. I knew that it would protect Nic's life if I laid with Ed. In my heart, I still had feelings for him, my best friend. He was the only guy I could possible depend on for anything other than my dad. "Ed?" I whispered, "You awake?"

Ed turned to face me. His eyes sleepily opened. He mumbled, "Mhmm... what's wrong?"

I squeaked quietly, "I... I can't sleep."

He sighed and pulled open his blankets, "Come on..." This wasn't new for him. When I first became a chimera, I constantly woke up from nightmares. The only way I wouldn't have them is to have slept next to Ed.

I nodded gratefully and slipped inside. I curled up next to him and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his left arm across my waist, making me blush faintly. His body was warm, minus his automail, which was freezing against my skin. I closed my eyes, listening to Ed's soft and smooth heartbeat. It didn't take long for me to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I heard the birds chirping away, telling us to get up. I ignored them and kept my eyes shut. I snuggled a little closer to Ed, trying to stay warm.

"Good morning, Al," Nic grumbled as he awoke from his sleep. As soon as he was awake enough, his aura hardened. I knew he'd seen us, I could sense he was upset. He stood and walked toward the exit of the room quickly and quietly.

His quiet footsteps seeped into my unconsciousness just enough to stir my sleepiness. "Hmm...?" I asked quietly. I blinked my eyes to settle my vision.

"Go back to sleep..." Nic whispered before he left the room.

I lifted my head off Ed's chest. "Nic..." I quietly called. I realized then I'd messed up. Big time. I looked at Al who shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what I should do either.

"I screwed up... now he's never going to talk to me..." I sighed, honestly upset and fed up with the constant boy drama in my life. I'm living in my own soap opera, I'd call it The Dumb and the Alchemist. _Men... can't live with 'em... can't live without 'em! Jeez!_ I rolled out of bed and crept back to mine and Elicia's room. I opened the door and saw Elicia was still fast asleep in her bed. Good. I could be in and out in a flash. I quickly grabbed my pile of clothes that I prepared the night before and made my way down to the bathroom.

I noticed the door was shut. I didn't know who was up other than Nic. I knocked with my free hand. The water was running, so I had no idea if they heard me.

"J-Jade? Is that you?" Nic's voice called from behind the door, and I heard him sniffle before turning off the water.

"Nic?" I asked, pressing my ear to the door, "Are you crying?"

"N-No. Just washing my hands."

I turned the knob, the door wasn't locked. I opened the door and found Nic, splashing water on his face, but his eyes were a little red and puffy. He had been crying. I approached him, unsure if he wanted me there, "Nic?"

"Yeah, Jade? What do you want?" He said gently, before sticking his face in a towel to dry it off.

"You were crying..." I started, reaching out to put my hand on his arm.

"Yeah? So why would you care? Other than because we're friends. I've heard that reason before," Nic said still trying to be gentle, but hard. He didn't shake my hand off, but he did move so he could put the towel back.

I recoiled a bit. "I know... you saw us... but..."

"It was sort of hard _**not**_ to see you," Nic explained. His dry and totally true comment stung like a slap to the face. I realized what a bitch I was for playing with him... even if I wasn't trying to.

I blushed and bit down my lip. I could taste a little bit of iron, so I had apparently pierced it. I fell silent. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. My bangs hung in my face, I couldn't look him dead in the eye.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. If he's who you choose, I'll learn to live with it. Just don't hurt yourself," he whispered. He brushed his hand against my cheek before turning to leave.

After he shut the door, I swayed over to the door and locked it. My legs trembled, turning to jelly. I slipped to the floor and started sobbing. I put my hands to my face and just cried. I couldn't choose between them. It felt wrong to. And I knew it was wrong to lead them both on. But I couldn't choose. Ed was a link to my past, while Nic held some part of my future. Do I rather look back on the past or look to the future? I didn't know. I couldn't know, since I didn't know what my past was like, or what my future could hold. I knelt there on the cold floor, crying away. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, so I was glad I decided to lock the door. A cry-baby alchemist... that's what I was. I was also a horrible person, for leading on two of the most important guys in my life.

"Jade, I don't like it when you cry... please stop crying. Everything will be okay. No matter who you choose, we'll both continue to love you," Nic said as gently as possible from the other side of the door.

I removed my hands from my face. "Stop lying to me, you'd give up your life if I didn't choose you!" I cried, loudly.

"Never! I know that would hurt you! Whether or not you choose me, I know you'll still care for me! I would never purposefully die when I know that it would cause you pain! I care about you way too much to do that!" Nic exclaimed, "Anyways, I'm not allowed to lie to you, remember?!"

"I just don't know! I don't know who to choose! I've always had some feelings for Ed... ever since we were little! But I don't know! I... I'm not sure... how I feel anymore! Because when I met you... something clicked inside me... I can't describe it! I'm not just hurting you guys, I'm hurting myself... I can't do this anymore! I'm driving myself insane! I can't say my feelings for anyone... or they'll be taken from me!" I wailed.

"You don't have to say anything to me. I know you care for Ed. I know I'm your friend. I know this isn't just hurting us. I know that I'm not the one you need. I'll make the decision for you if you need me to..." Nic said through the door, gentle as ever.

I swayed to my feet, my sight blinded by my tears. I unlocked the door and swung it open. I jumped into Nic's arms, sobbing hysterically. I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. My body trembled every other 5 seconds.

Nic reacted reflexively and put his arms around me. His hand petted my head soothingly. "Shh, everything will be alright..." he chanted in my ear.

I sniffled and looked at Nic's face, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "N-Nic?" I hiccupped.

"Yeah?" he asked. His cheeks were a little flushed. He brushed away my tears and smiled.

"I... I think I know who I choose..." I squeaked.

"Who?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly. Nic sounded like he was reluctant to hear my answer.

I smiled faintly. I gripped one of his hands. I opened my mouth, "I choose... you, Nic..."

"Y-You do?" He gasped, shocked.

I giggled, some more tears dripping down my face. I nodded. "Yeah... you..."

"Jade, are you sure?" he asked, "I mean, I'm not mad you chose me, in fact I'm very happy. I just want to be sure you're sure that you've made the right choice. I don't want you to realize down the road that you made the wrong choice."

I nodded again. "Because I know you'll love me. I've had my suspicions that Ed has a thing for Winry anyway... so, I'm glad I didn't break my heart chasing after him. Only to be tossed away like a used rag," I explained.

"Thank you, Jade," he said, before whispering, "I love you."

I smiled, "I know you do." I let go of his hand. I wiped my eyes dry. I sighed, "Now how are we gonna explain this to Dad?"

"How about you explain it? He'd probably kill me..." Nic laughed.

I replied, "Good point. Well... I think he's still asleep, so I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick..." I turned away from Nic to walk back to the bathroom.

"I'll go hide from your Dad," he called through the door.

I laughed and ran the water. I began taking my clothes off. I frowned, knowing I was going to have to get my wings wet. I stepped in the shower and let the warm water soothe my body. I kept my wings close together, so I could maneuver in the shower. This made it easier for them to get soaked. Great. I felt a little claustrophobic, but swallowed the feeling. I washed my hair and shut off the water. Dad didn't need a high water bill... and I certainly did not want be the one giving it to him. I grabbed a towel and tightly wrapped it around myself and took another and wrapped my hair in it. I dried myself off and quickly got dressed. Though I had to keep my sweater off so it wouldn't get wet since my wings were still damp. I shook them in an attempt to dry them. I brushed my sopping wet hair, then sprinted out of the bathroom.

I came back into my room to find Mom holding Elicia, who I assumed had just woken up. I smiled and shuffled over to them. "Morning, Mom! Morning, Elicia!"

Mom smiled, "Good morning, dear!"

Elicia yawned, "Morning, big sister."

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. I turned to Mom. "Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"Downstairs with the Elrics. Did you see Nic around anywhere?" she said, "He seems to have disappeared."

"Uhh... no..." I said, "He's got to be somewhere in the house..."

"Jade... I think you've seen him..." Mom said, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed. Is there nothing you can hide from a mom?! "I... I haven't seen him in the past few minutes!" Technically, I wasn't lying. I hadn't seen him since I took my shower.

"You saw him before that though. Right?" Gracia tsked.

I looked away, I was not able to look her in the face, "N-no... don't be ridiculous, Mom."

"You did. Do you know where he went? I wanted to talk to him..." Mom replied, sternly.

"Okay, you got me! I did see him, but I seriously don't know _**where**_ he went!" I replied, stomping my foot. Then I noticed a figure on top of the neighbor's roof. _He __**didn't**__! God, he's so troublesome!_ I stammered, "Uhh... MOM! I... uhh... need you to... uhh... FIX MY SWEATER! Y-yeah, fix my sweater. I snagged it on a cage in Tucker's lab!" _Problem is... there isn't a cut on it! And I don't have time to rip it myself!_

"Okay, honey..." She took the sweater and marched Elicia and herself out of the room.

I slid the window open and silently slipped out. I snapped open my wings and flew over to the rooftop. I landed in front of Nic and angrily tapped my foot repeatedly. "Nic... when you said you were going to hide... I was hoping you didn't mean on _**our neighbor's roof**_! ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Sorry, but I had to hide from your dad and this was the easiest way! He doesn't know I'm a chimera!" Nic attempted to explain in a whisper, "And you never told me where I couldn't hide!"

I sighed, "You could have been a bit more discrete about being a chimera! I could see you from my window! Who knows who else can see us?!" I shook out my wings again, drizzling him with some water droplets.

"Uh... yeah... that was planned for... I wanted you to see me. And it's still early enough that no one else is really awake except for the busybodies," Nic responded. Yeah, busybodies who will have a heart attack if they see two winged teens outside their window.

"Niiic," I whined, "We gotta get back! Mom is looking for you! I lied about my sweater being ripped, so you'd better get back in the house now, before I get my butt grounded for lying!"

"Okay! We're going!" He said as he jumped into my room through the window. "Mrs. Hughes? You wanted to talk to me?" Nic said as he hid his wings. He walked into the hallway to hopefully not raise suspicion.

I waited a few seconds before coming out of my room. That way it didn't look like I'd left. "Hey, Mom! Did you fix my sweater?" I asked.

"I couldn't find the snag, so no..." she answered, giving me a "what-did-you-do" kind of look. She handed it to me.

I laughed nervously and slipped it on. My wings were dry, so no worries about my sweater getting wet. "I must have fixed it and not remembered... Sorry..."

"You wanted to talk to me, Mrs. Hughes?" Nic asked.

"Yes. Do you mind if we could talk privately, Jade?" Mom asked politely.

I blushed, "Y-yeah... sorry!" I sprinted down the hall, but hid by the stairs, eavesdropping. Which I know was not a smart idea, but I _**really**_ wanted to know what was going on.

Nic smiled, "Yes, Mrs. Hughes?"

"You know how much my daughter cares for you, right?" Mom said, surprising me. There really was nothing a mom didn't know.

"Yes, I do. I care for her as well." Nic said, unsure of where this was going.

"I want you to take care of her... and if you break her heart... my husband and I will have severe consequences in store," Mom warned. My mouth dropped into my lap. I'd never heard or expect her to have such a menacing tone in her!

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less," Nic smiled genuinely, masking the small bit of fear in his eyes.

"Okay then. That is done! Let's go have breakfast, shall we?" Mom asked, becoming her normal, perky self.

As I heard their footsteps down the hall, I made my escape, once again using the banister to my advantage. Luckily, Dad was nowhere to be seen. So, my plan to not get caught was going well so far. I sat down on the couch, as if I'd been there the entire time. "So, what's for breakfast, Mom?" I asked, pretending I'd heard nothing.

"Well, I made pancakes. So, hurry into the kitchen. You don't want to be late to see Dr. Tucker again," Mom answered, shuffling us into the kitchen.

I took my seat by Dad again, though Ed sat next to Al this time, so there was an open seat next to me. I started eating my two pancakes daintily after drowning them in syrup.

Nic sat down next to me, smiling openly. He prayed before he began eating, and ate using proper etiquette. "Thank you for the wonderful meal, Mrs. Hughes," Nic said, after swallowing his mouthful. It was surprising to see an alchemist pray, mostly because we believe only in science.

I smiled as I watched Ed wolfing down his pancakes like no tomorrow. "Ed! They're not going to sprout legs and jump off your plate! Slow down before you choke!" I cried, "Because if you do, I will not resuscitate you!"

"I'm not going to choke!" Edward said with a mouthful, spewing precious chunks of food.

"Ewwww!" I squealed, "Edward! Don't talk with your mouth full! It's _**disgusting**_!" I tried to resist the reflex to gag.

"Ed, please consider other people's feelings..." Nic said.

Ed rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

I finished my pancakes and walked back into the kitchen. I placed my dish by the sink much like I did last night.

Nic, apparently, finished pretty quickly after me. He walked into the kitchen and placed his dish by the sink on top of mine.

"Nic!" I shouted, whirling around. I didn't expect him to finish so quickly. My cheeks grew hot and I put my cold hand to my right one, hoping to cool it off.

"Yeah? Be careful. Don't want you to fall because of dizziness..." Nic smiled.

I pouted, "I am not getting dizzy!" Then I softened my expression and giggled. I strode out of the kitchen and back to the dining room. Dad was staring at me from his chair. I blushed really red, not sure how this was playing out. _Did Mom already tell him about me and Nic?_

Nic followed me out, but quickly got the memo and decided to jog out of the dining room.

I watched him leave, kind of conflicted again. My dad kinda didn't approve of him... and Mom threatened him about breaking my heart. _Oh! Why are my parents so confusing!?_

"Is something going on, Jade?" Al asked, effectively breaking me out of my reverie.

"N-no! What are you... crazy?" I nervously laughed.

Mom gave me the "I-don't-know-why-you're-trying-to-hide-it" look.

"What?!" I asked. I folded my arms, and gave her the "I-seriously-don't-know-why-you're- looking-at-me-like-that!" look.

"Jade."

_Oh boy! Serious tone... she's not kidding!_ I nervously laughed and looked at Dad. I walked over to him. "H-hi, Daddy..." I barely squeaked out.

Ed and Al saw this as a family problem and made a quick escape to the living room. They were like cockroaches... _CHICKENS!_

Nic walked back in. "I have a feeling I need to be here," he said as he leaned against the wall.

"Not... helping!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Dad asked, snapping my attention back to him.

"Well... uhh... thing is... uhh... I... umm... how can I say this... without you... umm... freaking out?" I stammered.

"Jade, out with it!" Dad said, very annoyed.

I gulped. I. Was. In. Deep. Shit. I squeaked, "Nic and I... uhh..."

"What is it?! Stop stalling!" Dad raised his voice a tiny bit, mad that I had mentioned Nic's name.

I flinched. "Well... Nic and I are kinda... an... item?" I murmured, quickly. _Was that a statement or a question?! God, Jade! You suck under pressure!_

"What!? Tell me I did not just hear what I thought I just heard!" Dad screamed.

I looked away as if he'd slapped me. I knew he wasn't going to approve of Nic.

"Sorry, sir, but you did. Jade and I _**are**_ together," Nic said, keeping his calm expression.

I looked at him in disbelief. How could he be taking this so calmly? How the hell was he able to say that to my father?!

Dad looked like he wanted to hit something. And so did. He got up out of his seat and slapped Nic across the face.

"Dad!" I yelled, grabbing his arm, "Stop it!"

Dad nudged me away, growling, "Stay out of this, Jade!"

"I'm alright, Jade. It'll take more than a couple slaps across the face to make me stop loving you," Nic smiled towards me.

Dad fumed and smacked him again, much harder this time. This one made Nic stumble, but he managed to keep his footing.

"DADDY! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" I screamed. Mom just looked on in shock. She knew as well as I did that she couldn't stop her husband's rage.

Nic just turned back toward me and smiled at me. "I'll be alright."

Dad smacked him again as hard as he could. This time Nic fell to the ground.

Nic stood from the floor and leaned against the wall again.

"DAD! KNOCK IT OFF!" I screeched as I stepped between him and Nic.

Nic's eyes widened as Dad moved to slap me. He quickly pulled me behind him as he moved forward, and took the force of the slap himself.

"Nic!" I squealed, afraid because Nic had fallen to the ground again.

"Just... stay out... of his... way..." Nic gasped, as he stood to take more punishment.

"You don't deserve to talk to my daughter!" Dad screamed as he slapped Nic again.

"STOP!" I screamed, as loud as my lungs would allow. Even I caught myself off guard. _Was that voice mine? _Nic had fallen and was attempting to get up. I unfurled my wings, blocking Nic.

Dad froze mid-slap, and turned to face me. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"I said, _**STOP**_!" I ordered. My eyes burned with anger and determination to defend Nic.

"Honey..." Mom whispered, finally speaking up, "You've overreacted... you've got to let Jade grow up."

Dad looked at me, his emerald eyes burned with anger. But then I could see he had tears in his eyes as well. His facial expression softened exponentially.

I held my arms out, showing I wanted a hug. Showing my forgiveness, that I bore no resentment.

Dad pulled me to him and for the first time in my life he actually cried. I'd seen him cry tears of joy, but these were tears begging for forgiveness. He held me tight against his chest. I started sobbing as well. He acted like that solely based on the fact that he didn't want his girls to grow up and not need him. Dad never truly harbored any resentment towards Nic.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... forgive me... forgive me... I'm sorry..." he sobbed, squeezing me tighter.

I hugged him back, crying even harder. I folded my wings around us, creating peace. I forgave him; I was never truly angry with him. Upset yes, but I could never stay angry at him. I could never hate him. He is my father, he only does what's best for me. I could not bring myself to hate him. I could not bring myself to hate the man that took me into his family.


	5. Rain of Sorrow

**A/N:  
Be right back, just bawling my eyes out about Nina. Gosh, of all the chapters... this one... so far this one was difficult to sit through.  
It took us like 4 days to write this chapter because of Nina. Enjoy the read... bring tissues... TTATT ****(╯°A°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

* * *

"So... you're mom left two years ago?" Al asked Nina, who was lying with her back on Alexander. We were all sitting in the library and talking.

"Uh huh. Daddy said she went back to live with her parents," Nina answered.

"It must be lonely... with just you and your dad..." I murmured. I tried to remember how I felt when I lost my mom, but I couldn't.

She shook her head. "It's not lonely! Daddy's nice to me." Alexander nuzzled Nina, reminding her that he was there too. "And I have Alexander!" The little girl grinned and cuddled her dog's head. Then she looked down at her feet, her happy expression changed. "But lately... Daddy's been locking himself in his lab... so I guess it's a little lonely."

It fell silent. We older kids looked at each other, exchanging unhappy frowns. Loneliness... it was a word we were all quite familiar with. A word none of us liked.

Then Ed spoke up, "Dang... all this reading is making my shoulders lock up." He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

I smiled, "You know the best way to get rid of your cramps?"

Al beamed, "Exercise!"

"Yeah, I'll go exercise outside..." Ed said. Then he turned his attention to Alexander, "Hey, dog! I'll play with you... for exercise."

"Come on; let's go play outside, Nina!" I laughed, picking her up onto my back like I would with Elicia.

She giggled happily and we all went and ran around outside.

I was running and I did a few cartwheels, into a back hand spring. As I stuck the landing I heard Nina cheering.

"Big sister! How'd you do that?!" she squealed happily.

I ruffled her hair. "Lots and lots of practice, kiddo. Come on, I'll teach you." I sighed, "Though we're only doing cartwheels. I'm not going to teach you the back hand spring. I don't want you to get hurt!"

So I taught little Nina how to do some cartwheels while Ed and Nic played tag with Alexander and Al. Our laughter rang out through the estate. I looked up to see Mr. Tucker sitting with his hands cupped by his ears. He didn't look happy. Then I remembered his assessment was coming up. I shrugged; it probably wasn't something to be too worried about. _He's probably just thinking about what to do._

"Big sister?" Nina asked, as we sat down under a tree together.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Nina?" I replied.

She looked at me, her dark blue eyes confused and sad, "What is your mommy like?"

I looked down at my shoes. "I don't really know... she passed away when I was two... and I don't remember her... because... well let's just say I don't remember because I was so young when she died."

"So, does your daddy take care of you?" she inquired.

I shook my head, "No... My daddy's gone too... though I found a new family that took me in. They've got a little girl that's almost your age. They're really nice people." The wind blew my hair in front of my face, and I brushed away the loose strands, "I do like them a lot!"

"Do you miss them? Your real mommy and daddy?"

"Sure I miss them... but I'm happy with my new family. I've got a mommy and a daddy, who love me. And a little sister, who looks up to me. And I have Ed and Al."

"Are they like your brothers?"

"Yes, they're like my brothers." I smiled, "They're also like your big brothers!"

Nina smiled and curled up next to me.

I pet her hair soothingly. I saw some flowers by the tree and picked them. Slowly, I weaved them together the make a crown of little yellow flowers. I placed the crown on top of her head.

"Now you're fit to be a princess," I laughed.

She smiled and took the crown off. She placed it on my head saying, "And now you're a princess!"

"I can't take this... these are yours." I placed them back on her head.

Nina smiled. Then she pointed at the tree branch above us. "Big sister, look!"

I looked up to find a blue bird sitting there, watching us. It warbled and teasingly flapped its wings.

"Nina, stay very still." I whispered. Then, whistling, I repeated the call. Yeah, call me the girl who can talk to birds. Well, I guess when you're part bird; it's a piece of cake to repeat a call.

The blue bird hopped on its branch and cocked its head to the side as to say, "Who me?" It chirped, quick and short.

Nina quietly snickered at the bird.

I repeated and held out my right hand, my fingers in a position where it could land carefully.

The bird flew off the branch and perched itself on my fingers. It's talons kind of dug into my skin, but I ignored the pricking feeling and slowly moved the bird closer to my face.

Nina quietly let out a gasp. Her eyes watched the bird's and my movements intently.

I pet the bird with my left index finger; its feathers were soft and felt much like my own. "Nina, here. Pet it. But move slowly," I warned, moving the bird closer to Nina's reach, "And don't pet its head. I don't want it to bite you."

She gently stroked the bird, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "It's so soft..." she murmured. The bird nudged her finger, begging to be pet more.

"Looks like you made a new friend," I laughed, almost silently.

Nina pet the bird for a few more minutes.

"Nina, I should let the bird go, I don't want it to get too used to humans. It's a still wild animal," I said.

"Ok," she replied, taking her hand away. Nina looked a little sad, but seemed to understand.

I bobbed my hand up and down, warning the bird. Then flicked my wrist and the bird was once again flying in the air where it belonged.

"Wow! That was so cool," Nina exclaimed, jumping up.

I laughed and stood up as well. I glanced up at the boys who were lying down, panting. They must have been running around the entire time. We walked towards them and a faint clock could be heard.

"I think it's time to go..." Nic said. He must have used his bat-like hearing.

"Yeah, I bet Havoc is on his way..." I sighed.

So we quickly shuffled inside. Once again Havoc picked us up.

"Bye-bye!" Nina called, waving.

I couldn't wait to get back there tomorrow. Just seeing that little girl happy was a good enough reason for me to return.

So, I rushed everyone around so we could get back to Tucker's estate quickly the next morning.

Thunder rumbled threateningly outside. We were all crowded around the front door. Al rang the doorbell.

"It's definitely gonna rain..." Ed said.

"Let's hurry up and get inside... I'm scared of thunderstorms, remember?" I shivered.

Edward poked my sides and yelled, "BOOM!"

I jumped with a shriek. I whirled around and punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. "You fucking jerk! Don't do that!"

Ed coughed as he tried to regain lost oxygen, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Good!"

"Everything will be fine. Even if you do get struck by lightning, it never hits the same place twice." Nic said as the door opened and he ushered me in.

"D-don't tell me that!" I squealed, "Meanie!" His hearing must be bothering him... again... how can I help him..? I walked inside, looking for Alexander and Nina.

"Mr. Tucker? It's us, are you here?" Al called out in the empty hallway.

"Let's get to work," Ed ordered. Everyone marched onwards.

There was an ominous silence in the darkened house. Not a single light was on. The only light coming in the house was the random flashes of lightning outside. "This is like a scary movie... like when the psycho-killer jumps out from a corner and hacks everyone up with his chainsaw..." I gulped, clinging to the back of Nic's trench coat.

"Mr. Tucker? Nina?" Alphonse called out through the empty halls.

"Maybe they're not home..." Ed suggested.

I disagreed, "Why would the door be unlocked if they weren't home?"

We continued walking through his house. The Tuckers, even Alexander were nowhere to be found. We searched through the first room with the chimeras. The experiments were silent and were frozen in place. They stared at us as we passed through to go to the library. They weren't there either.

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted, alerted by a slightly open door in the back of the file room. _I've never noticed that door._

Edward opened the door more. It was dark inside, but with my raptor-vision I could clearly make out the figure of Dr. Tucker. "Hey, there you are!" Ed said as he walked in.

"Hello, kids," Tucked grinned at us, "Look, it's my newest creation." He stepped back to reveal a cute, white, dog-like chimera. It had a ginger mane and tail. "It's a chimera that talks like a human!" Tucker kneeled in front of the creature and got its attention, "Watch this! This person is Edward. That girl over there is Jade. Understand?" he spoke slowly and pointed to the appropriate person.

"Ed...ward... Ja...de?" the chimera repeated in a shaky voice.

Tucker looked ecstatic, "That's right, very good!" He pat it on the head gently.

"Veh...ree... Good?" it says.

Edward gasps, "I can't believe it! It really can talk!"

I slightly frowned. The chimera was talking, but its speech was a little broken. I noticed Nic kept his distance. He seemed quite ruffled at the creation of this new creature.

"I'm glad I made it in time for the assessment," Tucker sighed in relief, "This just saved my neck. And when the grant money kicks in, I won't have to worry about research costs for a while!"

Ed and I came closer to examine the chimera. It got quite excited when it saw us. "Ed-ward! Ja-de! Ed-ward! Ja-de!" Then it looked directly into our eyes, "Big... bru...ther! Big... sis...tur!"

The two of us froze. There was no way! He wouldn't! The room went silent.

I found the courage to break the silence. "Mr. Tucker? When was it that you got your license when you made your first talking chimera?" I questioned.

Tucker thought about in for a few seconds, "Uh... That was two years ago."

"And your wife... when did she leave you?" Nic added in. His tone seemed agitated.

"...That was two years ago too..." Tucker answered with slight hesitation.

"Can we ask one more question?" I hissed, putting all of this together.

"What happened to Nina and Alexander?" Ed seethed.

"I hate perceptive brats like you all," Tucker frowned.

I shot from where I was squatting and tackled Tucker into the nearest wall. "_**You sick son of a**_ _**bitch**_! You turned your _**only**_ daughter and her dog into a chimera! Lemme guess, two years ago it was your wife?! You **bastard**! HOW _**DARE**_ YOU!?" I screamed bloody murder, all the while punching Tucker in his face. I knocked off his glasses, making them fall to the floor and crack. "I bet you know who turned me into what you turned your daughter into!" I knocked him against the wall and gripped his neck. I squeezed it, making him choke and sputter.

"I... assure you... I have... no idea... who turned you into... such a magnificent..." Tucker started to pant, before Edward shoved me aside decked him in the mouth.

"Do you think she _**wanted**_ this? To be shunned for whom she is?! Like she could help it?! Do you think she wanted to be made fun of by the people around her?! She lives in constant fear that the military is going to take her away from us and experiment on her more. Or that they'll put her on display for their own sick ambitions!" Ed yelled, punching him harder.

I knelt in front of Nina, cupping Alexander's face with my palm. I hugged Alexander's neck. "I'm sorry I... wasn't here to... protect you. I'm sorry!" I sobbed into her mane. _I... I'm going to be sick! _I wished it was all a dream, rather a nightmare. But it was reality, and I didn't have enough skill to change her back. None of us did. Even if we'd tried... I'm sure we'd just end up killing her.

"Jade, we really should go. Ed will see to it that Dr. Tucker is punished. Please, I don't want to remember what happened anymore than you do. I wish we could turn her back, I wish... we could turn you back. I wish no one ever tried transmuting humans or created Bio-alchemy. I wish so many things that happened could be undone," Nic whimpered.

"Nic..." I said, worrying he would break down again.

"Dr. Tucker, I'm glad for what is going to happen to you later today. If Ed doesn't beat the military to it, that is," Nic smiled evilly. "I'm going back to your house, I'll see you there. I can't stand this anymore. Bye," Nic said, as he left the room. I went to stop him.

"Let him leave, he's a coward," Ed said.

"I heard that, you annoying alchemist!" Nic yelled back.

"Just _**stop**_! Is that all you guys care about?! _**Yourselves**_?" I shrieked. My sobs were muffled in Nina's hair, "Nina... Nina... look at what's happened?! And you two are busy antagonizing each other!"

"I don't understand... why you kids are so mad..." Tucker said, a trail of blood dripping down his mouth.

Ed growled, leaning in close to Tucker's face, "You are just toying with people's lives!"

"Toying with people's lives, you say? Ha aha ha! You're one to talk. Human transmutation is a form of 'toying with people's lives' isn't that right, Fullmetal Alchemist?" Tucker laughed.

Ed punched him in the mouth again, "SHUT UP!"

Tucker regained his composure. "You kids and I are the same. Ha ha aha ha!"

Nic raged back in the room. "We are _**NOTHING**_ LIKE YOU! YOU SICK _**BASTARD**_!" Nic shouted, rage filling his voice, "WE _**CARE**_ ABOUT PEOPLE'S _**LIVES**_, YOU _**DON'T**_!"

Tucker only grinned, "Not _**you**_, but _**them**_. They are like me. They thought they could do it, so they did."

I lifted my head from Nina's mane. "That's not the reason!" I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks, "You don't know why we did it!"

Ed punched his face harder.

"You kids couldn't help but try. Even though it _**was**_ forbidden. In fact, _**because**_ it was forbidden!"

"LIAR! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ed screeched, continuing to punch the shit out of Tucker.

"WE DID IT TO SEE HER SMILE AGAIN!" I screeched, referring to Miss Trisha, "We... just wanted... to see that smile..."

"We're... not..." Edward pulled back his fist, screeching, "I'M NOT...!"

Al grabbed his older brother's fist. "Edward... any more, and he'll die."

"Let the sick asshole die," Nic growled.

Ed stared at Tucker, blood splattered all over his face. Ed had this crazed look. The look of a killer.

I gasped, silently. _He really was trying to kill Tucker! Then again, I was ready too..._

"Heh... pretty words... don't get anything done..." Tucker smirked.

Al glared at Tucker, with pure hatred. "You say anything else, and I'll snap."

"No..." I intervened, "Let him suffer for what he's done in prison. He'll see what he's lost." I turned my attention back to Nina. Nic knelt beside me. I cradled Nina and Alexander's face in my trembling hands. "Nina... I wish I could turn you back. I wish I hadn't failed you... I wish I had been here to stop him..." I hiccupped. I placed my forehead against theirs, "Please... forgive me for not able to protect you." I kissed their forehead.

"You can't blame yourself..." Nic murmured.

"Big sistuh... big sistuh... wanna... play... wanna play... wanna play." Nina replied.

I felt more tears trickle down my face, like tiny rivers. I managed to sway to my feet and squeak out a quick, "I'm sorry, I... I just can't!" before making a hasty exit out to the front porch. I broke down into tears, sitting down in the pouring rain.

Edward had contacted Central Command and Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye came with a bunch of military soldiers. They took Tucker into custody and we all returned to HQ. Ed, Al, Nic, and I sat in the rain. We just sat on the stone steps, sulking. We didn't exchange glances, nor words. None of us shed any tears; it was as if the rain was crying for us.

"If there ever was truly the 'work of the devil' then this was it," Hawkeye mused.

Colonel Mustang frowned, "The devil, eh? To put it bluntly, all state alchemists can be called 'devils'. We are nothing but the military's human weapons. We do what they want. We don't complain if our hands get dirty..." He paused, "My point is... when it comes to messing with people's lives... Tucker's actions were not that far off from our own."

"Sir, that's the logic of an adult. These kids may act older than they seem. But they are still children."

"Yes, but this is the path they've chosen," he replied, beginning to descend down the stairs, "It will no doubt lead to hardships, greater than they've faced today. They have to move forward. Even if it means forcing themselves to understand," He stopped when he'd reached Nic and me, "Isn't that right, Nic?"

Nic ignored his brother. He was not in the mood for one of his brother's bitchings right now. None of us were.

"How long do you kids plan to stay depressed?" Colonel asked, rather cruel.

"Shut it, Roy," Nic snarled, "Just leave us the hell alone."

Colonel sighed, "You kids are called 'dogs of the military' and 'devils'. But you kids chose this path. You chose to continue studying alchemy, and you're gonna stop because of this small bump in the road?"

"'Small bump in the road?!'" I repeated, angrily, "You call that A 'SMALL BUMP IN THE ROAD?!' A LITTLE GIRL WAS TURNED INTO A CHIMERA BY HER OWN ASSWIPE FATHER! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Sure we are called those things. But we aren't devils... or gods!" Nic snapped.

Ed lurched up, "WE'RE ONLY HUMAN! TINY, INSIGNIFICANT HUMANS! WE COULDN'T EVEN SAVE A LITTLE GIRL!"

Colonel Mustang continued down the stairs. Then he stopped, not facing us. "Go home and rest. Or else you'll all catch colds."

We returned home, and refused to eat our dinners. It was completely silent in my house. Mom made food for us, but I had no interest in it. I went up to my room to grieve alone. I grabbed my guitar and strummed randomly.

"Jade, you alright?" Nic asked, knocking on my door frame.

I shrugged. I wasn't really in the mood to talk, but I found it hard to tell him so. I put my guitar back on its stand, suddenly losing interest in music. Looking back at Nic, the tears I had been holding back at HQ burst out. I sobbed, "I can't believe it. She got turned into... one of us. But she didn't retain any human characteristics... other than the fact that she could speak!"

Nic pulled me into a hug, "Her father was a nutcase... who turned his own wife into a chimera. But... you'd think he wouldn't stoop so low... as to transmute his own flesh and blood."

"I want him to die... no... I want him to suffer in prison for the crimes he committed!" I snarled, clenching a fist, "I want him to suffer 'til the bitter end. I want him to suffer and realize the life he threw away when he transmuted his family! How could he have even stomach what he did?!"

"Jade... I know we all hate him... but wishing him to suffer... you shouldn't wish that upon someone," Nic sighed.

"You're one to talk! You were so excited while Ed beat the shit out of Tucker! I snapped, "I just wanna go to bed. Leave me alone," I said, pushing him out of my room. I flopped onto my bed and slowly cried myself to sleep.

A knock on my door woke me up the next morning. I ignored it and flipped my blankets over my head. I had a major headache from crying all night. I'm sure my eyes were all bloodshot. I don't want anyone to see me. I don't even have the drive to get up anyway.

Someone flipped my blankets back.

"Jade... you have to get up..." a familiar male voice said, their knuckles brushing my cheek.

My eyes fluttered open to see Nic and Ed leaning over top of me. I blushed and said, "GET OUT!" Two people I really didn't want to see me as a mess, a big, depressed, pissy mess.

"Jade...Tucker is dead... so is Nina..." Ed said.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" I shouted, sitting up straight.

"Jade, please! Calm down!" Nic said as he hugged me to him.

"WHO? WHO IS THE BASTARD THAT KILLED HER?! SHE WAS... AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL!" I screamed, struggling against Nic. "GET OFF ME!" I shrieked, turning on him. I didn't want any affection, I didn't want any pity.

"They don't know... and they wouldn't let us find out," Ed sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Lt. Colonel Hughes went to go see them... for an autopsy."

"Lt. Hawkeye said 'It's better you don't see."' Nic replied.

I threw off my covers and stormed down my stairs. I quickly slipped on my boots and bolted out of the door and into the pouring rain. _Damn it! Why... why little Nina?! Why does this keep happening?! Why is it that all my relationships are torn to pieces?! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ I ran all the way into town and I guess the boys followed me, because they joined me in sulking by a clock tower.

We sat in silence in the downpour. I was soaked, gloomy, and absolutely freezing. I could see my breath in the frigid air. I lightly shook, my body trying to stay warm.

"Brother?" Al squeaked, finally breaking the silence.

"What, Al? My head is so full... I don't know what to think right now," Ed mumbled.

I sighed, hugging my knees, "Do you think she suffered? I mean... her death?"

"I hope not. She was only four. She didn't deserve to die," Nic replied, sadly, "Nina was so young."

"She was about the same age I was when I became a chimera..." I whispered, "It's not fair..."

"Ever since last night... I've begun to wonder what alchemy truly is..." Ed mused, "Though the same can be said when you first became a chimera, Jade."

Al answered, "Alchemy is the reconstruction or deconstruction of matter... it's based on the knowledge of natural laws."

"The world flows by these laws..." I said.

"Death is a part of that flow... and we have to accept the flow of the world..." Nic sighed.

Ed mumbled, "That's what our teacher used to say. She really beat it into us..."

"You'd think we'd learn from our past mistakes... we haven't grown up at all..." I cried, putting my head on my knees, "Not one bit!"

"This rain... I thought it'd wash our sorrows away..." Ed sighed; looking to the sky, letting the raindrops hit his face. The droplets ran down his cheeks, looking as though they were his own tears.

"I can't even feel the rain... I miss my body... I want to be _**human**_ again..." Al whimpered.

I paused and glanced at him. I'd always treated Alphonse like he was my little brother. It hurt me to see him like this. Out of all of us, Alphonse suffered the most. His comment and absolute sorrow left me speechless. I cuddled closer to my knees, hiding my face.

* * *

**A/N:  
Well, this is the last update for this series this week. I've got to proofread the other 9 chapters.  
I know, I left you guys on a sad note. Sorry...**


	6. A Close Call Brings Us Together

"There you all are!" a soldier called to us, "Edward Elric, Nic Mustang, Jade Hughes!" He ran up in a hurry, "I'm glad you kids are alright! We've been looking for you!"

We all stood up in confusion. Why would the military be looking for us?

"Something's not right... somebody knows us... but I don't recognize his voice," Nic whispered in my ear.

"Nic, what are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"What is it? Did you need us for something?" Edward asked.

The soldier looked a little nervous, "You all must report back to HQ immediately! There's a killer in this area..." What?! Killer?!

Suddenly, this tall, tan-skinned, muscled, man appeared behind the soldier. I hadn't seen him in the crowd! Where did he come from?! He had a white, X-shaped scar on his forehead. His yellow jacket was flapping in the wind. It was also soaking wet, like our own clothes. He'd probably out in the rain just as long as us.

"Edward Elric... Nic Mustang... and Jade Hughes..." he snarled, "The Fullmetal, Sword, and Feathered Alchemists!"

"Run!" the soldier cried, reaching for his holster. Yet, he moved too late.

The man put his hand over his face and then the soldier's body squirted blood everywhere. Dead. The soldier was dead. Just like that. I let out a scream. I was totally horrified.

"OH MY GOD!" some passer-by shrieked as the slaughtered soldier hit the pavement.

"Let's get out of here!" I screamed, sprinting down the street. _He just killed him! He just killed him!_

"What is this guy's problem?!" Nic yelled as we all fled.

"How the heck should I know?!" I shrieked, "I've never seen him before!"

"We haven't done anything to make people hate us! Ok... we have... but we don't deserve to die!" Ed yelled.

"You can't get me now..." I mocked quietly.

Then, the wall bust open. He deconstructed it! Shit. I spoke waaaay too soon. I should've known he was using alchemy!

"Oooh, you _**sonofa**_!" I shouted angrily. I snapped my wings open and Ed grabbed my ankles, while Nic and I grabbed Al and pulled him up into the air. We had just flown over him when the scar-faced man deconstructed part of a building which sent chunks flying. They pelted my wings and we awkwardly crashed back down to the street.

"Why are you after us?" Ed snarled.

"Yeah! We've done nothing to you!" Nic yelled.

He replied in a dark voice, "There are those who create... and those who destroy." He lunged at us, Nic and I dodged while the Elrics took it as a chance to fight.

Al let out a loud shriek and we heard the sickening crunch of metal being destroyed. I looked on in horror as pieces of his armor flew everywhere. _Oh God, no! Al, no!_

"ALPHONSE!" We shouted.

He crashed to the ground, unmoving.

"Sonofa...!" Ed yelled, attacking the man.

"ED, NO!" I lunged to stop him, but his coat slipped out of my fingers.

The man tried destroying Ed's automail arm, but only succeeded in tearing his coat. He must have been aiming to destroy skin instead of metal.

Ed threw his shredded jacket to the ground, "Damn it!" he cursed.

"Automail, huh? I guess I'll switch tactics..." He appeared right by Ed's side, clutching his automail, "And I'll destroy your arm..." With that Ed's right arm exploded into a million pieces.

Ed crumpled to the ground. Our attacker kneeled over Edward and extended his arm. He was going to kill Ed!

"Ed!" Al screamed.

"Edward! No!" I shrieked, "Don't kill him!"

"You bastard!" Nic yelled, transmuting a sword. He attacked the man.

The scar-faced man knocked him to the ground with ease. "I'll give you a second to pray..." He stood over Nic, ready to strike.

I transmuted a gun in that moment. Nic's death flashed in my mind. I wasn't going to let that happen. I had no clue why this stranger was after us. Or why he wanted us dead. How did he know us? We'd never seen him before; we'd never done anything to him. But the second he attacked us, this man became my enemy. I pointed it at the man. "Damn you! You touch _**any**_ one of them again... and... _**I'll shoot you**_!" My voice trembled. But this was no time to be scared.

"JADE!" Al screamed, "RUN!"

My hands trembled, my finger ready to pull the trigger. I had transmuted a small hand pistol. I had no time to waste, so I quickly unlocked the safety.

The man glanced at me, his face expressionless.

I tightened my grip. I repeated my threat, "I'll _**kill you**_ if you touch them!"

"DON'T BE STUPID! GET OUT OF HERE!" Ed yowled, "JADE, DAMMIT, RUN!"

The scarred-man faced me, readying his arm.

"If you want anyone, come after _**me**_!" I screeched, "I won't let you kill them, not until I've left this world!" I glared at him. I warned, "The second you move, I'll have already pulled the trigger. Just try and test how many bullets I can send out before you reach me!"

"Jade! No!" Nic shouted.

BANG!

A gunshot cracked in the air behind me.

I whirled around to see Colonel Mustang holding a pistol into the air. He had a huge group of soldiers with him. I picked out Hawkeye and Havoc immediately. They were standing directly behind him.

"Scar! We are placing you under arrest for the murders of 10 state alchemists!" the Colonel called, lowering the pistol.

"The Flame Alchemist too? It's my lucky day! I'll finish you off once I'm done with the Feathered Alchemist!" Scar answered, lunging for me.

"JADE!" Colonel Mustang yelled, snapping my attention back to Scar.

I gasped, "Shit!" I realized Scar was only inches away from me. I didn't have time to fire the gun. Leaping backwards, I started back-peddling. I swore as I dropped my weapon, all the while dodging Scar's hands. That gun was my only defense, and I had gone and dropped it. I dropped down to my hands, chopping Scar's legs out from under him. When he hit the ground, I leapt for the air, my wings snapping open, only to be caught by a foot and slammed back to the ground.

I let out a cry of pain as I felt a bone in my left wing snap. I coughed up some blood as my head cracked against the pavement. _Not... good..._ I was stunned at first, trying to get my reactions to correct themselves. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision. _Can't... move..._

"JADE!" Nic screamed. He sounded urgent.

I saw that Scar was coming in for the death blow. I quickly rolled away and onto my feet. Once I regained my footing, I sprinted, using all my energy to surge towards the military. _I'm... not gonna make it! _I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my death affect anyone.

Major Armstrong intercepted Scar. "Not on my watch, Scar!" the Major announced, pounding his steel gauntlets on his knuckles together.

"Major!" I cried, stopping to look back.

"Don't look back, keep moving!" he yelled.

I bolted through the crowd of soldiers. I dropped to all-fours and panted. _That was too close!_

"Jade? Are you okay, honey?" Dad asked, quite scared. Oh man, he saw all that?! He knelt in front of me. Where had he come from? I hadn't even noticed him in the crowd.

I sat on my knees. "I don't know... my left wing... I... I think it's broken," I said, wincing as I tried to move it. It limply hung to my side, unlike my right with folded neatly against my back.

Dad gently touched it, but pulled back immediately when I screamed in pain. "Easy, sweetheart!" he murmured, patting my wet hair.

The rain stung as it pelted my body. I started crying as the pain in my wing worsened. I whined as the pain kept shooting up and down my spine. My lungs felt like they were being crushed.

"It's definitely broken... sit tight... we'll get you help once we get Scar!" Dad replied, petting my cheek.

"Dad, who is he?" I asked.

"He's the man who killed Shou Tucker and Nina..."

"What?!"

"He's dangerous, you kids are lucky we got here when we did."

I saw Colonel Mustang approaching Scar, readying his glove.

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" Hawkeye yelled, nervously.

"Roy! Wait!" Nic cried.

He ignored them and kept walking.

Scar moved to attack.

Hawkeye sighed and knocked Mustang off his feet. This in retrospect saved his life.

"HAWKEYE!" he shouted in surprise.

She began shooting at Scar. "It's raining... sir..." she sighed.

Mustang fell silent. He realized because of the rain... his gloves couldn't create a spark. You should have seen his face. "Humiliated" was written all over it. He hung his head in shame while kneeling on all fours.

I did a face palm. "Colonel... God! It was bad enough when Isaac the 'Freezer' doused your flames..." I sighed quietly. We'd fought him before going to Lior. I could still remember him saying about how he wanted to kill King Bradley... because he'd be saving this country if he did. I only saw a psychotic, ex-military traitor who knew no mercy. He literally boiled or froze innocent people to death by using the water in their bodies.

Suddenly, Scar slammed his palm on the ground. I realized his sunglasses were missing. I saw blood-red eyes. _Tan skin... red eyes...!_

"An Ishvalan!" I gasped.

Chunks of asphalt and sidewalk flew in the air. I jumped up and ran to the gap in the road. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't go in after him!" Colonel Mustang shouted.

"Ooh... I was just about to jump in!" Lt. Havoc said, sarcastically.

An intense, sharp pain from my broken wing sent me staggering. I lost my footing as the loose sidewalk beneath me crumbled. I began to fall and I couldn't fly with the state of my wings. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Gotcha!" Havoc said, grabbing my hand. He pulled me back up.

"T-thanks..." I squeaked.

"Feathered Alchemist! I said not to go in after him!" Colonel scolded.

I retorted, "I lost my footing!" I stormed past him. I ran to the boys.

"Jade! Why didn't you run?!" Nic yelled, pissed that I almost got myself killed. Hell, he almost did the same thing!

Edward smacked me with his left hand. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO PLAY HERO!"

"I couldn't let him kill you guys!" I threw my arms around the three boys. Tears rolled down my cheeks, "We've started this journey together. And we're gonna end it that way! So help me God, I will make sure that happens!"

"At least... we're alive..." Nic sighed. His brother came over with Hawkeye to scold him. The two Mustangs hugged, grateful that neither one of them was harmed.

We all convened in a large group, all glad to be alive. This deadly event brought soldiers that had never or spoken with met together. We all realized our duty to protect the lives of our brethren.

"Nic, we should go home," Colonel Mustang said.

"Oh, sorry, I've been staying with Jade... so unless you really want me there..." Nic responded, turning to his brother.

"Jade won't be going home, she needs to get her wing fixed at the hospital," Dad said. Their relationship was back to the beginning...

"May I come?" Nic asked.

"Sure, just be careful not to tread on my toes." Hughes warned.

The drive to the military hospital was short, mercifully. I was in the emergency room and they used the X-Ray on my wing.

"Her bone is shattered, she will be out of commission for a little while," The doctor said.

"How long?" I asked, fidgeting on the table. I didn't really like hospitals or operating rooms because I was afraid they'd experiment on me. They ignored my frantic question.

"Are we allowed in?" Nic asked.

"You cannot come in. You might contaminate my operating room. You may wait outside," he responded in a serious tone.

"Jade, wake up..." Nic said.

My eyelids still felt heavy from the anesthesia. But I started giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm glad you're awake," Nic sighed, "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy as a dodo bird!" I snickered. As the pain meds wore off, I realized I was lying on a hospital bed, with my wing bandaged and in a sling. They also had strapped me to an alarm, I started flipping out, because that meant I couldn't escape. The room was also pretty small and I wasn't close to a window. The smell of ammonia... that hospital smell. It creeped me out.

"J-Jade! Jade, honey you have to calm down! You haven't completely come out of the anesthesia and you're going to hurt yourself if you don't calm down." Dad tried soothing.

"Jade, please, calm down. You don't want to hurt yourself more and have to stay here longer than currently necessary, right?" Nic soothed.

"I'm in an enclosed space. And you both want me to _**calm down**_?!" I screamed at them agitated.

"If you don't calm down you'll be here _**longer**_! Do you really want to stay here that _**badly**_?!" Nic screamed back grabbing my hands.

"Nic... she's claustrophobic and hates hospital. Cut her some slack," Ed grumbled, walking in. His right sleeve flapped around, since his arm was completely destroyed.

"I'm just stating the facts, and just for your information I happen to be slightly claustrophobic as well!" Nic growled. His hands were twitching, as if he wanted to hit something... or someone...

"Hey! We are not enemies here. Nic, if you're gonna be difficult, get out. Ed, if you keep antagonizing people, someone is gonna kill you. We already have this Scar after us. We don't need more people trying to kill us!" I shouted at the two, almost ripping out my IV drip, "Ow! Mother fucker!" I clutched my arm, "Holy hot damn, that hurt!"

Nic rolled his eyes, "Please be careful."

"Kiss my-" I started to hiss.

"I think it's time for you boys to get out," Dad growled. He obviously was getting antsy because I was stressing myself out, not to mention almost ripped out my IV by accident.

"I was planning on it," Nic grumbled and left. He slammed the door loudly.

"Good!" I shouted after him.

"I just got here!" Ed objected, but quickly fled out the door when Dad sent him a glare.

I huffed, "God... boys... can't live with 'em... can't live without 'em!"

"Boys will be boys. Just rest up, and don't yank out your IV. It'll be a pain to get back in again," Dad warned, walking out. He shut my door, making the room seem much smaller.

I was left by myself. I tried to calm down, though it felt like the walls were closing in on me. I couldn't breathe. I panted and tears dripped down my cheeks. I wanted out. I laid down and closed my eyes. I almost wanted to jump out of bed, but I knew they'd find out if I tried to escape. I remembered Nic's words to me just before he left, 'Please be careful'. "D-Dad?" I managed to squeak out. I knew he couldn't hear me. I clenched my fists around my blankets.

I could barely hear it, but I swore I heard Nic sighing outside my door. I thought I heard other voices too. I closed my eyes and tried to the best of my ability to eavesdrop.

"She's not very comfortable in there, could we please let Jade outside?" Nic asked, almost pleadingly.

"She won't get better if she doesn't stay in the hospital!" Ed argued, "I know she's suffering, but there's nothing we can do."

"I never said she would get to leave the hospital grounds, just let her outside so that she won't be suffering as much mentally," Nic explained himself.

"Nic... it's not a decision for you to make," Dad growled, warning him to watch his step.

"I'm not trying to make a decision! I'm trying to make a suggestion! Neither of you know what she's going through right now as much as I do! Would you please take her _**feelings**_ into your thoughts?! She's suffering in there!" Nic forced himself to keep his voice under control, "By the way Lt. Colonel, Jade wanted you..."

Dad whipped open the door to find me curled into a ball under my covers. He pressed the 'help' button on the side that sent a nurse running into the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can we move her into a bigger room, say one with some windows? She's claustrophobic... and I think this room is causing her to have a breakdown..." Dad sighed, rubbing my back.

"That's a start," Nic mumbled as quietly as he could.

Dad glared at him.

Edward punched Nic in the arm, "Shut up!"

"I'll ask the doctor... but I don't see why not. We don't want her ripping out the IV..." she answered, shuffling out of the room.

"I'll be leaving now, unless any of you have a problem with that? I don't like being in the hospital setting," Nic stated, raising his eyebrow in question.

I lifted my head from the blankets. I looked at him with sad, pleading eyes. _Please stay... you said you loved me... so why won't you stand by me while I'm suffering?_

He looked back, his eyes telling me the entire story. _Don't you remember what happened to me? I'm trying to stand by you, I really am! It's just... I need some air, I'll come right back. And I do love you, but this is not easy for me, being in this hospital._ Nic walked away and out of the hospital.

I held back my tears and they moved me to another room. I was glad to have one with windows, but I was still upset because I wasn't allowed to go outside for a week.

A couple minutes later I heard a rapping on my door. "Jade? I'm back," Nic's voice called to me through the door.

"Mhmm..." I answered.

"Do you want me to come in or stay out here?" Nic asked.

"Dad went back to work, so sure. Come in," I sighed. I stared out my window, wishing I could leave. I still felt groggy after surgery.

Nic opened the door and walked in. He looked around for a place to sit. He pulled the lonely chair in the corner over to my bed and sat down. "How are you feeling? I know you don't want to be here... but... oh, just forget it."

We both fell silent. Then my stomach growled. I blushed in embarrassment.

"What do you want to eat? I'll go get it," he asked.

"Do you think they have salads...? I don't feel like eating meat... hospital meat is terrible." I gagged at the thought of eating it.

"If they don't I'll be sure to call Mrs. Hughes and ask her to make you something," Nic smiled.

"Niiic... they won't let outside food come in. It's a hospital. A _**government**_ hospital," I reminded him. My stomach growled again. "Shut up!" I cried, clutching my waist, and blushing even redder.

"Don't worry, I'd find a way," he smiled evilly as he left to go look for a salad.

"Drown it in Ranch!" I called, giggling.

"You betcha!" he yelled back.

A couple minutes later Nic came back with a salad drowned in Ranch, just like I asked.

"Found one," he laughed.

I snatched it hungrily and flipped out the tray attached to the bed. I sat there looking for the fork. "What the hell?!" I cried, "Where's my fork?"

"Missing something?" Nic laughed as he handed me the fork.

I stuck my fork in it and started wolfing it down. "Num!" I smiled, sticking the fork in my mouth.

Nic laughed, "Don't choke on the lettuce!"

I swallowed. "I'm not gonna choke!" I objected.

"But what would I do if you did? Call a nurse? They wouldn't get here in time!" he continued laughing. He almost fell off his chair, he was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, keep laughing. Karma will get you!" I warned, wiggling my fingers in a creepy motion.

"Okay, okay... I'll stop..." he calmed down, "I still think you should be careful though. You don't know how karma will treat you!" He also wiggled his fingers creepily before putting them away. "I don't want to be tempted to tickle you," he explained, with a smile on his face.

"Tickle me, and I'll tell _**Dad**_!" I warned, joking of course. I laughed as Nic looked shocked. He was actually taking me seriously. This is why I was laughing hysterically, "You should see your face!"

"I'll bet," he muttered. His face turned away from me.

"Aww, it was just a joke!" I laughed, chucking a pillow at him. I ignored the sharp pang of pain from my wing. I continued to eat my lunch when lo-and-behold Dad walked in.

"What was just a joke?" Dad asked, smiling. He was holding a Get Well balloon and a box of... holy crap! Chocolates! He set the box on the dresser in the room but tied the Mylar balloon to the rail on my bed. He's so smart, I hate Latex balloons. He kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair, "I see you ate lunch, kiddo."

"Hee, so you noticed!" I giggled, faintly blushing in happiness. I flipped my bangs out of my eyes. "And can you please tell them this IV is just ridiculous! And it's friggin' annoying!" I said, pointing to the needless IV. I threatened, "I'm about ready to rip it off myself!"

Nic disappeared into the hall without a word.

"So, do you think they can take the IV out?" I asked.

"I don't know, honey," Dad said.

"Daaaad! It's so annoying and useless! And I wanna go outside!" I complained.

"I know honey, I know. But we have to wait until the doctor lets us, or you could have consequences for not following the doctor's orders," Dad said.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Jade, there's no need for pouting," Dad scolded.

"I am not pouting!" I snapped in denial. Which made it even more obvious that I was, in fact, pouting.

"Yes, you are. Now, please stop or I'll have to get Roy over here and order you to stop," Dad joked.

"'Or I'll have to get Colonel Mustang over here and order you to stop..."' I mocked.

"Would you rather I tickled you? Because I can certainly do that," he warned.

"Daaaad!" I whined, "I'll fall out of my bed!" I'm not kidding. I seriously am so ticklish I would have fallen out of the bed from laughing and squirming. Ed said that he'd done that once when we were kids, and I'd fallen off my bed and almost cracked my skull open. I heard Nic come back with an extra set of footsteps.

"I've brought the doctor," Nic started as he opened the door, "He's going to run a few tests, and if you're healthy enough... he'll take out the IV and let you go outside once in a while, as long as a nurse and one of us; meaning your father, Ed, Al, Roy, or me; are with you."

I perked up immediately at the mentioning of going outside. The doctor took out a needle and I felt the color flush from my face. _He's gonna take a blood sample. Why do I feel woozy?_

"Just look away, or hold hands with someone to distract you," the doctor smiled, trying to make me feel more comfortable.

Nic immediately stepped forward. His fingers intertwined with mine and I faintly blushed. His hands were warm, which made my skin tingle. I felt a disturbance in the air, and looked to see Dad glaring at Nic.

I looked at Dad and mouthed, "If you really loved me, you'd accept him for who he is... I think... I think I love him..."

Nic was ignoring our 'mental' combat. He was just there to support me, even if I could never support him in return. Dad was continuing his glaring at Nic, but it was less harsh than before.

I smiled at him, grateful that his expression softened. I winced as the doctor "jabbed" the needle into my vein. I gave a quick yelp in surprise. But it was over by the time I looked back at the doctor.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes, we should know by then if you can have the IV out," the doctor smiled, signaling that he wouldn't be doing anything else. With that he left us. Nic squeezed my hand before loosening his grip on my hand.

Dad motioned for Nic to follow him out into the hallway. "I need to talk with you," he said holding the door open.

Nic nodded and walked out with Dad. "Yes?" Nic asked after the door had shut.

"Tell me, what has made my daughter become so found of you all of a sudden?" Dad asked.

"It might be that I share her pain," Nic said cryptically.

"What do you mean, share her pain?"

"I lost all of my family except Roy," Nic said, carefully avoiding the other reason he shares my pain.

The doctor came back in and told me it was ok to take out the IV, which he quickly did and then left.

"Well... do you know she believes that she's fallen in love with you...?" Dad replied curtly.

"I understood that she likes me, but not that she loved me." Nic whispered, "Do you know that I love her?"

"I would have guessed... you look at her the same way I look at Gracia. And Jade looks at you the same way that Gracia does to me," Dad murmured.

"If I didn't know any better... I'd say you're trying to be nice to me," Nic smiled, happy that the Lt. Colonel seemed to be warming up to him.

"If she really loves you, I shouldn't separate you two. Protect her with your life. You understand? Let nothing happen to my baby girl." Dad warned, "If something happens to her... I'll never forgive you."

"Of course," Nic promised.

"I'm guessing she hasn't told you that she loves you yet... but don't force her. She has a weird thing about saying 'I love you'. She's only said it to me once or twice, and she's always got this anxious look when she says it. As if... she's anticipating something." Dad mumbled.

"I wasn't planning on trying to force her, I'm fine with waiting until she's ready to say it," Nic assured my father.

"Dad... you have no idea... what it's like to say I love you to someone... or love someone... then they're taken away..." I whispered to myself, holding back some tears. I felt almost as if I could see Nic's ears twitch as I said that.

"Lt. Colonel, would you like to come back inside and get to know me better, or do you have some work to do?" Nic asked, hopeful Dad was interested in the first option.

Dad paused. Finally, I saw the doorknob turn, "Fine, come on." He ushered Nic back into my room and I quickly wiped away my tears that blotted my eyes.

"Jade, are you alright? Your eyes..." Nic whispered, rushing over to me.

I lied, "Y-yeah... I just... uhh... accidentally poked my eyes..." _Please, don't let him pursue this... at least not now!_

Nic raised an eyebrow, but seemed to let it drop. He turned to Dad, "What would you like to know Lt. Colonel?"

"What was that biggest secret that you were telling Jade about? The one you were talking about when she made you promise to never to lie to her again?" Dad asked.

"Ah, yes... that... Well, I'm... a... chimera," Nic dragged it out as long as he could, but told my dad the truth.

"You're a... chimera?! Since when... and a chimera of a human and...?!"

"I was about 7, and I'm a human transmuted with a bat," Nic said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, the military. I was stolen from my aunt while I played outside," Nic explained.

"But who of the military...? It was too soon for it to be Tucker. He only became a state alchemist about two years ago," Dad replied.

"I think they might already be dead, or in hiding, or were falsely entered into the military database, because the only link I had... turns out to be too high up... so I've given up hope of asking them."

"Too high up?" I asked, puzzled, "You mean like the Fuhrer?"

"Yeah, sort of like the Fuhrer..." Nic said, avoiding my gaze. Meaning he was either breaking his promise, or telling a half-truth.

"Nic... you promised to tell me the truth. Whatever it is, I won't use it against you, nor will I be mad."

"I promised not to lie. But you're right I should tell you, the link I have... is Fuhrer Bradley himself," Nic said.

"Are you serious?! He transmuted you?!" I almost yelled. But seeing as where I was stopped me.

"Not exactly, I believe he knows who actually did this to me. Last I knew, the Fuhrer wasn't an Alchemist. He might also know who transmuted you with a snowy owl," Nic said, quickly, "I don't like it, but I can't find out anything because he is so high up."

"The Fuhrer couldn't have possibly transmuted me. No, there's no way. Right, Dad? Tell Nic he's over-exaggerating!" I half-screeched.

"I never said he transmuted you! I said he might know who! The Fuhrer isn't an alchemist!" Nic said, soothingly. He put his hand out to stroke my hair, but thought better of it. He hung his head and said, "If you want to talk to me... I'll be outside." With that he walked toward the door, his head hung low and his shoulders shaking every once in a while.

I wobbled to my feet. I had tears stinging in my eyes. My throat burned as I choked back sobs. I wasn't going to cry in fronts of them. I whipped past Nic, and took off down the hall. My left wing hung awkwardly on my back, unlike my right one which was tucked safely within my light blue hospital gown. I heard a bunch of nurses tell me to stop running or stop, but I, of course, ignored them and kept running. I found my way to the stairs and ran up to the roof. I almost didn't stop at the edge of the roof. I knew my left wing hadn't healed enough for me to fly, so I'd end up killing myself if I jumped. My tears finally started rushing down my face. I hated how I was, an arrogant fool. One who didn't know how to keep her freaking mouth shut. "God damn it! Why am I such a jackass...?!" I asked myself out loud, sitting down with my feet dangling from the building, "Am I really the good guy? Or am I the bad guy?" I leaned closer to the edge, nearly inches from falling. Who was I kidding, I wasn't normal. My life would never be normal. I wasn't suicidal or anything, but something was possessing me to take flight. I wanted to fly, but my wings couldn't carry me. I knew it. I was going crazy. Being in that hospital. It was like prison for me. I wanted to go home, to be able to fly again.

"Jade!" I heard Nic's voice calling up to me. From the quietness of his voice, he was still pretty far away. "_**JADE**_!" Nic called again, louder this time. He was getting closer. He burst through the door that led onto the roof.

"Oh my God! Jade! I thought... you were going to..!" he gasped, out of breath. Dad was right behind him.

I stood up; just as a really strong air current blew, shoving me backwards. My footing slipped and I felt myself falling. "Ah...Ahh!" Then I let out an ear piercing scream, shutting my eyes.

"OH MY GOD, JADE!" Dad screamed.

My wings weren't going to be able to save me. I was screwed. It was a horrible way to die. It hit me then. I really _**was**_ going to _**die**_.

But... I wasn't falling. I opened my eyes to see Nic had grabbed my arm. He was the only thing keeping from my 95 pound body from crashing to the ground. He reached down for my other hand.

"Give me your hand," Nic said, his voice strained, as he stretched for my hand.

I looked down and immediately started panicking. "I can't... I'm gonna fall!"

"You're not going to fall, I won't let you," he said, soothing.

"I'm afraid..." I closed my eyes. I felt myself slipping from his grasp, "N-Nic!"

"Oh God, this is risky..." Nic whispered as he threw me up in the air with the remaining grip he had. He jumped underneath me and caught me without touching my broken wing. He threw open his wings and did a fast u-turn to get back over the roof. He landed awkwardly; trying to make sure he didn't hurt me.

"Jade!" Dad yelled and ran over to us. He grabbed me from Nic's arms as Nic sagged towards the ground.

"Shit!" Nic swore. He caught himself with his arm and sat down avoiding putting weight on his right leg. He examined his right knee and winced when he put pressure on the knee.

"Nic, are you alright?" I asked, worrying about his knee.

"I'll be fine. You okay?" he asked, effectively dodging my question.

"Y-yeah. Thank you," I replied. I had tears in my eyes and I buried my face in Dad's navy blue military jacket. I shook in fear. I really thought I was going to die back there. I mean, I thought I was going to die when we fought Scar... But I don't want my death to be like that. I mean, falling from a building... it looks like suicide. I don't want people thinking that and then harassing Dad about it. It wouldn't be fair to him. Why should my death be a reason to harass him?

Dad cooed in my ear, "It's alright, Jade. Honey, I got you. You're safe now... shhh... stop crying. You're alright. You're alright." His arms trembled a bit. I didn't blame him. He just watched his daughter almost fall to her death right in front of him. Maybe he thought that he failed as a father since he didn't save nor had enough time to save me. I knew it wasn't his fault for me almost falling. It was my own. Dad needed to stop blaming himself for the things that happen to me.

"I'm sorry, Daddy... so sorry. It's my entire fault. D-don't blame y-yourself. I-I wasn't c-careful! Please... please don't blame yourself..." I hiccupped into his chest.

"Okay," Nic said, as he tried to stand, "I need to find someplace to sit and stay for a while... My knee is not going to be working for long; I think I might have torn something."

I pushed away from Dad. "O-oh my God, it's all my fault...! I-if I h-had been more c-careful... you wouldn't have done that!" I put my hands to my face, "I'm so stupid, stupid, _**stupid**_!"

"Jade, don't say that! I would rather get hurt myself to protect you!" he scolded.

I looked up. "B-but I don't like it! I hate it when people get hurt because of me! I feel so... so _**hopeless**_!" I slid down to my knees. I laid my palms on the cold, concrete roof.

"Well, you're not hopeless," Nic smiled. He slid over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He grinned, "Or at least I hope you aren't. Otherwise... you would have given up on life a while ago, right?"

I nodded, but didn't face him. I couldn't bear to face him. I kept causing Nic unnecessary pain and suffering. What kind of a girlfriend was I? A bad one. That's what. I could win first prize for Worst Girlfriend of the Year.

"Jade, look at me," he chastised, "Whatever you're thinking in that head of yours... if it has anything to do with causing me pain... you're wrong. I would gladly suffer in your place. That's what boyfriends do. They protect their girlfriends."

I shook my head. "B-but... I don't want you to get hurt... I don't want anyone to suffer in my place. Trust me. I don't want anyone suffering like I did... I mean, back to that time after the Elrics and I committed the taboo. I lost everything. At least memory wise. I'm surprised I could remember Ed and Al... and Winry... and Granny Pinako..." I sighed, "I don't want anyone to suffer... I don't want anyone to feel the way I feel about... being a chimera. That's why I was so upset when I saw Nina. I couldn't believe that Tucker could reduce his daughter to something that I was. A freak... but..." I paused. Then I screeched, "SHE WAS STILL NINA! A 4 YEAR OLD GIRL, WHO DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT SHE GOT! SHE WAS AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL! NINA WAS TURNED INTO A CHIMERA... AND THEN SCAR KILLED HER!" I put my hands back to my face. My long hair flopped in front of my face, completely hiding it, "BECAUSE I COULDN'T SAVE HER, SHE DIED!"

"Jade, I know that's how you feel... but this world is full of misery, hate, suffering, pain, and death. That's just how this world is. That's why we all need to believe that there is another world out there, for after we pass from this one!" Nic smiled, brushing my hair out of my face. He continued, a bit softer, "Anyways, if I can keep you, who's suffered so much, from suffering any more than you already have... I'm doing a pretty good job at keeping this world free of as much pain and suffering as I can. As well as protecting you, which is my priority." Nic looked at Dad, obviously acknowledging the promise he made to him.

I smiled. "I... lo... never mind... I can't... I just can't..." I said quickly. I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I could lose him forever if I said it. If I said I loved him... no... I couldn't bear to lose him.

He leaned forward and placed his lips next to my ear. "It's alright, take your time. I'll never force you or pressure you. I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"It's not that I don't feel that way... I just... there's a reason... I don't want to lose you... don't want you to be taken from me... I'm afraid. I'm afraid that's what will happen." I hiccupped.

"It's fine, you don't have to say it. I can see it in the way you act," he whispered again.

I hugged him close. I put my face to his shoulder, "I want to...something is holding me back. Look at what happened to Nina. I got too close to her... and then that happened to her."

"It's not your fault. It was going to happen whether you got close to Nina or not. Now, can we go find someplace else to talk? Like say, your hospital room?"

I nodded. I held my arms up to Dad. He sighed and picked me up in his arms. I rested my head against his chest, closing my puffy eyes. We returned to my room to find Colonel Mustang sitting in a chair in the room. Nic was "limping" due to something he had done to his knee and immediately saluted the Colonel and moved to sit in a chair close to the bed.

"Colonel," Nic said, as he walked past his brother.

"What happened?" the Colonel sighed, "Feathered? You mind telling?"

I gulped. Oh my God! He knows! "Heh... heh... nothiiiing..." I nervously giggled.

"I just tore something, Roy. That's all," Nic sighed. Colonel Mustang immediately rushed out the door to get a nurse.

"Thanks Nic. Now the Colonel's gonna have a cow and reprimand me. As usual..." I sighed, as Dad let me down. I sat down onto my bed and flopped over with my back to the door.

"He doesn't know how I tore something. So if he tries anything, I'll just give him my usual lame excuse," Nic chuckled.

"Which is?" I asked, "And he's not that gullible, dude."

"I know he's not gullible, that's why I make it a believable lame excuse, and change it every time," Nic grinned.

"Oy vey... if it doesn't work. I'm gonna make you buy me a new freaking guitar!" I grumbled. I yawned and laid my head on my pillow. I closed my eyes, but didn't fall asleep.

"Okay!" he whispered, obviously hearing the Colonel's footsteps.

"Nic!" Colonel Mustang said as burst through the door.

"Roy, all I did was trip and hit my freaking knee wrong. You know how uncoordinated I am! I'll be fine in a day or two, don't worry about it!" Nic sighed.

"Says the kid who dodged all of my fucking attacks when we first met..." I grumbled to myself, almost silently. I think Nic might have picked it up though. Bat-like hearing... sheesh. Nothing is a secret. What was I gonna do when I _**really**_ don't want him hearing things. Like when I had girl-talks with Mom! Oh my God! That would be horrible!

"Fine... but I still want you to get checked up by a nurse," the Colonel sighed.

"Yeah, Nic. If you popped your knee out, you'll need surgery..." Dad said, playing along. Thank. God.

"Okay," Nic conceded.

"Did she seriously fall asleep in the time it took me to go find a nurse and come back?" the Colonel asked, referring to moi.

Nic shrugged; obviously not worried because he knew I wasn't asleep. He left in a wheelchair with Colonel Roy and the nurse.

"Jade, they're gone now," Dad said, shaking my shoulder gently to wake me up if I had actually fallen asleep.

I didn't lift up my head. "I feel shitty..."

"Don't say that, honey," Dad sighed.

"Why not? It's my fault Nic's hurt..." My voice cracked. I shoved my face into the pillow. My throat felt tight and tears stung in my eyes.

"But does he blame you? No, so don't make yourself feel bad about it!" Dad scolded. Then whispered to himself, "That's one of the things I like about Nic, he never blames you and is always supportive of your decisions."

"Still... that's not fair that when it's my fault, he'll take the blame..." I sobbed louder.

"When someone doesn't blame you... that's the best thing. He'll never treat you differently if something you did caused him pain! He doesn't care what happens to him as long as you're fine! Why do you think he tried so very hard to not actually hurt you in your first fight together?! Though you were clearly trying to hurt him!" Dad said, actually defending Nic.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" I screamed, "I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET HURT... EVER! I REALLY CARE ABOUT HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM GETTING HURT! JUST LIKE YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME GETTING HURT!"

"You think I don't know that? He's willing to put himself on the line... just to protect you! Do you think, for one second, that if I didn't know he loved you with every ounce of his being that I would be allowing you two to be together?" Dad was attempting to stay calm and not scream back at me.

I fell silent. I sobbed in my pillow. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I felt scummy because my boyfriend was suffering because of me. I also couldn't argue that I felt safe knowing that Nic would do whatever it takes to keep me safe. I curled my knees to my chest and kept sobbing.

"I'm back," Nic called through the door before he opened it.

I flipped my covers over my head, still crying.

"Jade, is something wrong?" he apparently rushed to my bedside.

I didn't answer. I didn't want him to see me cry. I was ridiculous. A freaking crybaby... and a useless chimera.

"Jade, please... don't hide from me," Nic pleaded.

I still didn't answer. I didn't want to see if he had a cast. I wouldn't be able to get over it if I saw it.

"Jade, I just tore something. I have a brace, not a cast. I'm fine, don't blame yourself," Nic explained.

"... I have the right to..." I squeaked, "You wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't almost fallen off the building!"

"It wasn't your fault you almost fell off the building, nature was the reason," Nic sighed.

"I sat too close to the edge! If I hadn't been sitting where I had been, I wouldn't have fallen!" I replied.

"Yeah, well if you had been sitting somewhere else you could have split your skull open! Think about that! Or at least had a concussion! That was the safest place to be with me there!" his voice was frantic.

"I would've caught myself! I had nothing under my feet to catch me!" I yelled.

I felt Nic flinch and heard him walk to a chair.

"I can see there is no changing your mind... but know I don't blame you or anything else," he said.

"Mmmm..." I mumbled.

Nic fell silent.

Dad sighed, seeing this as a bump in our relationship. Two stubborn, caring kids. "Are you two seriously fighting about this?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, I don't think so. I'm giving up and letting Jade think what she wants. That's probably better for my health," Nic smiled gently.

"I just need to be alone. Both of you... just go..." I said, trying to not even trying to not sound like a bitch.

"That's fine, just tell us when you want us to come back," Nic said, trying to give me solace before he got up and left the room.

"Jade..." Dad sighed before leaving the room after Nic.

I cried and cried. I hated myself. I was pushing everybody away. I felt helpless, but I didn't want them to see that side of me. I'm so stupid. I couldn't let my pride be hurt, so I hurt other people. Yeah, I'm such a good person. I must have then cried myself to sleep.


	7. Dr Marcoh

"So, you guys know about this... Scar person, right?" I asked as Ed, Al, Nic, and I sat in with the adults in a private meeting, "I mean... you said he was an Ishvalan... we all saw he was an Ishvalan." I was finally out of the hospital after my wing healed up.

Colonel Mustang sighed, "The Ishvalans were a line of people from the far east..."

"Well, I know that! And I know there was a rebellion... but why?" I mumbled.

"An Ishvalan child was accidentally shot and killed by an officer... that was 13 years ago..." Dad replied.

"Sorry, but I was two at the time of the rebellion... so... what exactly happened? Can Ishvalans even use alchemy?" Nic questioned.

"Well no, but the riots there were getting so violent... state alchemists were called in 7 years after the incident," Hawkeye answered.

"They were used as an all out genocide campaign..." Dad sighed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I yelled, "They were ordered to kill them?! Was it that big a deal? The Ishvalins didn't use alchemy! That doesn't add up!"

"I was one of those alchemists..." the Colonel said, folding his hands together, "The Ishvalan Rebellion could be a reason why Scar has been attacking state alchemists."

"Well, I don't understand how he could be killing state alchemists the way he has been without being able to use alchemy. Anyways, we have nothing to do with the Rebellion!" Nic stated.

"He has a point. We took no part in the Rebellion... he's targeting people who have nothing to do with all this..." I sighed.

"Roy, why would he target us?" Nic asked his brother.

"I bet it's all revenge. Scar is just sugarcoating it by saying he's working for God..." Ed said flatly. He's probably hitting the nail on the head.

"We're talking about a man who hates it, but uses alchemy for his own sick game. He's totally insane. Honestly, Scar scares me..." Dad stated.

"We all should be... look at what he did to Tucker... Nina... look at us, he nearly killed the boys... he almost got me. I mean, I might not have gotten away had the Colonel not shouted and brought my attention to Scar..." I murmured, "Or Major Armstrong's intervention..."

"The next time we see Scar..." Roy said, "We kill him."

"I don't think he's using alchemy... I think we need to look deeper," Nic mused.

"He is Nic, he's just using deconstruction. Not reconstruction like you and me," I replied, "That's how he destroyed Al's armor and Ed's automail..."

"But did you see any sort of transmutation circle on his palm or arm?" he asked.

"Well no... but his jacket could have been covering it! He had a light yellow jacket on!" I remembered.

"Either way... what are you kids going to do?" Dad asked.

"Well, I can't fix Al with one arm..." Ed said.

"And no one else can do it..." I replied.

"We, obviously, need to get to whoever made Ed's automail, so we can get it fixed along with Al's armor," Nic stated.

"Her name is Winry, she's his mechanic," I replied.

"Because without Ed's arm... he's just..." Hawkeye started.

"A little brat who swears a lot..." Havoc sighed.

Dad added, "An arrogant pipsqueak..."

"Useless, just useless!" the Colonel sighed angrily.

I giggled, adding, "A midget who can't keep his automail in one piece..."

"An unnecessary piece of luggage..." Nic chimed in.

"Why are you all picking on meeee?!" Ed yelled, "I guess I have no choice... I gotta go see my mechanic..."

"I have decided to accompany you all as you return to your engineer!" Major Armstrong said.

Mine and Nic's jaw dropped. _Oh... shit... whyyyyyyy?!_

Ed's face grew pale, "_**Huh**_?!" Then he livened up, "I don't need a bodyguard!"

"Ahem... _**we**_... Ed..." I coughed.

"Edward, you're travelling around state. Scar could attack you kids again!" Hawkeye reprimanded, "Did you kids forget what almost happened?!"

"But why the Majorrrr?!" Ed whined.

"I've got a lot of work to do in Central..." Dad sighed.

Colonel mustang added, "And I have to stay in the East Headquarters."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes, "I have to babysit the Colonel. Someone has to keep him in line..." That is about the only acceptable excuse. Riza, you pass...

Havoc laughed nervously. He raised a hand in submission. "I don't think I can protect you kids from someone as dangerous as Scar..."

"Our thoughts exactly!" Second Lieutenant Breda, Warrant Officer Falman, and Master Sergeant Fuery chimed in.

I stared at Mustang's men questionably. _How are you even soldiers?!_

"SO IT'S DECIDED!" Major Armstrong yelled, slamming his hand onto Ed's head.

"Nothing's decided!" Ed yelled back.

"Oh boy... here comes the tantrum..." I mumbled to myself.

"Now, kids... listen to your elders..." Armstrong said.

"Hey! We aren't ordinary kids, ya know!" Nic argued.

"Nic's got a point..." I pointed out.

"If you kids continue making a fuss... I can court-martial you all for disobeying orders..." the Colonel smirked, evilly.

"Why you dirty little..!" I grumbled, folding my arms, "Blackmail is illegal!" I stamped my foot, but I knew that going with the Major was going to happen. Sometimes, I really hate that the Colonel is my commanding officer.

"You wouldn't dare..." Nic growled.

"Oh, but you know I would _**little brother**_," the Colonel smirked.

Nic punched a wall in frustration, but let the argument drop.

So we packed up and quickly boarded a train headed to Resembool. Ed was squished between the window and Major Armstrong. He did not look very happy. I sighed and snuggled close to Nic. I sat by the window as well, so I could watch the scenery fly by. There was a soft rapping on the window.

"Dad!" I cried, happy to see him. This would be the last time I'd see him until we get back. I was glad he came to see us off. I quickly slid the window up.

"I have a message..." Dad started.

"From?" Ed asked.

"From Roy," Dad answered.

Nic looked puzzled, as did the rest of us. "From my brother?" he asked.

Dad mocked, "'Don't die on me, because it'd be a mess to pick up.' And that's what he said."

Nic sighed and did a face-palm, "Jeez, Roy..."

"Fine then..." Ed began.

I snarled, "Tell him, 'Understood. We'll never die before you do, you bankrupt, asshole of a Colonel.'"

Dad just laughed at my comment, "Ah haha. They say the ruder you are, the luckier you are. You kids and Roy are gonna live forever..."

Tweeeeeeeet!

The train whistles. We were just about to depart.

Dad smiled, raising his right hand in a salute, "Have a safe trip. And give me a shout when you come to Central." He faced me, "And be careful, kiddo. Come home soon..."

I smiled and blushed, "Yeah... miss you, Dad... l-love you..." I still had trouble saying "love you" to Dad. I didn't want to lose another dad. Especially one who took me in without any second thoughts.

We raised our right hands and saluted. Though Ed had to resort to his left. Since his right arm was missing...

"I love you too, kiddo." Dad said as the train started pulling away. He petted my hair just before I got out of his reach.

I stuck my head out of the window as we got farther and farther away from him. "I... I'll see you soon! Okay?!" I shouted, waving, "And don't bother the Colonel too much with phone calls!"

He waved and smiled back. He stayed until the train pulled completely out of the station.

I pulled my head back inside the car so I could allow Ed to close the window. Feeling tired, I leaned my head on Nic's shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and gently ran his fingers through my hair. It felt soothing, so I closed my eyes. I must have drifted to sleep then.

"Jade? Jade, wake up. We stopped for a bit..." Nic whispered in my ear, stirring me from my sleep. I must have sleep through the night, because it was pure as day out. And we had left at like 2pm... or so.

"Mhmm... I'm up, I'm up..." I mumbled, realizing I had shifted down to lay my head on Nic's knees. Ed had also draped his coat over me to keep me warm. _That was sweet of him._ I handed it to Ed. "Where's Al?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I had just realized he wasn't with us.

Ed's expression hardened. "With the livestock..." he grumbled.

"YOU PUT HIM WITH A BUNCH OF ANIMALS! THAT'S SO MEAN!" I shouted at the Major, completely awake now, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU- ACK!" Ed and I were suddenly squished because Major Armstrong had to look out the window, "CAN'T BREEEATHE!"

"Dr. Marcoh!" he called.

The man outside turned. His face grew pale and his eyes shone with fear.

"It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

The old man sprinted away like a jack-rabbit.

"You know him?" Ed and I asked in unison, still squished against the window.

Armstrong nodded, "Yes, he's a skilled alchemist who was involved in the research center in Central. He was studying the use of alchemy for medical purposes... but he vanished during the Civil War..."

"Let's get off!" Ed said, whirling out of his seat and outside the train.

"E-Edward! We're supposed to be heading to Resembool!" I cried, following him. We all jumped out of the train.

"If he used to do that sort of research..." Ed yelled.

"Then he might now something about Biological alchemy! Good thinking Ed!" I congratulated him.

So we retrieved Al and went into the small town that this Dr. Marcoh had run off into.

"Dr. Marcoh... eh...?" a tall woman in a dark coat murmured. She smiled, closing her newspaper. Looks like she had a job to do.

We were walking around the rural town, trying to find him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, tapping the shoulder of a huge guy.

"We are looking for a guy who just passed through here..." Nic stated.

Major Armstrong lifted up a small sketchbook, which had a picture of Dr. Marcoh in it. It was really good. It looked exactly like the actual person. He asked, "Have you seen an elderly man who looks a lot like this?"

The man studied it for a minute. "Oh! That's Dr. Mauro!" he said finally.

"Huh? 'Mauro'...?" I asked, puzzled.

"This is a pretty poor town. Most of us can't afford to see a doctor. Dr. Mauro treats people for free." the man answered.

Another man added, "He's a good man..."

"He treats patients that most doctors would say that they don't have a change at surviving!" Another guy chimed.

"Really?!" I asked, amazed.

"It's true! When I got my leg stuck in the weed puller and almost died, he fixed it good as new!" One more man added, slapping his knee.

"Woah," Nic whistled.

A woman added, "You see this bright red flash of light, and then you're healed!"

"A flash of light?" Nic and Ed asked.

"He's gotta be using alchemy!" I replied quietly to myself.

One of the town's people showed us the direction of his house. So we began walking to it. We began to climb up the stairs, leading to a smallish house at the top.

"So, why do you think he's been hiding out here?" Nic asked.

"Apparently when he left, some of the Top-Secret research material disappeared along with him," Major Armstrong replied, "There was a rumor that he just took it and ran. Maybe he thinks that we're here to bring him back." He was carrying Al in an enormous wooden box. With one hand might I add.

"That wouldn't be a bad guess..." I mused, "I don't think many military officers come here... it's just a quiet, rural town. They wouldn't need to."

Nic knocked on the door, which opened up without any resistance.

"It's unlocked?" he said, puzzled.

"Dr. Marcoh? Hello, anybody here?" Ed asked.

I poked past him and came to meet the barrel of a pistol. Nic saw it and jumped on me. We fell to the ground just as a bullet whizzed through some loose strands of my hair.

"Jade! Are you alright?!" Nic asked, worried.

"I'm a... l-little s-shaken... u-up..." I panted in shock.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Nic yelled at the culprit, jumping up to his feet.

Edward held out his hand, helping me up. We stared at the nervous man in front of us. He was shaking and couldn't decide who to point his gun at.

The man who tried to shoot me pointed the gun straight out. "What did you come here for?!" he asked, his fingers trembling. It was in fact the same man we saw at the station. His black hair had some patches of white by his ears. He had a white collared shirt on which trembled along with his arms and hands. He was pretty old from what I could tell. Like he was in his late 50's or early 60's... 57 the youngest, 63 the oldest. His jaw was clenched. This guy obviously did not like the fact that we were here.

"Please calm down, Doctor!" Armstrong soothed, put up his free hand as to show some sort of retreat.

"Did y-you come to... to take m-me back?!" Marcoh stammered, still holding out the gun, "I'll never go back there!"

"That's not it!" Armstrong replied.

Marcoh shouted, "So, you came to _**kill**_ me and shut me up for good?!" Good lord, this guy had a certainly an over-active imagination. I guess that's PTSD for ya...

"No! Just please lower your gun..." Armstrong murmured.

"You can't fool me!" Marcoh shrieked.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, just as Armstrong _**threw**_ Al and his box onto Dr. Marcoh, "HOLY SHIT! ALPHONSE!" I nearly tackled Major Armstrong for throwing Al like that. Nic grabbed me by my waist before I lept onto him.

"So why did you leave?" I asked, twirling my fingers.

Marcoh sighed, "I couldn't stand it anymore! Having to obey their orders... dirtying my hands to research the things I did... and then... seeing it used in the Civil War to... slaughter hundreds of thousands of people. It was awful. So many innocent people died."

I lowered my head, my bangs hung in my eyes. They blocked my sad facial expression. "That sounds so terrible..." I sniffed.

"I can't make up for the things I've done... but I try the best of my abilities. That's why I became the doctor around here," he replied.

"What were you researching before you left?" Armstrong asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Yeah, and what did you take with you?" Nic added.

Dr. Marcoh fell silent. He put a hand to his forehead, as if he was ashamed. He seemed to be recalling a bad memory. I had heard some stories about the war when I was young... but never very in depth. Then he lifted his head, "I was making the Philosopher's Stone..."

We all gasped. I looked over at Ed eagerly. This was a huge break through for us! We were one step closer to knowing the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone! I was almost grinning, happy that we'd found some answers. Or at least we were going to find some answers.

"I took the stone and the research data..." he replied.

"You have a stone!?" Nic, Ed, and I shouted, lurching up form our seats.

Marcoh stood up and walked over to a cabinet behind him. He fished through the back and pulled out a small bottle. "Here's the stone..." he said, holding it out.

"It looks more like a liquid than a solid..." Nic sighed.

Marcoh open the bottle and poured the "liquid' on the table. It formed into a squishy stone shaped thing... I couldn't explain it. I poked it and it wiggled.

"This isn't the actual thing. It was created for experimental purposes..." Marcoh stated.

I noticed Nic had flinched when he said "experimental." Could the military have used a Philosopher's Stone to transmute Nic with a bat? Then it hit me. Could the military have used a Philosopher's Stone to transmute me?

"This is an imperfect compound. This is why it's got the same characteristics of jello. It's impossible to know when it will stop working. Even so, compounds like these were used throughout the Civil War and they were tremendously successful," Marcoh stated.

It clicked in my head. Back to when we were in Lior, Cornello must have had an imperfect compound. _That's why it broke! _I grinned, "So, even if it's an imperfect compound... that means you can be on the verge of creating the real thing!"

Ed shouted, "Dr. Marcoh! Can you show us your research?!"

"Yeah! Can we see it!?" I asked, happily.

"Excuse me?!" Marcoh shouted, shocked, "What would you do with such a thing?! Major Armstrong who _**are**_ these children?!"

Major Armstrong sighed, "They're all state alchemists..."

Marcoh put a hand to his forehead again, "Why? Why do these kids have state alchemist licenses at their ages?!" He looked at us, "You kids have no idea how many alchemists returned their licenses after the war! I wasn't the only one who hated myself for being used as a weapon!"

"We realize how foolish it was! But we had to!" I shouted, flipping out my wings. I did it subconsciously, but didn't fold them back up into my sweater. My white, tawny spotted wings almost couldn't fit in the room. My wings were 14 feet across. They've grown a lot since I was little. The smallest Ed and I can remember them being is 6 feet across. That was when I had first gotten them.

"What the...? Who did this to you?!" Marcoh asked in complete shock and surprise to see a chimera. He reached out and touched a few feathers with his fingers. I forced myself not to flinch.

"I don't know. I can't remember... because of the thing we did..." I answered. I explained mine and the Elrics' story.

"So, you committed that taboo... I'm surprised you were able to bond a soul. With that sort of talent, you kids could create a Philosopher's Stone..."

"I won't allow you to see my research data..."

'Why?!" Nic yelled.

"Because getting your bodies back to their original states... that would be stupid to use the stone for..."

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled, tears running down my cheeks, "I don't want to be a chimera for the rest of my life! You have _**no**_ idea what it is like to be me! I'm not normal! You don't understand what it is like to... live in constant fear that... the military will come and take you away... and experiment you! Or they'll lock you in a zoo where people will just be staring and mocking you for being a freak! I want this so bad! I want to be normal _**so bad**_!"

"My research will lead you straight to hell..."

"We've been to hell and back!" Ed and I yelled in unison.

"No... now leave..." Marcoh said, kicking us out.

We went back to the train station and sat down on a bench. I paced up and down angrily. But my feelings inside were of disappointment and sadness. I thought we were so close. I thought I could honestly become a normal girl again! I wiped away some angry tears. "I can't believe it! We were so close! Urgh! This is so infuriating!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air.

"So, I'm taking you aren't satisfied with the turnout...?" Armstrong sighed, "Even though you didn't see the data... you kids could have taken the stone by force..."

"Sure we could have... but something didn't seem right..." Nic said.

"Yeah... if we took it from him..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Ed replied, "It'd just leave a bad taste in our mouths to take the thing he uses to heal them... just to return our bodies back to normal..."

"Looks like we're gonna have to find a new way to get our bodies back to normal," I advised, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yep!" Al squeaked, finally talking for once.

"So, are you gonna report Dr. Marcoh to Central?" Nic asked.

Major Armstrong folded his arms. He sighed, "The man I met today... he was just an ordinary doctor name Dr. Mauro."

We smiled at him. I was kind of glad that he wasn't going to be reported back to Central. This town needed him. Who were we to take that away from them?

"Huhh... oh man, we're back to the beginning..." I sighed again.

Ed replied, "Yup, this road sure is long..."

"Hey, you!" a voice called. It was Dr. Marcoh!

"Dr. Marcoh...?" we all asked in surprise.

He approached us, an envelope in his hand, "This is where I hid my research. The location is inside." Marcoh handed the envelope to Ed, "If you can look Truth in the face, then do it. You might be able to see the truth _**within**_ the truth." He turned to me, motioning me to follow him out of earshot of everyone.

I looked at Nic and whispered almost silently, "You might want to eavesdrop. This could be useful for you as well..." I followed Marcoh. "Yeah?" I asked.

"This may not work. You could die trying to separate yourself and that owl of yours. Even with the help of the Philosopher's Stone... I can't guarantee that you'll make it..." he whispered.

I froze. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could die?! But inside I knew that I already knew that. I was a little afraid. But I wanted to do anything to return myself to normal. I'd do whatever it takes. I nodded.

"I'll pray that you and your friends can achieve your goals one day..." he said, walking back to his house.

I smiled gratefully as I watched him leave. I jogged back to the group.

"What was that about?" Ed asked, confused.

I smiled as the wind blew my hair back. I held a hand to keep my bangs from flipping in my eyes. "Nothing, it's nothing you need to worry about..." I said, looking back to Marcoh. _Thank you..._

Marcoh had finally reached his house. He knew those kids were fools. But somehow he believed in them. He saw the determination in their eyes. Marcoh opened his door and walked into his dark house. He sighed as he shut the door. Then he heard a soft, feminine laugh come from behind him.

"It's been a while Marcoh..." a woman laughed. The same one from the train. She laughed, "I was tailing the Fullmetal, Sword, and Feathered Alchemists... and you just dropped into my lap."

"L-Lust!" Marcoh cried, backing up against the wall.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to take you back. Even with you gone, your subordinates are taking care of things quite well..." the woman named Lust laughed again.

"You... you're still making those horrible things?!" Marcoh gasped.

"Oh my, please don't forget that we were the ones who showed you how to make Philosopher's Stones. Just because you left and took the data with you didn't mean you slowed us down! But if someone with the same of those children's level of Alchemical abilities sees that data... it could cause a lot of trouble!" Lust glared at him, "You started to have suspicions too, didn't you? That's why you left..."

"So I was right! I wanted to believe it was all a terrible dream..." Marcoh started to reach for his gun, "You devil!"

Suddenly Lust's fingers elongated, stabbing Marcoh in the shoulder. Marcoh cried out in pain.

"Don't get any funny ideas!" Lust threatened, "The data you stole... you told those kids where it was, didn't you!"

"I have no idea... what you're..."

Lust twisted her fingers, which caused more intense pain to shoot through Marcoh. "Don't lie to me," she threatened again, "I don't have time for this. I've got other things to do."

Marcoh smiled, "Those kids... they're smart. Once they see the data, they'll find out the truth. They'll realize what you and the others are trying to do!"

"I won't let that happen!"

"You won't? I don't think you have a choice. Because I've got you! You're going to die here!" While he had been talking, he had drawn a transmutation circle with his blood on the wall. He activated it, and a spike shot out of the wall. It pierced through Lust's body.

"Ha... didn't see that com-...!" he smiled, then his eyes grew wide.

Lust laughed, "You've made me die once... how rude..." She sliced through the spike and it fell to the floor and crumbled. "I almost forgot you are another human sacrifice."

"This is... impossible!"

"Well, what should I do with you?"

"Dr. Mauro!" a little girl's voice shouted. She came bursting through the door, "I brought you flowers!"

"Kiri! Stay back!" Marcoh yelled.

Lust sent out two fingers, trapping the girl's head between the two of them. Kiri froze, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't understand what was going on. Only that she was in trouble.

"Kiri!" Marcoh cried.

Lust smiled. She cooed, sweetly, "Well, aren't you a good girl. Marcoh, you know what will happen if I even twist my hand ever so slightly."

"That child is innocent!"

"Those aren't the words I want to hear..."

Marcoh paused. He had to tell her. It was for Kiri's safety. "The data is hidden... in the National Central Library... in the first branch..."

"The book collection there is enormous! There must be millions of volumes!" Armstrong replied.

"That's where we'll find information on the Philosopher's Stone!" Ed smiled, gripping the piece of paper Marcoh had hidden within the envelope.

"We're on our way!" Al cried.

"Yeah buddy!" I screamed, punching the air, "Philosopher's Stone, here we come!

Lust had freed Kiri and Marcoh. They were kneeling on the floor, in a close hug. Little Kiri was crying hard. He sacrificed the data for her life. Not only that, he'd sacrificed those kids' chances at the information they desired and needed to return their bodies back to normal.

"How clever of you to hide it in the library in Central... I thought you'd taken it and ran," Lust laughed.

"Who the _**hell**_ are you people?!" Marcoh asked, "What do you mean by 'human sacrifice?'"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just be grateful that I let you live," she warned, "if you try any more funny ideas... I'll wipe this whole town off the map!" With that Lust walked out and started descending down the stairs. "Now... I guess I'll have to get to the data and dispose of it first!" Lust smiled, placing a hand on her hip.


	8. Resembol Repairs

**A/N:  
I seriously have neglected this series. I have like 5 more chapters to post, but I haven't review them yet.  
Eventually, they'll be posted. Enjoy the read, don't forget to review!**

* * *

"I can't believe it! We're almost home! I haven't been here in ages!" I laughed, happily skipping along in front of the group. I was a little sad, since I knew this is where my past was completely erased from my memory. And this is where Ed, Al, and I burned down our houses. So we wouldn't have a reason to back down and return home. We were never going to turn back. We'll do whatever it takes to get our bodies back to normal. We'd follow any path to find the Philosopher's Stone. We recently found out the military used it along with the state alchemists in a genocide campaign against the Ishvalans.

We were back in Resembool. Mine and the Elrics' hometown. It's a quaint, rural town. Not much to offer. But it's a nice town. You find stuff here that you don't find in Central. Like peace and quiet.

"Well, if you came along with me and Al..." Ed started.

I stopped and whirled around, "Hey! I don't need to always go with you guys when _**you**_ break your automail!" I put my hands on my hips.

"..." Nic stayed silent, even though he opened his mouth. Probably trying to get Ed to dig his own grave, or somethin' like that.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that Nic and Ed hated each other. It was all about dominance. _Men... I will never understand them!_ The sound of distant barking tore me away from my thoughts. "Is that...?" I asked, looking forward.

"It is!" Al laughed.

I smiled and clapped my hands on my knees. "Come here, Den!" I called. A black dog was tearing towards us. She's black lab with a white muzzle, paws, and chest. Her left foreleg is an automail limb.

Den barked and ran around us. Her tail was wagging excessively. She was obviously glad to see that we were back.

"Hello, Den," Nic said as he knelt down and held his hand palm up.

She sniffed his hand then tore back in the direction of the Rockbell's. Perhaps, Granny Pinako had called her back.

"Come on! We're never here... err... I'm never here... let's go!" I said, sprinting after Den. Nic ran after me, apparently trying to make friends with Den as he had Alexander. The others followed behind him.

"Hi, Granny Pinako!" I called, waving as I drew into view, "We need a favor!"

"Hmm? Which is?" she asked, smiling, "Hello, Jade. You haven't visited in a while."

"The usual..." I laughed, scratching my head, "By the way this is my... boyfriend, Nic..." I pointed to Nic, who was quickly coming closer to us.

"Hello!" Nic waved, seemingly exuberant due to the feeling of freedom both running and flying gave. He came up beside me and smiled a wide grin.

"Well, I'm surprised..." she replied.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled.

Granny smirked, "That you found yourself a guy..."

I blushed angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?! I could so get a guy if I so please!" I retorted, linking arms with Nic.

"Granny Pinako!" Ed called.

She grinned even wider, "Looks like the whole group is here..."

"This is Major Armstrong," Ed introduced.

"Pinako Rockbell. Nice to meet you," she said as they shook hands.

"It's been a long time, Den," Al whispered from inside his box after Major Armstrong had set him down and Den was coming to investigate.

"Ed? Is it just me, or have you gotten smaller?" Granny Pinako asked, looking at the Major then Ed.

"Nice object of contrast," I grumbled to Nic, "Get ready for the nickname face-off..."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SMALL, YOU HALF-PINT HAG?!" Ed roared.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU LITTLE RUNT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, GUPPY GEEZER!"

"CHIBI-CHUMP!"

"MICRO-MINI GRANNY!"

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of this argument. "God, they're always doing this!" I mumbled.

"Err... Mrs. Rockbell, see... the Major is just really tall... and Ed... is well... you know..." Nic tried to calm down the situation.

I elbowed Nic before he got on Ed's bad side by implying Ed's... stature. "Shh!" I warned.

"Hey! Ed!" a voice called. Then out of nowhere, Ed got clonked in the back of his head with a wrench!

"EDWARD!" I screamed, "Ed, you ok?!" I ran up to him, who had been knocked to the ground. I helped him sit up, "How many fingers am I holding up?" I held up 3.

Ed ignored me. "What the- Winry?! You could have killed me!" he screamed, holding a hand to where the impact took place.

I sighed, placing my hands on my hips. I stood up and called, "Winry... what possessed you to throw a wrench?! What the hell is wrong with you...?" I then smiled at her, showing I wasn't really serious. That's how she always greeted Ed... and scolded him...

She laughed and leaned on the railing on the balcony. "Welcome back, guys!" she laughed.

"Yeah... right..." Ed grumbled.

"Um... hello..." Nic waved to Winry as he walked to me.

"H-hi..." Winry said, blushing a bit.

Oh no, she didn't! I glared a bit and grabbed Nic's hand. Nic was my boyfriend. I was not about to just hand him over to her. She always tried to get what I had. And she always succeeded. I mean, I love her to death, but we always have to compete with each other. Winry usually would win anything we would fight over. I was not going to let her win this one. Not this time!

"Hey, Winry... we better talk inside... Ed, umm... broke his automail..." I said, trying to control my temper.

"WHAT!?" Winry screamed.

"Jade... you did that to get her angry didn't you? So, she would forget about something..." Nic mused suspiciously.

I stammered, "N-no! It's true! We came here because Ed broke his automail!" I quickly dragged Ed and Nic into the house, "And she always gets like this when Ed breaks his automail... heh heh... ahem..."

Ed sat on the couch as Winry assessed the damage. She twitched as the pieces crumbled in her hands.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!" Winry screamed at Ed, "MY MASTERPIECE! A STATE-OF-THE-ART AUTOMAIL PROSTHETIC!"

"Uhh... it was smashed to bits..." Ed squeaked, sipping on some coffee that Granny Pinako made.

I sipped mine, cuddling with Nic on the floor. I was enjoying the fact that she was too busy to flirt with Nic. I won this round... I hope. She better keep her hands off Nic.

"Yeah, it may be true... but you knew it would get on Winry's nerves... now what were you trying to make her forget..." Nic whispered almost too quietly for me to hear.

"Nothing... I wasn't trying to make her forget anything!" I mumbled quickly, taking another sip.

"Sure..." Nic enunciated, making sure I knew he wasn't letting this drop.

"It was nothing!" I hissed, "It's not like his automail wasn't in itty-bitty pieces! Because, it was in fact broken into chunks! Need we go into the flashback where Scar almost killed us?"

"Are you jealous for some reason?" Nic asked, cocking his head to the side.

I snarled, "I am not _**jealous**_!" I abruptly stood up and stormed into the kitchen. I put my empty mug on the counter by the sink. I walked back out in the living room. "I'm gonna take a walk... I won't be long. You guys will know where to find me!" I called, sprinting out the door. I ran all the way up the dirt path to the right. Past where the Elrics' house used to be, then a little bit farther. I stopped running once I reached where my house used to be. We'd burned it to the ground, like the Elrics'. But I did it because I didn't want the military to be able to return there and find out secrets about my late parents. So, there was nothing for me to gain my lost memories from. All the pictures and things were all ash in the wind. Just like my memories of the past.

"Hmm... you're leg needs to be adjusted..." Granny Pinako said, measuring the difference in his legs.

Winry smirked, "So you have gotten taller... last time we measured you, you were only..."

"SHUT UP!" Ed screamed, not wanting anyone, especially Nic, to know his height, "How long is it gonna take? A week?"

Granny smiled, "Don't underestimate us Ed. We'll have it done in three days."

"Wow..." Nic whispered in awe.

Winry smiled at him, "Yeah, we're the best here. You get used to rush jobs with Edward and Alphonse. Jade too! They're always getting into trouble." She twirled her long blond ponytail in her fingers. Her blue eyes shone with laughter.

"I haven't been with the group for long, but I can already see what you mean," Nic laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Winry blushed. "Yeah, I've known these guys for years. The Elrics, Jade, and I grew up together," She laughed, "They would always get in trouble back then, too."

"I never really had friends, until now of course." Nic sighed.

"Really? A guy like you? I would think you would have tons of friends!" Winry mused, batting her eyelids.

"Yeah, well I didn't really have the normal childhood. Oh, I never really introduced myself... I'm Nic Mustang."

Winry kind of frowned, "I've met your brother... he came here... and convinced Edward and Jade to become state alchemists. Back when... their accident happened." She looked down at her sandals.

"I know about the accident, Winry, and yeah, I've never been completely approving of Roy's methods... but he's my brother. I tend to think we're not really that much alike. I mean... we were born 12 years apart!"

"Oh... I couldn't really tell that you were related to the Colonel. I mean, you have brown hair, he has black..." Winry said.

"Yeah, I got my Mom's hair, he got Dad's..." Nic sighed, remembering his past a little, "But I don't really remember much of my parents. They died early in our childhood."

"My parents died when I was little as well. Back during the Civil War..." Winry said, trying to hold back some tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So... what do you think of Jade? She's kinda strange... I mean, other than what happened to her back when we were 5. She's always got her nose in a book, or avoiding anything she doesn't like. And I mean I love the girl, but she's not like any of the other girls here... she different..." Winry babbles.

Nic smiled, "Jade is amazing. She's like me."

"Like you?!" Winry said, "She is nothing like you!"

"You know nothing about me, remember that," Nic laughed.

Winry stepped close to Nic. "Maybe I should get to know you more..." she purred.

"You really want to know me? Then come outside. Mrs. Rockbell, you too," Nic smiled.

"I need to work on Ed's leg... Winry... hurry your conversation up. I need your help too," Granny Pinako said, heading to the work room.

Nic walked outside, Winry following close behind him.

"You might want to step back," Nic warned.

"Huh?" Winry asked, but did as she was told.

Nic turned to her and unfolded his wings. He laughed, "I told you she was like me, and that I didn't have a normal childhood."

"Woah!" Winry screamed. Winry then just smiled. "Who cares. I still think your normal... in fact... I really like you..." She stood real close to Nic, her face nearly inches from his, "I really like you, Nic."

I was just standing there, looking at where my house used to be. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what it was like before. But I couldn't remember. My damn memories were lost. Who was I kidding trying to remember? I couldn't remember what happened to me prior to age 11. I mean, I couldn't even remember the faces of my parents. I only had an idea from what people have told me, like my mom looks like me and I have her sparkling blue eyes. I have my stubbornness from my father. Certain memories flickered back, but ones that I really wanted to remember wouldn't come. I realized then I had been gone for a while and Nic was probably worried sick about me. I hoped Winry also wasn't trying to make a move onto him either. But Nic wouldn't let her do that... would he? Nah, I think I'm just overreacting.

So I headed back. I saw two figures outside on the porch of the Rockbells'. As I drew closer I recognized Winry immediately. I could spot my best friend's long, blond ponytail anywhere. I saw that she was standing really close to a guy, who I first thought was Ed. Then, as I came feet from the steps, I realized it was Nic. The color flushed from my face as I saw what they were doing. My jaw dropped. They were kissing. I couldn't believe it. I honestly couldn't believe it. I saw Nic break away, shocked. Shocked that he was caught cheating…

"What the _**hell**_ is going on?!" I screamed, bringing their attention to me. Tears burned in my eyes as I stared with pure hatred at the two. And jealousy.

"Jade, I didn't..." Nic started.

"I don't want to hear it!" I screamed, cutting him off. I clenched my fists, letting my tears flow. I looked straight at him and as loud as I could, screeched, "I hate you, I _**fucking**_ hate you! I never want to see your cheating face ever again! It's over between us! You hear me?! Over!" I whirled around and ran back down the path. With a swift leap, I flipped open my wings and flew off into the sky.

I kept flying forward, wiping my rapid flowing tears away. I just couldn't understand it. _Why? Why would he tell me that he loves me... then turn around and cheat on me?! Let alone with a girl he just met?! I told Dad I was in love with him... this must be where he's taken from me! He got taken by Winry! Who am I kidding?! I'm always losing to Winry! She's way prettier and smarter than me! I didn't stand a chance._ I landed in a tall tree and just laid in the branches. I cried and cried and cried. I wanted to go home to Dad. My heart was broken into itty-bitty pieces. It wouldn't be fixed. It couldn't be fixed. _I hate my life! Nothing good ever happens to me! Never for a long period of time! Why do I even care about him anymore?! He broke my heart. I... I can't still love him... no... I can't... _I paused, just thinking about it. _I can't deny it... I still love him... his face... he looked shocked... I didn't even let him give his whole story... damn it! With that thought I raced back home._

"WINRY! YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!" Nic screamed and flew the opposite way of Jade.

"NIC!" Winry called, but gave up and went back inside to work on Ed's automail.

Nic just kept screaming as he flew into every tree he could for about 5 miles. Then he landed and just laid on the grass. His cheeks were ripped apart, as were his clothes. He cried and screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. _My life is ruined... she'll never give me another chance... I can't believe Winry did that. That was why Jade was trying to make Winry forget... she was trying to make Winry forget about me and protect our relationship... I'm such an idiot. I wish I could die. Oh wait, I can because Jade never wants to see my frickin' face again! My life is so screwed... no one would even miss me. Why did this have to happen to Jade? I don't even care how hurt I got... Jade must be so broken... I can't believe I'm still thinking about her when she said she doesn't ever want to see me again! Oh wait... I'm in love with her. I won't stop thinking about her... even in my last moments. _Nic transmuted the little metal pen he had into a small hand-gun. He pointed it at his temple and prayed for forgiveness from God.

I burst through the door, panting. Everyone was sitting just talking. "Nic?" I asked, "Where's Nic?"

Winry didn't look me in the eyes. "He went in the opposite direction of you..." she murmured.

"Tch!" I clicked my tongue and sprinted back out the door. I flew in his direction, scanning for him. I didn't know if he'd gone home or what. I spotted a figure about 5 miles from the Rockbells'. The figure was sitting in the grass, an object in their hand. I made out Nic and saw a flash of something metal and shiny. _Oh my God! _

I pelted towards him. "Don't do it! Don't you dare pull that trigger!" I screamed, crashing into him. Feathers decorated the ground as we rolled around in the grass as I wrestled him for the gun. I finally succeeded in knocking it out of his hand, pitching it somewhere in the grass. I sat on his stomach, pinning his back to the ground. I snatched his arms and pinned them down as well.

"What? Don't want me to end the misery that _**you**_ and _**Winry**_ have inflicted? Want to watch me go through torture?" Nic cried, turning his face away from me.

"Shut up!" I said, crying as well, "This is my entire fault! I don't want to watch you kill yourself! How can you say that to me?!" I flopped my head onto his chest, dropping his arms, "I don't want you to die!"

"No, it isn't. It's Winry's fault, she's the one who kissed me. Now, why are you blaming yourself again? When I told you last time that you shouldn't?" Nic scolded, petting my head.

I sobbed, "Winry... she's always gotten what I wanted... everything! She has family, she has friends, she's got looks, and she's got brains. She has everything that I lack in! I mean I know she doesn't have parents anymore... but at least she has Granny..."

"Even if you think all of that is true, I still love you!" Nic whispered in my ear.

I lifted my head up, sniffling. "What?" I asked, making sure I heard right.

"I love you, that's all that matters. I don't care how pretty or smart Winry is, she doesn't have one thing that you do. You have yourself, and Winry will never ever get her hands on your boyfriend who loves you for who you are."

I stared at Nic for two seconds, then I just leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back for what felt like forever, but then we both had to break away for air.

"Jade, don't leave... because if you do... I can't say that I... won't actually kill myself... I'm so in love with you... I can't live without you." Nic gasped.

I cried even harder, but these were tears of joy. "I never want to leave you... because... I'm in love with you! I can't live without you either! I love you, Nic, I love you!" I kept repeating it. I kept repeating how much I loved him.

"Thank you," Nic whispered in my ear when I had to take a breath for air.

I helped him sit up and then kissed him again. I slipped my hands in his hair, then made my way down to his neck. I felt him run his fingers through my hair and down to my waist. I felt my heart racing, and I wondered if Nic could hear it, or if his heart was beating at the same pace as mine. It felt like time had completely stopped, I didn't want this moment to end.

"I wish we didn't have to go back... but the Major, at least, will be worried." Nic whispered against my lips.

I broke away from him. I nodded, and then lightly kissed his cheek. "I love you," I whispered, grabbing his hand.

"I love you too," Nic replied, beginning to walk back. I walked along with him, blushing. We walked the whole way back to the Rockbells'. We walked through the door, and realized the only ones who were up were Winry and Pinako, but they were busily working on Ed's automail.

"Let's not disturb them..." I whispered quietly, though I was glaring at the back of Winry's head. I was hoping to gain the power to burn a hole through her skull. But my chances of that were zero to none.

"But where are we going to sleep?" Nic whispered to me.

I blushed. "Umm... in separate rooms! Hello?! Dad would friggin' kill me and rot your head on a spike if we slept together!" I hissed, almost silently, leading Nic up stairs, "Do you have a death wish with my father or something?!"

"I know that. I meant I don't know where the rooms are..." Nic laughed.

"Well, be more specific!" I retorted, pointing to the farthest room down the hallway, "That's the boys' room. I will be in the opposite wing, 'kay?" I sighed and smiled again. I gave him one last kiss. Pulling back, I whispered, "Night. See you in the morning..." I started walking down to my room.

"Good-night," Nic called softly. He walked to his room and lay down on his bed, pleased... and tired.

I smiled and shuffled into the room. I changed into my hot pink tank top and my fuzzy pajama pants. I forgot to bring them when I moved most of my things to the Hughes' house. I laid down on the bed, still blushing. I touched my lips with my index and middle fingers. That had been my first kiss. I didn't realize it would have been so soon. I mean Nic and I have been dating for at least this month, if not a little less. I'd at least keep the kissing detail form Dad until I felt it was ok and Dad wouldn't blow Nic's head off with who know how many rounds of bullets to the skull.

"Hee! I feel exhilarated! I can't sleep!" I giggled to myself. _My heart's still racing! _I yawned. Guess I was tired enough to sleep. A long day of travelling and a long day of more drama can do that to a person. I closed my eyes, curled up, tucking my body in my wings and fell asleep.

Nic was in the kitchen with Granny Pinako by the time I was up.

"Morning, Jade," Granny said.

"Hey, Jade," Nic smiled as he stood next to Granny Pinako. I saw Winry hidden in the kitchen, keeping to herself. Actually she was quickly wolfing down a bagel before tearing back off into the work room. 1 reason was to finish Ed's automail; the other reason was to get as far away from me as possible. Good choice...

"Good morning!" I smiled. I hummed as I walked over to Nic and hugged his back. I peeked over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "You sleep well?" I asked, still grinning.

"Yeah, how about you?" he laughed.

"Uh huh!" I giggled, letting go. I looked around. "Where are the brothers? And the Major? You just can't hide a guy that huge!"

"I think he went outside to..." Thok! "Chop wood..." Nic said, interrupted by the breaking of firewood.

I peeked out the window to see Major Armstrong chopping up logs. "With... his... fists?" I pondered, kinda disturbed, "That is just down-right weird, even for him! Nobody should be able to do that! I can't even do that! And I have super-human strength!"

Nic just shrugged, not worried about if the Major hurt himself. "He can do it however he wants," Nic sighed.

"Still! It's just down-right ridiculous!" I yelled, face-palming myself.

"I know that," Nic laughed.

"So? Where are the boys?" I asked.

"Last I knew... they were still in bed..." Nic mused.

I sighed and walked back upstairs in the boys' room. I beamed at Al who was sitting next to Ed's bed. Ed was still fast asleep. I grinned evilly and took a running leap onto his bed. "UP AND AT 'EM! BREAKFAST IN TEN!" I yelled, waking him up, "WAKE UP!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ed screamed, sitting up. He knocked me off my feet and I caught myself. I flipped around, using the backboard as a spring and vaulted to a standing position.

"Jeez! Be more careful!" I snapped, "You could have killed me!"

"Well, _**SORRY**_! You're the one who screamed in my ear!" Ed yelled.

"I didn't scream in your ear! I just yelled for you to get up! Get your facts straight!" I argued.

"They sound exactly the same when it's right in your ear!" he retorted.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shorty..." I mumbled, before tearing off down the stairs. I skipped the last two to get a better distance from a soon-to-be raging Edward.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Ed roared and ran to try and catch up to me.

"NIIIIC!" I screamed, as I saw how fast Ed had caught up to me.

"ED, WILL YOU LEAVE JADE ALONE?!" Nic said forcefully.

Ed chased me outside into the yard where we were just running in circles. Like two little kids... and I was the one who stole the last crayon... Instigator alert!

"Somebody help me!" I screeched, reaching top speed, "OH MY GOD!"

Nic came outside and grabbed Ed by the collar, holding him up in the air as high as he could. "Major? Anything you say that I can't do to him?"

"Don't kill him..." I said, sighing, "He is my friend ya know... he was just kidding..."

"Well, I know I can't kill him," Nic laughed.

I sighed again and walked back inside. I wasn't going to witness anything that was going on between the two. I mean, nothing could really happen. Ed still didn't have his arm and he was using a spare leg that Granny gave him. Nic wouldn't be so stupid as to break the spare... would he? "Nah... I'm worrying too much..." I mused. I walked back into the kitchen. "They're coming... eventually..." I said, warning Granny.

"I don't really want to hurt you, but if you want to fight... I'll fight you... once you have your automail fixed," Nic sighed.

"Do it, and piss your girlfriend off. I dare you!" Ed dared Nic, showing no fear.

"They've still haven't come in yet..." I mumbled to myself, finishing up my breakfast. I sighed and shook my head. "They better not have gotten into a fight..." I walked outside to the two boys being held by their back of their shirts by Major Armstrong. Meaning, they started to fight and the Major had to intervene. He set them down as I appeared on the porch.

"Is every day going to be a boxing match with you two? Do I have to babysit the both of you until you learn to get along?!" I snapped, angry at both Ed and Nic, but Nic had retreated upstairs. So he wasn't going to hear my rant... yet.

"He's saying he's in charge! Of course we're going to fight!" Ed said.

"Are you kidding me? You two are fighting over that?! What are you... three?!" I yelled, "I swear, Alphonse is more mature than you and Nic combined right now! And he's only 14! You two make me so angry sometimes, you know that?! God!"

"Did you see Nic just now? You're being an idiot once again Jade! Go up there and talk to him!" Winry yelled at me from the base of the steps, after having come downstairs.

"Stay out of this, Winry! I'm really pissed at you for kissing my boyfriend! And I'm the idiot?! A friend doesn't kiss another friend's boyfriend!" I screamed, almost getting ready to punch her. I huffed and shoved past her to get up to Nic's room.

"Jade, I didn't know!" Winry called after me.

"Like hell you didn't!" I screamed stopping midway up the stairs, "I was holding his arm when you met him!"

"For all I knew he was blind and you were leading him!" Winry cried.

"Well, he isn't! You knew he wasn't when he led you outside for God's sake! You knew he could see!"

"I'm sorry... I see that nothing I say will change your mind," Winry sighed.

"_**Damn straight**_!" I yelled. I walked into Nic's room. "Nic? You in here?" I saw an open window and no sign of life... so I assumed that Nic had flown the coop, literally. Damn it!

I jumped through the open window and unfurled my wings. I realized I didn't know which direction he went. "Shit! Where'd he go?!" I sped off in the first direction I thought he might take. I knew I'd be out for a while trying to find him. I flew for about 5 miles in that direction, which happened to be north, but he was nowhere to be seen. So I flew back to the house and flew 5 miles south of the house. Still, no sign of Nic. I flew towards the sun for about 5 miles, which was my rough estimate of how far he'd go, and finally spotted Nic. He looked beaten up, as if he had flown through all the trees on the way here.

"Nic!" I screeched, landing next to him, "H-hey! Are you ok?!"

"Fine..." he mumbled.

"You're all beat up, liar!" I said.

"I never said if I was fine physically or mentally, or whatever..." he continued to mumble.

I huffed, "Whatever! You're obviously not fine either way! You ran away and you're all beat up! You won't even give me a straight answer!"

"Well maybe... never mind," Nic said.

I grabbed his hand, explaining with the words in my heart rather than what I was feeling emotionally, "I don't want to fight like this! It hurts me really deep inside! You guys are the only people I have left in the damn world! I don't want to lose either you over a stupid fight!"

"I don't mean to..." Nic replied.

"You had me worried about you when you disappeared like that!" I scolded.

"I gave into my anger. I didn't want you to see me that way. So I left. I was planning to come back after I had simmered down a bit."

"I thought it was because of me... I was yelling at you two for fighting about something stupid!" I admitted.

"No way! I didn't even hear that part! I went upstairs and flew out the window as soon as I could!"

"Winry told me that you were upstairs... and that I needed to talk with you... and that I was being an idiot... like I always am! And when I saw you were gone I thought you'd left us for good..."

"She didn't see me leave, and you aren't always an idiot," Nic scolded.

"I feel like one..." I murmured.

"Well, you shouldn't. You're smart and pretty, and I love you for who you are," Nic whispered, as he gently brushed my cheek.

I grabbed his hand that was caressing my cheek. I held it to my face, "I love you... thank you... for loving me the way you do..."

"You don't need to thank me," Nic sighed. He patted my head gently and lovingly.

I continued, "I want you to know how much I appreciate it... no one has ever loved me like you do... not ever..."

"I would hope not," Nic chuckled, "otherwise I might have some competition."

"There's no competition with you... you're a shoe-in for first!" I laughed, hugging him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

He hugged me back and whispered, "Thank the Lord. I'm glad he's out of the running."

I lifted my head, clueless. "He? He who... OH, YOU MEAN ED!" I whacked myself in the head, "Duh! Jade's brain is not home right now; leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

Nic laughed hysterically, "Wow, Jade... I didn't know you had a message recorder in that head of yours!"

"You know I'm joking around!" He continued laughing though.

I stuck my tongue out and lightly punched his chest. I laughed and hugged him again. "So... should we head back? Major Armstrong might worry that Scar may come and attack us while he's not around... wait! I wanna show you something!" I said, pulling him to his feet.

"What is it?" Nic asked.

I started running, dragging him along, "You'll see!" I kind of frowned; knowing what I was going to show him wasn't a happy thing. We ran, hands linked all the way until I finally brought us to a stop.

Nic looked around and turned back to me expectantly. "Where are we?" he asked.

I didn't look back at him. The wind blew my hair back. I sighed, "We're at... the graveyard... my mother is... buried here... with the Elrics' mother..."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"Ah!" I blushed, "No, no, no... It's alright..." I pulled away from the hug. I let go of his hand and started walking up the hill. I stopped a bit up and turned around. "Come on... let's go see her..." I called, smiling.

Nic caught up to me and stared worriedly at me, while attempting to make sure he didn't trip over anything.

I lead him to a grave stone by a lone oak tree. I stopped in front of it, the wind still blowing. "This... it's my mother's grave... Joycelyn..." I whispered, "Our last name is scratched off... not sure why... I don't even remember my last name... err... my old last name... heh... I like my last name now..."

Nic put his arm around my shoulders and lowered his head respectfully.

I shrugged it off, not that I didn't enjoy it. I wanted to do something else. I knelt down in the grass in front of her grave. I closed my eyes, placed my hands in a prayer-like motion and bowed my head in prayer. Really I just was telling her how much I missed her and what had been going on. And I begged her to forgive me for not remembering anything about her. _Uhh... Mom... if you're listening... of course you are... heh... umm... I just want you to know I'm here... and I miss you... a lot. Like a whole lot. Even though I can't remember you... sorry about that... I hope you can forgive me. And even though I found a new family with a new mom and everything, I want you to know that she will never compare to the little time I spent with you. And I hope you can protect me and the Elrics and my boyfriend Nic as we try to unlock the secret of the Philosopher's Stone... maybe even help us find answers. Protect us as we defend ourselves against those who are trying to stand in our way, or that Scar guy... did I mention that he's trying to kill us?! Anyway... please just watch over me... and know that... I'm always thinking about you... and I hope to be reunited with you one day... I love you, Mother..._

I reopened my eyes and let my hands hit my lap. They were shaking and I realized I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I quietly chuckled, "Ha... why am I crying...?" I wiped my eyes, still giggling.

"Because somewhere deep down... you know her. You can never truly forget your mother," Nic stated, almost stoically.

I tried to think about what she looked like. A blurry image filled my head, almost like a fuzzy movie screen, then an ear-splitting ring filled my head. I screamed out in pain. I curled into a ball on the ground, my hands clasping my head. The ring gave me this headache that made me feel like my skull was about to burst. It felt like my brain was being turned into goo. "Oww! Make it stop! Oww! Oww! It hurts!" I screamed.

"Jade, Jade what's wrong? Jade, I'm here!" Nic cried out in shock, before dropping down to his knees next to me. He grabbed my balled form and set me in his lap after he had adjusted into a sitting position.

I couldn't answer him. My head felt like it was going to explode. "My head!" I cried, the ringing still going on strong in my ears. I felt the blood pounding through my ears and my heart thudded against my chest.

"Jade, it's okay. Everything will be okay," Nic repeated over and over as he rocked me in his arms. He felt my forehead and recoiled almost as soon as his skin made contact with mine. "You're burning up!" he exclaimed.

I cut off my thoughts. I only wanted the ringing to stop by now. I didn't care about anything else. I just wanted it to stop. The ringing started to subside. I relaxed a bit and lowered my hands.

"Jade, what happened?" Nic asked, very concerned.

"I... I don't know..." I stuttered, "I-I just tried to remember my mother... but... then this ear-splitting ring filled my head. Like it didn't want me to remember... like it wouldn't let my memory come back..."

"We should talk to Ed about this... he might have some explanation..." Nic suggested.

"No!" I shouted, flying up to my feet, "We're just going to keep this a secret! We're not going to tell anyone!" I couldn't have everyone worrying about me while we have other crap to worry about. So, I wanted this to stay a secret. If anything, it was just a really bad migraine.

"Why?! This could be something significant!?"

"We're not telling them, end of discussion."

"... Fine..."

I brushed off my pants and sweater. I looked up and saw the sun setting. Everyone must be worried sick by now... we better head back...

Nic stood up beside me. He was unusually quiet and started walking before I could get a word in.

"Ah! Wait for me!" I called, running after him.

He slowed down to let me catch up, and then found a steady walking pace. He was still quiet.

I frowned, knowing he was mad at me. I sighed and kicked a rock that was by my foot. _Let's add to the drama... we've got a psychotic, raging Ishvalan after us... and now, I'm going crazy on account that my brain is turning itself into mush if I even try to remember my past!_

"I'm not mad at you, ya know," he sighed.

"You sure seem to be..." I retorted back.

"I'm angry at myself... and thinking about... my parents... and those scientists, I want to forget those scientists..." Nic explained.

"At least you can remember your parents..." I sighed, "I mean, I can't... I don't know what happened to them. Other than knowing my mother _**obviously**_ died, but what happened to my father? I can only imagine he was murdered or something. He wouldn't just up and abandon me... he loved me, right?"

"Of course your father loved you... who couldn't love you? I just had a very different experience with my parents than you had with yours..." Nic sounded like he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, puzzled and curious.

"It's just... my parents died before I could have some real memories with them. At least Roy had 12 years with them. I barely had one before they died in a car accident!" Nic sighed, "I've always resented them a little for up and dying like that..."

"No... you're hiding something else from me..." I said, "What do you know?! You know something about my father!" I accused, "What part of no lying to me isn't clear?!"

"I don't! I would tell you if I could, which implies that I actually know something! I truly wish I could tell you something about your father... but I can't..." I couldn't tell whether Nic was lying to me or telling the truth.

"Whatever," I scoffed, "Forget it. Forget I asked." I sped up my pace and began jogging down the hill. Inside I was hurt. I felt like Nic was hiding something from me. I couldn't tell what, which made it even worse.

"Jade!" Nic called.

As I reached the bottom, I started to unfurl my wings. The sun had completely disappeared from the sky, and I could see faint dots where stars were beginning to shine. I swiftly jumped up and pushed myself up into the air with a swift flap of my wings.

"Jade, come on!" Nic shouted, I could hear his wings beating the air.

"I told you to drop it. Forget I asked, you're obviously not going to tell me whatever you're hiding. So, I'm not going to pursue it and get into an argument. So, just _**forget it**_," I hissed, "Just let it go!"

Nic shut up and shot past me. A couple of my feathers were ruffled by the gust.

I didn't bother trying to catch up with him. I was fuming and I didn't want to cause another scene. So, I let him fly off ahead. I just zoned off into the stars, checking out the constellations I could recognize in the sky, as I flew back to the Rockbells'. _God... why does he have to be so difficult!? I mean seriously! He's either, A) fighting with someone about something, or B) trying to kill himself/get himself killed because of me! Urgh! Men! I swear! The only man a girl needs is her daddy!_

Nic landed in front of the doorway and walked straight up the stairs saying, "I'm not hungry."

I landed about 10 seconds after him. "What he said!" I grumbled, before running up and slamming the door in my room. I sat on my bed, pouting. I picked up a small statue Ed and Al had transmuted for me when I was beginning to accept my wings. It wasn't really fancy, just a small, toy looking horse. I thought of Nic and it was all I could do to not chuck said irreplaceable object across the room and smash it against the wall. I was honestly pissed at him for hiding something from me. And I was also mad at myself for acting like a complete and total brat, but this was about my past! He knew something, and I wanted to know. But pursuing it with him just wasn't going to work. I put my statue down on the dresser and just laid down on my bed, smothering my face with my pillow. "I... am... so upset!" I said, the sound being muffled by the pillow.

"Jade?" Winry asked from the other side of my door.

I lifted my head. "What do you want?" I hissed. Still upset with her too. Was there nobody I wasn't mad at?!

"I wanted to know if you were okay or hungry," she explained.

"Well, if you must know, I'm _**peachy**_... just _**peachy**_!" I snarled sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry, Jade. I guess, I'll just leave this here at the door and go," Winry sighed.

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry... I won't be hungry." I hissed again, flopping back to onto the bed. I curled into a ball, tucking my knees to my chest.

"You never know," she said, and I heard her place the food down and walk away.

She's not going to win me over with food! Good thing we are going back to Central after this. I can't stay is this stupid negative atmosphere much longer! I'm so close to hitting somebody! And something tells me it's either her or Nic. I sighed angrily. I bit down on my tongue, trying to think of other things. I kind of wanted to retry and remember my past, but with everyone on edge, I didn't think that it was a good idea. Just in case my headache came back.

"I'm so stupid! I thought I could get around telling her without getting her mad! What was I thinking even trying to hint to her something about her past when I don't know anything myself!" Nic yelled in his pillow just soft enough that it was muffled so Jade couldn't hear it. He turned onto his side and stared out the window next to his bed. _I know I can't tell her anything... I did some snooping before I left the lab... but... I didn't find anything! Why?!_

I was feeling tired, so I flipped my wings back open and wrapped myself within them. They were exceptionally warm, which calmed me down enough to drift to sleep.

I stood in a dark room, and I realized that I was much shorter than I remember to be. I looked around to see a lone mirror. I yelped to find myself as a 5-year-old again. My long hair was still as long as ever. I had to be about 3 feet and some inches. And I looked really skinny so I had to be about maybe 34-35 pounds. What surprised me is that I tried to open my wings, but they didn't open. I felt behind my back and gasped. They weren't there!

"What the? E-Ed? Al? N-Nic?" I called in the darkness, "W-where are you guys? What's going on?" My voice was even higher! I really was a 5-year-old! I heard some footsteps and some soft laughter. It was low-pitched, so I concluded it belonged to a man. The laughter felt ominously familiar, yet I had no clue.

"W-who's there?" I squeaked, backing up, "H-hello? W-where am I?"

He didn't answer me. The laughter grew louder and I only saw a dark figure.

I backed away, trembling. "W-who are y-you? H-how did I get here? W-why am I here? W-what are you going to do to m-me?"

The figured chuckled, stepping even closer to me.

"D-don't come near me!" I cried, "L-leave me alone!" Suddenly my body locked on me, I found myself unable to move and get away. "W-what?! W-why can't I move?!"

No answer again. I just saw a bright flash and then I let out a huge scream and blocked my eyes.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, lurching up. _It was just a dream... just a dream._ Feathers were strewn across the floor and on the bed. I had tossed and turned all night. I was soaked in sweat and I shivered at the thought of my dream. _What that it all about...? Why was I five? Why didn't I have my wings?_ I lowered my head and cradled it in my hands. I slowed my breathing, trying to calm myself and slow my rapid beating heart. "It was just a dream... it was just a dream... chill... chill..." I told myself.

I jumped when I heard some commotion coming from outside. I took a wild guess and thought it was the boys sparring. Nothing to worry about. So, I took the boy-free zone as an advantage and scurried to the bathroom for a shower. I let the warm water run until I thought it was hot enough then undressed and got in. Once again I had to tuck my wings in real tight. I washed my hair real quick and jumped out. I shook my wings, sending droplets flying. I wrapped a towel tightly around myself and grabbed another, beginning to towel dry my hair. I let the towel drape over my shoulders. I picked up my hairbrush and sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped as I saw a 5-year-old me again. This time my wings were there. All 6 feet of them. And I had a hurt and confused look on my face. My eyes seemed lifeless and dull, glassed over.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shrieked, dropping my hairbrush, which crashed to the ground. My eyes were wide with fear and confusion. I jumped back, trembling. I curled my index finger to my lips, my hands shaking. I took 3 steps backwards, away from the mirror. _No... this... this is not real!_

"JADE?!" Nic called in confusion and recognition. He knocked on the door urgently. He said, "Jade, are you alright?! Can I come in?!"

I didn't answer him. I just kept staring at the 5-year-old me in the fogged up mirror.

"Jade... Are you decent?!" Nic asked, "I'm coming in..."

"Y-yeah... I'm in a towel..." I managed to squeak out, but I didn't take my eyes off the mirror. I felt my legs trembling, threatening to make me drop to the floor.

Nic opened the door and ran to me. He hugged me to him saying, "Jade, what happened? Everything will be fine..."

"T-the mirror... what do you see?" I said, closing my eyes. I refused to look, I was petrified.

Nic turned to the mirror. "I see us," he said.

"At what age?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Our current ages... why?" Nic sounded very confused.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the two of us. We were perfectly normal... well our "normal" selves. "N-no reason..." I muttered.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy..." I mumbled.

"So? Like I said yesterday, I love you the way you are. Crazy or not."

"I saw... myself... as a 5-year-old... like in my dream... but I had my wings this time... and my expression... I looked hurt... like deeply hurt..."

"Your dream? That might be the root of this... what was your dream about?"

"I was... in a dark room... and I saw a mirror... and I saw myself as a 5-year old. But I... didn't have my wings... I called for you guys... and no one answered. Then I heard this guy laughing. And I recognized it..."

"Who then?"

"I... I don't know. I don't know who it was. I just recognized the laugh. There was this dark figure... and then I saw a bright light... so I shielded my eyes... then I woke up..."

"Bright light?" Nic sounded a little shaken.

"It was bright... like a transmutation light... or a UV light... maybe a lab light... no, it had to be a transmutation light... or was it?" I kept contradicting myself, "I dunno, a light!"

"And just now you saw you as a 5-year-old with your wings?"

"Y-yeah... and they were about the wingspan of 6 feet. That was the smallest I can remember them being... Ed and I wrote it down once..."

"Jade... I think... this might be something very traumatic that had been buried by either you or something else... That might be why it's one of the first..."

"First...? First of what?!"

"Your memories..." Nic whispered so low I could barely hear him.

"No way... my memories? I lost them when we committed human transmutation... I just... I've gotten a few to come back... but memories like that, no..."

"It's just my opinion... I could be wrong."

"Yeah... you're right... well... I'm going to change... we gotta head out right? Ed's arm is fixed up... I hope..."

"I'll leave, I need to change too," Nic said as he unattached himself from me. He brushed his hand across my cheek. I only realized then that he was topless. I blushed and averted my eyes from his six-pack. Nic then left and closed the door behind him. I slipped into my jeans and sweater and refused to look in the mirror. I looked only once to make sure my hair was alright. I opened the door and ran back to my room to gather my things. I flipped my backpack on my back, took one last glance at the room, and ran down the stairs.

Nic flashed me a smile as he met me halfway down.

I smiled back and noticed Major Armstrong and the boys were waiting for us at the door.

"Good..." Nic looked at the watch that I had never noticed he had, "morning," he greeted the others.

"You have a watch?!" I gasped.

Ed laughed, "Wow! You don't notice much don't you?"

"Shut it, Shorty!" I said curtly as we all exited the house.

"We have a pretty long train ride, please don't fight," Nic pleaded, "And it's way too early in the morning to argue..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I waved a hand at Nic, "See you, Granny. Tell Winry I said bye..."

"Bye, Jade," Winry called.

I looked up to see a tired Winry on the balcony. She was leaning on it, as if she was trying not to fall asleep. Her blond hair was draped down her back, instead of it being in a ponytail. "Bye..." I said, continuing to walk forward. The others soon followed after me, once they said their goodbyes. Now it was time for us to head back to Central.

As the group boarded their train to Central, Winry was just getting up from having a long nap.

"Hey, Grandma..." she yawned.

"Clean up your work station... it's a mess..." Granny Pinako stated.

"Ok..." Winry yawned again and started to clean up. Then a little bolt rolled in front of her fingers. It's tag said A-08. It was one of Ed's bolts for his arm! Winry picked it up and stared at it. "Uhh... Uh-oh..."

* * *

**A/N:  
So, there's a huge fly circling and banging around the walls of my room. We've sprayed him with hairspray like 30 times.  
The thing. Won't. Die. Or land anywhere so that we can get him with the swatter. I'm so happy that it's at my actual house and not my dorm room.  
I would be not be sleeping until it was gone.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapters I posted so far... See y'all around with whatever I post next, haha.**


	9. My Birthday-!

**A/N:  
Realized I'm not really into this fanfiction lately. It might be the one I finish last...  
This is my first one I started and I just don't feel proud of it anymore. IDK, let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

"Hurry up!" Ed yelled, bolting off the train.

"Chill out, Brother!" Al called as we followed him.

I sighed, "Yeah, it's not like the library is just gonna disappear on us... sheesh!"

"Just hurry up!" Ed yelled again, "We're finally in Central!"

"We can see Lt. Colonel Hughes," Nic reminded me.

"Later," I said, "Right now we should head to the library..."

"Major Armstrong!" a woman's voice called.

I looked up to see two officers running up to us. They weren't alchemists. One was a woman with short brunette hair and a small mole under her left eye. The other was a man with dark sandy blond hair that almost draped down his neck.

"We've come to escort you," she said. The two saluted us.

"Thank you, Second Lt. Ross. You too, Sergeant Brosh," the Major answered.

They lowered their arms and smiled at us.

"These kids must be the Sword, Fullmetal, and Feathered Alchemists..." the guy said, I presumed he was Sergeant Brosh.

"Why is it that I'm always last?!" I asked Nic quietly.

"No idea..." he whispered back.

I crossed my arms, "I'm always last!"

"Well... It really should be me last if you look at it by either rank or alphabetical order..." Nic replied, "But I suppose having Roy as a brother influences things..."

"My dad's a Lt. Colonel!" I argued, "...Even if your brother has a higher rank... ahem..."

"Yeah... but Ed has a reputation..."

"I'm important!" I exclaimed. I sighed. "Everyone knows me as the chimera-girl... Ya know the whole shah-bang about my wings..."

"Yeah... I wouldn't be surprised if Roy kept my being a chimera under-wraps. He doesn't want to taint his reputation... but in doing so he taints mine..."

"Damn straight... your brother wouldn't want to ruin his perfect record. Mr. When-I'm-Fuhrer-there'll-be-changes... all female officers... miniskirts... why I outta punch him in the nose!" I ranted.

"Please... _**DO**_..."

I laughed at his seriousness in his voice. "You just pictured me in a miniskirt... didn't you...?" I giggled, poking his chest.

"Actually... I didn't... until now... still... _**PLEASE PUNCH HIM**_..." Nic was blushing and didn't face me directly at first.

I lightly punched him in the arm. "Pervert!" I teased, "And I think I'd get court-marshaled if I did, Nic. You... maybe not... but I wouldn't try it..."

"What if I challenged him to a fight...? Then he couldn't court-marshal me... because it would be alchemist vs. alchemist..."

"He may say you took it too far... but I don't know... I fought Brigadier General Grand and..."

"Wait! You fought the Iron-Blooded Alchemist?!"

"Yeah...? Why does it matter?"

"He's like a military martial arts expert!"

"_**Was**_ a military martial arts expert..."

"What?"

"Scar killed him... Dad told me while you were gone... when I was in the hospital..."

"Oh... but still... how did you make out?!"

"Well... I definitely had trouble at first, but after a while, I figured out his moves... and kinda held my own. A bullet from one of the canon-like thingies he transmuted clipped me in the wing. Dad wasn't too fond of that... So, I didn't fly a lot in that match. He'd also pissed me off by insulting Dad! I showed him that I wasn't as weak as I looked and that I'm not going to let anyone insult my family."

"Wait... I just realized... you said 'and'... who else did you fight?"

"Nobody... you didn't let me finish my sentence... I was going to say that I accidentally broke his nose... and he said I took it too far... so I had to take a break from duties... luckily the boys and I just went back to the Rockbells' since Ed trashed his automail with a fight with you brother..."

"Wow... jeez, that's steep... at least I can tone it down and only knock him immobile for the fight..."

"Well... _**no one**_ insults my dad!" I said, wiggling a finger back and forth.

"I bet. You'd take out anyone who did."

"Hell yeah I would... even you!" I warned. Though my eyes shone with mischievousness.

"Well, I don't plan on insulting your dad anytime soon."

"Good."

"Well, I guess this is good-bye! See ya! Bye-bye!" Ed said to Major Armstrong. While Nic and I were talking everyone else must have had a whole separate conversation.

Suddenly, Major Armstrong pulled Ed into this massive bear hug. Crying, he sobbed, "I WILL MISS YOU TOO! UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!"

I thought I heard Ed's spine crack. I shivered. _W-what was t-that?!_

"Jade, Nic... come here!" Armstrong said.

"Noooo way! My wing does not need to be busted up from a hug from you!" I said, as he approached. He kept coming closer. "Stay away from me!" I yelled, running behind Nic, "HUMAN SHIELD!"

"Go easy, Major. I have fragile limbs, if you know what I mean," Nic warned before accepting the Major's hug.

I jumped back, avoiding the hug. I shook my head no. I did not want a hug from the Major. My ribcage wouldn't stand a chance... I'd fractured a few bones fighting in Lior. Stupid chimera... I froze and let the thing almost kill me. Being a chimera and fighting another one... it's not in my favor.

"'Til we meet again, Major," Nic said before squirming out of the hug.

"Well, I leave them to you..." the Major turned to Brosh and Ross.

I froze and my jaw dropped open, "You serious?! More bodyguards?!" _Aww, maaan!_

"But of course," he answered.

Soon after we were off to the National Library. I was too excited to even care what the others were talking about. I watched out the window, eagerly awaiting for our arrival. I saw a building that I recognized as one of the sections of the library.

"We're here!" I exclaimed, almost jumping out of the car when it braked.

We all filed out and stood outside of the same building.

"The branch you are looking for is just west of here... however..." Second Lt. Ross started.

"However what?! We should head there now!" I said.

She pointed west of me and we all turned our heads. One by one our eyes grew wide and we all gasped.

Ross continued, "The entire collection was incinerated. We haven't completed our investigations, but it is believed to be arson."

"Arson? But who knew what we would be looking for?" Nic whispered, mainly to himself, "Because it couldn't have been a coincidence that the information we're looking for just _**happened**_ to be in that branch and it was the _**only**_ branch _**incinerated**_ by the fire."

"Who knows... maybe some gang of teenagers thought it'd be funny to piss off and inconvenience the military by burning a branch...?" I mused.

"But... the coincidence that it was the branch we were going to look for information in?" he argued.

"...You got me there... but we haven't told anybody about coming here... so maybe it's just a fluke that this was the branch that burned down..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Either that or someone found out from Dr. Marcoh about what we were looking for and got here before us... which is almost impossible..." Nic sighed.

I stamped my foot, "There is no way he could have told anyone! No one even knew where he was and that he's alive!" I hissed quietly, hoping Brosh and Ross didn't hear that we talked to Dr. Marcoh.

"Unless that someone was following us for some strange reason!"

"No one is following us. I've got good senses like that. My sight is past human-like. It's like raptor-vision. You know, the whole thing about being part owl. You have sensitive hearing because you're a bat, and I have exceptional sight. Plus you'd be able to tell if someone was tailing us, wouldn't you?!" I ranted.

"If they were like us... I'm not sure... I've never really tested it with other chimeras... seeing as I didn't know any..." Nic said after thinking about it.

"How can you tell if they really are chimeras?!" I asked.

"I can't... That's the problem... and some humans can be like... I don't know how to explain it... they're almost like super-stalkers, being super quiet and almost can't be seen..."

"We aren't being stalked, Nic. You're just being paranoid..." I sighed, putting my hands on my hips, "And don't even include Scar, he's a different story!"

"Yeah... whatever."

"Well... is there any other place we can look?" I asked, "Like another branch that we can hit... see if we can cross-reference... with data that we don't even have... I'm going to stop talking now..."

"How are we going to find out information about the Philosopher's Stone now!?" Ed yelled to no one in particular.

"Let's go look into another branch... maybe we'll find help there..." I sighed.

"Well... was there anyone who was working at that branch that survived?" Nic asked.

"_**Maybe**_, we can go find out if there was _**anybody**_ who got _**moved**_ to another _**branch**_ because of the _**fire**_." I sighed again, trying to get them to realize my point. Maybe more than one branch had some information. We did know that there was, in fact, some data about the Philosopher's Stone. It had been used to wipe out the Ishvalans... so there could turn to be more hidden data within the other branches... right? I started dragging Nic to the nearest branch I could find, "And if not, there's got to be some book with any detail recalling what happened in the Ishvalan Rebellion. Anything at all could help us. We also have that Scar guy after us, so knowing a little bit more about him couldn't hurt, right?"

"Right. Good idea, Jade," Nic smiled.

I smiled back and blushed a bit. I let go of his hand and ran straight for the doors of the branch. "Come on! Let's go!" I called to everyone.

Nic followed me in running, while the others chose to take their own sweet time and walked.

I jogged up to the librarian's desk. I got her attention as I approached.

"Hmm? Do you kids need something?"

I smiled, "Umm... we need some information on Tim Marcoh... or the Philosopher's Stone... whichever one you can find first!"

"Tim Marcoh... let's see..." she said, flipping through some information pages, "Well there's nothing in our files... or about the Philosopher's Stone. Which means it was never here or it was destroyed by yesterday's fire..." she answered as the others joined us.

"Do you know of anyone who had been working at the branch destroyed by the fire?" Nic asked.

"How 'bout Sheska... she used to work in that branch..." some other librarian stated. He climbed down a ladder, holding a few books in his hands.

The lady grinned. "Oh yeah! I remember her! I'll look up her address. She lives around here," she answered.

"Did this Sheska know a lot about the books in the branch that burnt down?" I asked, puzzled.

"Trust me... she was a real bookworm."

So we quickly headed off to this mysterious Sheska's house.

Ed knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Maybe, she's not home..." I said.

"But the lights are on... so she's gotta be here..." Ed scowled. He opened the door, which was unlocked. "Hello? Anyone home?" he called, stepping in.

"Ed! This is breaking and entering!" I squealed, trying to drag him back to the porch, "Did you forget what almost happened with Dr. Marcoh?! I almost took a **bullet** to the _**head**_!"

"Look! That pile of books... it's moving!" Nic said, rushing over to remove the books on top of the person who was obviously struggling.

"Heeeeelp!" a voice squeaked.

"Oh boy!" I cried, "Are you ok?" I yelled, throwing Ed to the side and rushing in to help shovel through the pile.

"Hey, I thought you said this was breaking and entering!" Ed mumbled under his breath. He scurried over to the pile to help as well, though. "Everybody, dig!"

"Ed... shut the fuck up..." I answered, almost ready to flip him the bird. No pun intended.

"Whatever," he said and continued moving books.

I glared and looked over at Nic. "I sooo want to hit him upside the head with this chapter book..." I whispered to him while tossing said book away.

"I wish we could..." he whispered back.

I shifted a pile of books and happened to free whoever had been crying under the books.

A coffee-colored haired woman in a black turtle-neck wheezed and fixed her glasses. "I'm so sorry! I tripped over a pile of books... and ended up being trapped. I thought I was going to die under there! Thank you so much!" she panted.

"No problem, you wouldn't happen to be Sheska?" Nic asked, politely.

"Yes, I'm Sheska. As you can probably tell, I really love books. So when I got a job at the library, I couldn't have been happier. But... I'd lose myself at work and read instead... so I got fired. I have to work hard so I can put my sick mother in a better hospital. But... I can't do anything other than read... I'M SO USELESS!"

"No, you're reading could be very useful... do you remember one of the books you read?" Nic asked, "Ed, maybe you should describe the book."

I replied, "What Nic here means to say is... have you read any books or know anything about a Tim Marcoh? Like any research documents or anything like that?"

Sheska looked puzzled. "Hmm... Tim Marcoh... Tim Marcoh..." she mumbled. Sheska paused. Then she clapped her hands together, "I remember now! His notes were the only ones that were handwritten among all the printed documents! Someone must have misfiled them, so I remembered them quite well!"

I frowned, "And it also means it's all ashes now... damn..."

"Wait... if you remember it was handwritten... do you remember what was in the book?" Nic asked.

"Well yeah... I remember the whole thing!" Sheska answered, "I have a photographic memory. All I have to do is read a text once, and then I remember it all. Every word, every phrase, without error."

"Really! That's amazing!" I chimed happily, clapping my hands together.

"If you want me to, I can transpose it for you kids..." she replied.

"That would be awesome! Thank you!" I beamed.

"Thank you, that would be a great help," Nic replied.

So while Sheska began working on transposing the notes, we waited for her to finish. So, Ed and Al went around town, doing God-knows-what, Nic and I decided to pay a visit to Dad at home. I knew today he'd be off. Well, I wasn't really sure, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"I can't wait to see Mom and Elicia!" I grinned as Nic and I walked up the walkway. I opened the door. "I'm home!" I laughed. It was technically my house, so I wasn't barging in.

"JADE!" Elicia cried happily, tackling my legs.

"Hey, kiddo!" I giggled, lifting her up, "How've you been? You haven't caused Mommy trouble, have you?"

She smiled and laughed.

"Elicia, be polite and say hi to Nic!" I laughed, turning to Nic.

Her shyness kicked in then. "H-hi..." she squeaked. She buried her head in my shoulder.

"Oh, don't do that!" I said, "Nic doesn't bite... _**much**_..."

"Jade! I _**don't**_ bite!" Nic laughed, "Hi, Elicia."

I put her down and she scurried into the kitchen. Then Mom came walking out holding Elicia's hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Hughes," Nic said.

"Hello, Nic. Jade, it's good to see you home finally..." Mom answered.

"Hee, sorry. I've been busy..." I said, scratching the back on my head, "Running around, doing some errands..."

"Gracia? Who's here?" Dad's voice. Then I heard him coming down the stairs.

"Dad! I'm home!" I called, rushing to the stairs. As soon as he made it down the steps, I threw myself into my father's readied arms.

"Hi, sweetie!" Dad smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"You off today?" I asked.

"Yup, took the day off to spend it with my family," Dad answered.

"I see... how nice. I wish I had that when I was younger..." Nic sighed.

I think I was the only one who heard that. I frowned at Nic. He should realize that my family was his family by now. Even if he and Dad still don't get along as well as I wanted them.

"Oh, Nic, you're here too? Have you been taking care of my daughter?" Dad asked, reaching out for Nic's hand.

Nic took Dad's hand and smiled, "Yes, sir."

I let out a sigh of relief that Nic hadn't blown our secret. I didn't want Dad worrying about me more than he already does. I grinned happily as they shook hands; maybe they were starting to get along.

"Good," Dad said.

So we spent the day all hanging out. It felt good to talk with the family that I rarely visited. It was hard. Since the search for the Philosopher's Stone takes me just about everywhere. I'm just glad I get to spend the little time of joy I get with them. Mom made a special dinner feast for us.

"Aww, man! This looks amazing, Mom! I need to come home more often!" I laughed as I scoped out all the food on the table.

Mom smiled, "Thank you very much, dear. And you should come home more often. Elicia misses you when you leave."

I sighed, "I know. Work is work. I'd come home a lot more if my research didn't require me to spend so much time away from the house." I took a bite out of the quiche slice that I took.

"Thank you for allowing me to share this meal with you," Nic said in a very gracious manner. He looked like he could almost stand up and bow, he sounded so thankful.

I giggled.

"It's no problem, Nic," Mom smiled.

"Still..." Nic said, "It's very nice of you."

I smiled. I was glad to see that Nic was adapting to my family. "So, Dad you causing people trouble at the office? What with all your calls to Colonel Mustang about..."

Dad laughed, "Quiet, little lady..."

I blushed and couldn't help but laugh too, "But..."

Dad laughed, "Alright. Alright. I just wanted to remind you..."

"Remind me? Remind me of what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you seriously forget? Are you kids that busy that you've forgotten?" Dad chuckled.

I angrily tapped my foot. "Well, I won't know what I'm forgetting if you don't tell me what it is..." I grumbled.

"Your birthday, Jade... it's next week..." Dad sighed.

"You seriously didn't forget, Jade...?" Mom asked, smiling.

"Should I get her... hmm..." Nic seemed to be thinking.

"I... I guess I did forget. But, it's not that important. I mean, you all must be really busy and I don't want to-" I started.

"You have no room to talk, missy. Turning sixteen doesn't happen every year... I can't believe it... you were twelve... and now you're going to be sixteen!" Dad cried.

"Aww, Daddy, don't cry! I'm not going to fly the coop just yet!" I said, comforting him. Once again, I am sorry for the pun. I can't help it sometimes!

Nic smiled evilly, for what reason I have no idea...

"Jade, drop what you're doing tomorrow. We're going shopping!" Dad announced. He recovers really quickly.

"Wait. What?!" I shouted, confused.

"Jade, you are never home. A father can't enjoy some time with his daughter?"

"Well, no... But..."

"Well, we are going shopping, whether I have to drag you there or not."

"Alright!"

So after dinner I went up to my room. I was just strumming chords on my guitar just humming to myself. There was a light knock on my door. I put down the guitar and strode over to the door. I opened it to see Nic standing there.

"Hey, can I come in?" Nic asked.

"Why not," I laughed. I sat on the floor, leaning my back against my bed.

"So what were you just humming?" he asked.

"Umm... I was actually humming my 12 major scales..." I giggled, blushing in embarrassment.

"You're right, but you could teach it to me..?" Nic asked.

"Alright, I guess I can," I winked, "But it'll cost ya..."

"Oh?" he smiled, "What's the cost?" He continued as he leaned toward me.

I grinned, "I think you'll come up with something..."

"Like this?" he asked before kissing me. We kissed for about 5 seconds. We cut it short so Dad wouldn't accidentally barge in on us. Because that would be a problem.

"T-that'll do..." my voice cracked.

So after about 20 minutes of memorizing and learning pitches, I taught Nic the scales and their arpeggios. Except I use do, mi, sol, ti, sol, mi, do for arpeggios. Because I think it sounds prettier.

"That's a really cool that you taught yourself that," Nic smiled.

"I guess I was just naturally drawn to music," I admitted. There was another light knock on my door.

"Wonder who that could be..." Nic laughed.

"Dad... most likely..." I said with a little dread. Then I remembered the door wasn't shut. I blushed and immediately zipped my lip as I turned my attention to the figure standing in my door frame. "Uhh... h-hi, D-Daddy..."

"I was just checking on you, Jade," Dad said, seriously. Except he was smiling. So in other news, not serious at all.

"Stop with the mixed signals!" I pouted.

"Should I go?" Nic asked.

"I'll leave you kids alone... don't do anything stupid..." Dad said to us, but looking at Nic.

I blushed at one thought. Scarred for life.

"I won't, sir." Nic smiled.

Dad left then.

"I am so sorry about that! He k-kinda gets c-carried away..." I stammered, still trying to regain my composure from my thought.

"It's okay," Nic said.

"No, it's not!" I argued, "Why are you so calm about it?!"

"I'm fine, I don't understand why you're so..." Nic couldn't find the word.

"So... what? Say it, I dare you."

"I can't... find the right word..." Nic sighed.

"Suuuure..." I said sarcastically.

"I can't... find the right word..." Nic sighed.

"Suuuure..." I said sarcastically.

"Honest! Wait, I got it! Flustered! That's what I meant to say!"

"Chill, it was sarcasm. I'm not mad."

"Phew..." Nic sighed in mock relief.

I gave him a hug, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Woah!" He sighed, catching me.

"Tee hee!" I giggled.

"You're gonna get us both hurt! And make your Dad come back up here!"

"What? You don't like my hugs?" I laughed.

"I do! It's just... I'm scared of your Dad!"

"_**Aha**_! So, you _**do**_ admit it!" I said.

"Yeah? So what? I could beat your dad up, but... then he'd never let me stay with you," Nic sighed.

"You couldn't beat my dad up. If you did, _**I'd**_ beat the shit out of you," I warned.

"I know, and that's why I wouldn't be allowed to stay with you," Nic sighed.

"Wouldn't be able to... I'd refuse to see you...or give you the time of day..." I joked.

Nic pouted, very cutely might I add.

I giggled and gave this adorable puppy face that always gets to Dad.

"What's that for?" Nic chuckled.

"To get you to stop pouting, I win!" I giggled.

"Hey!" he said, moving to ruffle my hair.

"Hee..." I said as he ruffled my hair.

"You're such a trouble-maker..." Nic sighed.

"And you aren't?"

"Right..."

I yawned, blinking a few times. I stretched my arms up and snuggled up to Nic.

"Time to go to bed, I think."

"Mmm... I'm sleepy..."

"Come on," he said, helping me into my bed.

I slipped under my blankets and wrapped them around me. I snuggled into a tight ball. I curled my knees close, almost reaching my chest.

"Have a good sleep, Jade," Nic smiled.

"You too..." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Nic left quietly, making sure not to wake me up.

Then next morning I woke up to the birds chirping. For someone who was almost related to them, I was glad I couldn't understand them. Because, I'd probably go insane. They're already kind of annoying. I slid out of bed and into my clothes. I stretched my wings out then closed them. I stretched my arms as I walked out of my room. I strode down to the bathroom. I knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there.

"Give me a sec," Nic called.

"Okay, sorry. Don't rush!"

Nic opened the door. "Too late!" Nic laughed.

I stuck my tongue out playfully.

Nic grinned. "Hurry up," he snickered, poking my nose. He walked out of the bathroom and down the steps.

"Shut it, I'm just gonna brush my teeth," I giggled. I quickly shut the door and brushed my teeth. Then I looked at my bed head. "Yikes!" I brushed my hair too. I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure my hair was alright.

"Jade! Hurry, your breakfast is getting cold!" Mom called from down the stairs.

I shot out of the bathroom. "Coming!" I slid down the banister and slid into the kitchen. I sat down in my chair, next to Dad. I saw a plate of scrambled eggs. My least favorite breakfast. I looked at it in disgust. They are slimy and they get freezing cold in a matter of 10 seconds! What if I want to get up to the fridge to grab a glass of milk? I leave them, get my drink, come back, and my eggs are ice cold!

"Jade, that's not yours. So, stop with the face..." Dad scolded, sliding his plate closer to him.

"Oh... sorry..." I apologized as Mom placed my three hard boiled eggs in front of me. Now, this is what I'm talking about!

"It's alright, dear..." Mom smiled.

I started eating my eggs. It took me about 10 minutes to finish.

Nic got up to put away his dishes and snagged mine as well. He stuck his tongue out with a smile.

"Whatchu think I'm helpless?!" I joked as I followed him.

"No, I'm just helping out," he smiled, "you're going shopping with your dad soon, right?"

"Yeah, Dad's probably waiting for me..." I stated, looking back towards the dining room.

"I'll come too, even if your dad may or may not want to kill me..." Nic laughed, placing the dishes in the sink.

"He's not gonna kill you!" I whined.

"I know that, but he might want to..." Nic sighed.

I giggled and I linked his arm with mine. We both walked into the living room where Dad was chatting with Mom.

I sauntered over to Dad and hugged him. "Dad! I'm ready. Where are we going?!" I asked, excitement coursing through my body.

"Some stores..." he smiled, putting his pictures away.

Mom smiled and got up to go get Elicia up.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the father-daughter time about to happen, so I'll see you later, Jade," Nic smiled. He let go of my hand and walked towards the front door. _He just said... Oooh, that boy confuses me sometimes!_

"Come on, Jade," Dad said, leading me out the door. He grinned as we got into the car and drove into the city. He parked at a store that I recognized as a store that Gracia and I had gone to before. A dress shop.

"You're going to make me try on dresses? And you're not gonna cry... right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as we walked in the door.

"Welcome!" Some employees chirped. Whoops... didn't mean that... it's hard to be a bird and not use puns.

I immediately spotted some dresses I liked. I shuffled over and flipped through the rack. I held up a blue strapless dress. Then picked out a short purple dress. The skirt was ruffled and the dress was also not too short. Dad was looking at another rack while I scurried into the dressing room to change. I changed into the blue dress and frowned. It was too skin-tight. It made my wings uncomfortable. My legs seemed to be pressed together. In other words, I was afraid that if I took a step forward, I'd crash to the ground. So I took it off and changed into the purple dress. I tied a strap around my neck. I stepped out of the dressing room and called Dad over.

"W-what about t-this one?" I asked, blushing a little in embarrassment. I knew the tips of my folded wings were showing, but I hoped no one would notice. If they did, living like a normal girl in Central was going to be tough. Well, tougher than it already is.

"That's very pretty, honey," Dad sniffled as he walked over. He was carrying another dress in his hands, one that he must have been looking at. It was light pink; the skirt was ruffled as well. But this dress had an extra material. Over the skirt was a slip of the material used on tutus. It's called... uhh... oh yeah, tulle. The top was decorated with sequins.

"T-thanks... you... want me to t-try that o-one?" I asked. I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to see that the employees were all paying attention to something else. Then I noticed one teen leaning against a wall in the corner.

A teen around my age with pretty grey eyes. His dark blonde hair flopped over his left eye. He wore a navy hoodie. He was wearing tight jeans with some silver chains. Totally, not my type. Not that I was interested in guys that weren't Nic. He looked annoyed and bored, then I realized why. He must have gotten forced to come shopping with his mother and sister, seeing he was hanging around a young woman and what seemed to be her younger daughter. He smiled when I met eye contact with him. He seemed to be looking me over. Checking out what wasn't his. What never was going to be his.

I looked away. I snatched the dress and fled quickly to the dressing room. I blushed in anger. I always got stared at by people. Usually it was because they knew about my wings. Honestly, I didn't think I was gorgeous, I wasn't conceited like that. But I was used to getting asked out a lot when I was younger... or at least since I was 12. Everywhere we went, some guy would ask me out. Like I had time for a boyfriend. Not a long-distance relationship one, that's for sure. At least Nic was always with me, so I'd never be far away. I kinda got sick of it and just finally started to ignore guys that were my age. And before Nic, I had my girly crush on Edward. We all saw where that ended. I shook my head and changed into the dress. I slipped it on carefully, zipping up the back myself. I walked out, trying to ignore the teen's staring.

"I r-really l-like this one... n-nice pick, Dad..." I said, blushing. I twirled around in a tight circle.

Dad clapped and said, "You're beautiful, honey! So which dress do you want? Or do you want both?"

"Daddy!" I exclaimed, "Do you know how expensive that would be to buy both?!"

"Your birthday is coming up, and you're my daughter. I'm offering to spoil you, what is wrong with that?" Dad laughed, "But if we do get both... then don't expect too many presents from Gracia and I this year."

"I don't want to be spoiled, Dad!" I laughed, "And I never said you had to get me anything. I like being able to celebrate my birthday with a family as a birthday gift."

"But Jade! You should have more than that! You're a beautiful... young... lady... and you deserve one of the best birthdays ever when you turn 16!" Dad exclaimed, except for the "beautiful young lady" part... there he was sniffling again.

"Daaaad! Don't cry... people are watching... and they aren't looking at me..." I said.

"You're right, got to man up. Can't cry 'til later then-" he winked "-and we're getting you at least one dress, so choose which one you like better. Or if you like them both equally, we'll get them both!" Dad said.

"I said, _**one**_ dress... that's it!" I warned.

"Fine, fine. But we should really get going before people start staring at _**you**_!" Dad joked.

I blushed. Then thought of the teen, who was still staring at me. _Too late there, Dad. _I sighed, "Dad, I like this one better. So, I'll put the other dress back once I'm done changing." I slipped back into the dressing room and changed back into my clothes. I handed Dad the dress we were getting and went to put the other one back. Dad was going to pay for the dress. I stood at the rack, just browsing this time. I just wanted to see what other styles they had. I'm not a girly-girl, so one dress is enough for one day.

"Hey, baby. So, what are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind me.

I whirled around and saw that it was the guy who'd been staring at me. I flushed. "One, I'm not your baby. And two, there's no reason for you to know. My dad and I are just out shopping. I'm never really home... so I'm going to use every chance I can get to spend any time with him..." I glared, "Now, get lost."

"Has anyone told you that you're really pretty?" He said, leaning a little too close to my face.

I snarled, pushing his face away with my hand, "I'm taken, and if you don't back off in about three seconds you're either going to be punched in the face by me, or beaten up by my boyfriend if he walks in right now. Not to mention my dad, who's a Lt. Colonel, and _**right over there**_." I pointed in his direction.

He laughed. "I don't think you can hurt me." He pulled me really close to him. I could feel his body against mine. I felt sickened and uncomfortable... oh and also pissed that he didn't know when to give up.

I kicked him where it counts. As he collapsed to his knees, I snapped, "I beg to differ. I think I just did. Now, back off." I stormed over to Dad. He was finishing paying for the dress. "I'm going to wait outside..." I huffed before leaving the store. I almost slammed the door, but used some self control.

I heard the door clang again. I smiled, Dad was finished. "Ready to go?" I asked, turning around. Who I saw turned my smile into a frown. "What the hell, are you stalking me?!" The guy from the store. He was definitely a skirt chaser. And I'm not into those kinds of guys.

He grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall. I squeaked a little at how rough he was being. "I'm not done talking to you..."

"Let me go!" I growled, "My dad is going to kill you! Unless I beat him to it!"

He just smiled and moved quickly toward my face. I squirmed against his grasp. He stole a kiss right then and there. As he tried to slide his hands down my hips I pushed him away, screaming bloody murder. No one was coming to my rescue. All people saw were two kids goofing around in front of a store. Nothing they probably didn't see often. The guy pushed me back into the wall and leaned in close to my face. He seemed to be pushing me along the wall. Then I realized how close we were getting to an alleyway. _I-I gotta get away!_ I screamed again, just for him to place a hand over my mouth.

"Aww, come on... Don't play so hard to get and enjoy it..." he quietly said. This guy obviously was used to this sort of thing. His other hand slipped back down to my pants, groping the side. Like he was trying to pull them down. He was doing exactly what I thought he was going to do at first.

I wiggled my face away and bit down on his hand. I sunk my teeth in his skin as hard as I could to cause as much pain as I could possibly give him.

"Ow! You bitch!" He let go of my pants and hit my face. I chomped down even harder to keep a grip and he kept on striking my face. He punched my cheek; I yelped and finally let his hand go. I could see the teeth indents I left on his left hand.

I opened my mouth again and screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I hoped Dad would hear me and come outside. Or, really anyone would hear me. I just wanted to be rescued. I tried to punch him, but the guy just grabbed both of my wrists with one hand. I screamed again. Lucky for me, and unlucky for him, Nic just happened to be passing by.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend!?" Nic yelled as he literally bulldozed the guy over. He hit the guy in the chest which made him crumple to the ground. Nic started, "You. Try. That. Again. And. I. Will. Kill. You." Every word was accompanied by a kick to the kiwis. Serious shit, guys. Don't mack on another guy's girl... or this happens. Fair warning boys. Though this can pertain to girls too, because the fighting actually is worse.

The guy stood up and fled down the street. I hoped to never see him again. And I'm sure if Nic saw him again, he'd definitely do something illegal...

"You okay, Jade?" Nic asked, worried I might have gotten hurt.

I ran into his arms, shaken up. I didn't want to think about what the guy would have done to me if Nic hadn't been coming down the street.

"Shh, it's okay now, Jade. He's gone, and he won't be coming back," Nic soothed. He rubbed my back in soothing circles. He scratched the space between my wings, the place where I loved to be scratched. I shivered in pleasure and thankfulness. Nic was my hero.

I pulled away. I "T-thanks... I really owe you. I have no idea what he would have done if you didn't happen to be passing by," I said, "I mean, Dad should be out soon... anyway thanks."

"It's fine, you don't owe me anything," Nic smiled. I noticed a small white plastic bag hanging from his right arm.

"What's that?" I asked, going to peek inside.

"Oh no, you don't!" Nic laughed as he moved the bag just out of my reach, "You're not going to see what's in here!"

I recoiled. "Ok, Mr. Touchy!" Then I burst into laughter. "So, how come you're here?"

"Shopping," Nic said as his eyes moved to look to the sky.

"Why didn't you come with me and Dad then? You wouldn't have had to walk from the house to here..."

"Err... I didn't walk..." Nic said.

"You flew here? In broad daylight? I don't even do that normally. Too many people and buildings to avoid..."

"Yeah... it might be a little easier for me... cause of... well; you know..." he sighed, "Anyway... I couldn't really come with you and your dad..."

"Sure you could!"

"No, I couldn't have."

"Jade, I'm ready... oh Nic, you're here..." Dad said.

"Hi, Lt. Colonel."

"Jade, why don't you head home and help your mom with Elicia? I have to talk with Nic," Dad said. Wasn't a request. An order.

"O-ok... I guess..." I answered. I hugged Nic and then tore off down the road. It wasn't a far walk from home. But I decided to stop at the market first. I picked up some apples for pie. I knew Mom loved to bake. And her cooking was the best. "I can't wait! Apple pie, here I come!"

"Lt. Colonel? You wanted to talk?" Nic asked.

Hughes sighed, "You know how Jade's birthday is coming up...?"

"Yes..." Nic said.

"Well, I'm thinking since it's her Sweet Sixteen, we should make it special."

"I'm all for that, but how?"

"We throw her a surprise party."

"Okay, but how are we going to pull that off?"

"I'll warn Gracia to keep her busy with Elicia, while you and I are going to put this all together. You know what she likes. I just want my little girl to be happy."

"Okay, let's get this job started." Nic smiled. Nic was glad that he was finally getting along with the Lt. Colonel.

Hughes smiled as well. He put a hand on Nic's shoulder. "Get in the car, we've got a busy afternoon..."

"We sure do..." Nic said as he got into the passenger side door.


End file.
